Rends-moi mon cœur !
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Sur l'île des galapagos, Trafalgar Law semble être affairé à planquer quelque chose aux yeux du grand publique. Un énergumène aux cheveux roux viens alors bouleverser ses plans bien rodés, perçant les deux secrets que Law voulait tant cacher. Les cœurs s'échangent, se vident et se changent, en résulte des souvenirs qui réveillent encore le plus vieux des sentiments : la jalousie.
1. Pour ce qu'il est

_C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureuse d'un couple qui a très peu d'affinité dans le manga d'origine..._  
_Je sais pas, ils sont juste... faits l'un pour l'autre ! D'habitude je peste contre ce genre de chose, je me demande d'où ça vient (genre le Smoker x Ace... mais d'où est-ce que ça viens ?!) alors que là ça me semble parfaitement naturel... _  
_Bah, assez d'introspection, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter me plaindre, mais je tenais à faire le petit commentaire de l'auteur avant de vous laissez lire ma fic ^^ _  
_En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira... enjoy !  
__  
_

* * *

**RENDS-MOI MON CŒUR !**

_Pour ce qu'il est..._

C'était une petite île inconnu du flot maritime, une de celle qui passait inaperçu aux yeux du gouvernement et savait se soustraire aux passions dévastatrices des pirates.

L'île en question n'était qu'un amas de roche creusé par la mer, un caillou si petit qu'il ne possédait même pas de champs magnétique et se voyait ainsi exclu de l'aventure que se traçait tout équipage voguant sur les flots environnants.

L'homme ne s'y était jamais implanté, la roche omniprésente interdisait toute autarcie et la superficie plus que restreinte de cette île n'aidait pas à la construction d'habitations. Pas de quoi encourager la civilisation à se sédentariser.

Seul des galapagos se reposaient dans les flans de la pierre, énormes mouettes qui prenaient ce gros rocher comme air de repos dans leur long voyage migratoire.

Mais depuis peu, un sous-marin jaune mouillait sur la côte de cette île déserte. Le caillou rongé par l'écume s'était vu fouler par le pied d'un homme qui avait improvisé une habitation dans une grotte profonde au centre de l'île. Maison de fortune qu'il avait tôt fais de cloîtrer par une grille en bambou en guise de porte.

Pas que les galapagos soient agressifs où que d'autres formes de vies habitant cette île est faim de chaire humaine, mais le capitaine du sous-marin savait rester prudent.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait protéger dans la grotte, mais ce qu'il y mettait.

Les mouettes géantes regardaient donc lascivement ce petit homme habillé d'un sweat jaune et coiffé d'un chapeau dalmatien faire ses allers-retours entre son sous-marin et sa planque, répétant chaque jour le même schéma : il partait tôt le matin, l'embarcation se noyant dans les flots pour ne refaire surface qu'au coucher du soleil.

L'homme sortait alors de sa conserve jaune, divers objets à la main tel que de la nourriture où des plantes médicinales pour filer ouvrir la grille de bambou et disparaitre dans sa grotte.

Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de vivre en ermite sur cette terre qui semblait abandonné en mer ; ça, les galapagos n'avaient pas de réponses. Ils se contentaient de chasser du gibier, laissant cet humain à ses affaires pour se repaitre tranquillement sur leur rocher.

Un soir où le soleil commençait paresseusement à décroitre pour commencer à se border dans les draps océaniques de l'horizon, le sous-marin jaune refit habituellement surface et le petit bonhomme en sortit pour l'amarrer à l'île.

Un galapagos émit soudain un cri victorieux derrière le dos de l'homme qui rentrait comme à son accoutumé dans sa grotte : il venait de pêcher une grosse prise !

Plusieurs mouettes criardes se rassemblèrent autour de se vantard, essayant de lui piquer le gros poisson qu'il avait réussit à attraper, le capitaine du sous-marin ignorant royalement cette dispute entre volatile pour filer dans son antre.

Il avait aujourd'hui réussit à trouver un matelas digne de ce nom qui viendrait remplacer la paillasse qui lui servait jusqu'alors de couche.

Cela viendrait peut-être éloigner ses courbatures et son manque de sommeil qui s'était révélé aujourd'hui problématique dans sa mission : il était quasiment revenu bredouille. Au moins s'était-il rendu compte de l'importance d'un peu de sommeil et avait profité de son échec pour acheter ce matelas qu'il s'empressa de disposer dans la grotte.

Balançant ce qui aurait dû être son repas du soir, il ne pris même pas le temps de ranger son nodashi avant de se laisser tomber sur son nouveau lit. Il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il n'avait encore jamais osé profondément dormir de peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrive à pénétrer dans la grotte et dérober ce qu'il y cachait. Dormir n'était naturellement pas une activité qu'il affectionnait, alors maintenant qu'il gardait un trésor important au fond de cette grotte une pernicieuse insomnie l'avait empêché de s'assoupir depuis déjà trois semaines.

Tant pis pour le manque de serrure à son grillage improvisé, il voulait juste penser très fort que les mouettes n'étaient pas assez intelligentes pour ouvrir son seul rempart face au monde extérieur. Alors que le capitaine allait laisser son sommeil le submergé, quelque chose tira sur la lame qu'il avait machinalement gardé en main.

Se redressant brusquement sur ses jambes en adoptant une position de garde par pur réflexe, il fut étonné de ne voir aucun adversaire avec qui débattre : sa lame le fuyait d'elle-même.

Comme attirée par une force invisible, son nodashi semblait vouloir le tirer hors de la grotte en pointant la sortie sans que son maître ne veuille le lâcher : c'était son arme ! Hors de question que ce champs de force ne la lui dérobe ! Raffermissant sa prise, il fut bien obligé de faire quelque pas là où la lame semblait vouloir le mener tant l'attraction était forte.

Ouvrant la grille de sa grotte pour laisser passer son katana, le capitaine décida finalement de relâcher la tension de sur son arme pour que celle-ci la guide d'elle-même à l'aimant qui semblait la magnétiser.

Dès que la pression de ses bras qui maintenant la lame à lui fut relâchée il se vit soudainement décoller du sol, son nodashi filant dans le vent tel une flèche avide de se planter dans sa cible, lui se balançait à son bout en criant d'une manière parfaitement viril.

Après avoir fais peur à quelques galapagos, le brun fut soudain arrêter net dans sa course en se cognant contre une montagne de ferraille dans lequel son nodashi s'enfonça.

Un peu sonné, le capitaine mit un certain temps avant de s'enquérir de l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir. Accroché au manche de son arme, il se trouvait suspendu dans le vide à 5 mètres du sol, divers composés métalliques formant une colonne de ferraille dans lequel son arme était fichée.

Hm… un aimant surpuissant ?

— Approchez, volatiles de merde ! Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de me prendre comme casse-croûte !

Cette voix… Le capitaine regarda brusquement au sol et ce qu'il vit le figea : Eustass ! Kidd Eustass, l'une des plus puissantes supernovas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps mais ses cheveux carotte n'avaient pas changés.

Le brun prit alors conscience de sa position : il se trouvait suspendu au bras mécanique de cet hurluberlu tandis qu'en face des mouettes en colères criaient bruyamment.

Le bras fait de bric et de braque pris alors son élan, le capitaine se sentant partir en arrière avec effroi.

— Hé ! Eustass, Attends ! Cria-t-il.

Trop tard.

Le membre articulé s'abattit sur les galapagos qui s'envolèrent en criant, s'éloignant de leur proie qui tout compte fais était un peu trop dur à mastiquer.

La ferraille s'écrasa sur les rochers, volant en éclat pour se répartir en une pluie de pièce en tout genre. Le capitaine se releva difficilement, son Nodashi lui servant d'appuie pour se remettre correctement debout.

Dévisageant le Kidd d'un regard assassin, ce dernier parut enfin prendre conscience de qui se tenait en face de lui.

— Trafalgar ? Hésita Eustass en plissant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que t-urgh…

Le pirate tomba violemment sur ses genoux, son souffle erratique témoignant de son récent combat. Law n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il avait le capitaine en face de lui, les blessures qu'il pouvait voir de dessinées sur son torse étaient de fortes importances.

Kidd avait de profondes estafilades qui gouttaient sur la roche, salissant le parterre de rouge. Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné. Crachant soudain une goulée d'eau, le capitaine faiblit du regard.

— Merde, eut-il à peine le temps de souffler avant de tourner de l'œil, tombant face contre terre.

Law resta un instant à dévisager le corps inconscient à ses pieds, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire.

Jeter le corps à la mer était une option. Après tout, ça lui ferait un ennemi de moins à combattre dans le nouveau monde. De plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de le garder avec lui alors que ce qu'il conservait sur cette île devait rester absolument secret.

Law lâcha un soupir : tant pis pour ce crétin, il aurait dû s'échouer ailleurs.

— Room.

Son espace de travail s'étendit sur l'île et, présentant la paume de sa main, son chapeau réapparut soudain docilement dedans. Il l'avait perdu au moment où le bras du Kidd s'était abattu sur les galapagos.

Se recoiffant de son couvre-chef, Law jeta un dernier regard au corps meurtrie de son ennemi avant de se détourner de lui pour repartir dans sa grotte.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à le balancer à la mer, les mouettes finiront surement son travail en voyant que le petit poisson ne se débattait plus.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le rivage pour s'enfoncer dans l'île, Law s'arrêta soudain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une moue contrariée.

Et si ce crétin arrivait à s'enfuir ? Le laisser là n'était finalement pas très prudent, les galapagos n'étaient pas de redoutables adversaires, et qui lui confirmait qu'il resterait dans les vapes assez longtemps pour se faire dévorer ? Rien ne l'empêcherait par la suite de voler son sous-marin pour se barrer d'ici.

Pestant contre ce problème aux cheveux carotte, Law fit demi-tour à contrecœur pour revenir au pied du capitaine.

Finalement, il avait de la chance d'être tombé ici. Sur une autre île, n'importe qui aurait profité de la faiblesse du supernova pour toucher l'incroyable prime qui était mise sur sa tête.

Soupirant désobligeamment, Law ramassa le corps du capitaine pour s'en aller vers son sous-marin.

Tant qu'à faire, autant le rafistoler un peu.

Après tout, il était médecin…

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Pour ce que tu lui fais

_Deuxième chapitre ! Ouf ! Non, si, franchement : ouf. Ce chapitre est trois fois plus long que le premier et m'as pris un temps pas possible à corriger étant donné que je l'ai écris de nuit et que tout ce que j'écris de nuit est bourré de mauvaise tournure, de répétitions et j'en passe.  
Il en reste d'ailleurs peut-être.  
Mes excuses si c'est le cas._

_Soit dit en passant, j'écris en ce moment cette note avec à ma pendule 00:37, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je raconte de la merde. _

_Sinon, je voulais dire que pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, notre capitaine roux nationale vas pas mal morfler. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ?  
Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis tombé sur une superbe fic qui m'as fais aimé le côté sadique qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Kidd et Law, fic que vous connaissez peut-être qui se nomme **"What's up doctor"** écrite par la talentueuse MogowKo.  
Donc si vous faites le rapprochement, rangez-moi ces fourches et ses torches : j'ai la permission de l'auteur pour m'inspirer de son histoire ! (Merci à elle, d'ailleurs !)_

_Sinooooooon... bah, sinon rien. Faudrait peut-être que je pense à vous laisser lire ce chapitre, non ? Là, on peut dire qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet, le premier chapitre n'ayant été qu'un prologue._

_En espérant que vous l'apprécierez ^^_

* * *

**RENDS-MOI MON CŒUR !**

_Pour ce que tu lui fais..._

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Eustass captain Kidd.

Ce dernier grommela dans son demi-sommeil, ses paupières refusant de s'ouvrir. Il allait porter sa main à ses yeux pour se les masser quand quelque chose le bloqua dans son geste.  
Son poignet… il le sentait entravé par quelque chose !

Pris de panique, ses paupières s'ouvrir brusquement pour découvrir les menottes de granit marin qui lui maintenait les mains accrochées aux rambardes de sécurités du lit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Tirant dessus, malmenant les chaines pour essayer de se dégager, les barreaux du lit d'hôpital se déformèrent un peu mais ne cédèrent pas. Kidd ne réussit qu'à s'échauffer inutilement la peau sur la roche des menottes et réveiller ainsi ses récentes blessures.

Son souffle s'était accéléré sous l'effet de la panique tandis que son regard furetait en tout sens pour essayer de reconnaître dans cette pièce quelque chose de familier.

Où était-il ?

La ferraille qui constituait les murs de la salle n'étaient en rien semblable avec le bois de son bateau et pas un seul meuble de disposé ici ne lui disait quelque chose. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre, ce qui contribuait à renforcer le désagréable sentiment d'oppression du capitaine.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il retenu attaché à un lit ?… Dans quelle horrible situation s'était-il fourré ?

Sentant les pulsassions de son cœur s'emballer, le capitaine Kidd ferma les yeux en se faisant violence pour ralentir son souffle.  
Paniquer ne servait à rien dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il était plus productif de chercher un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation. Il devait arrêter de fouiller infructueusement dans le présent et se rappeler du passé. De quoi se souvenait-il avant de tomber dans le noir le plus absolu ?

À son soulagement, les images de sa mémoire lui revinrent plutôt facilement. Dans son esprit se dessinèrent des explosions, des cordages qui s'envolaient et des canons qui se trouvaient expulsé du navire. Il se voyait lors de l'attaque de son bateau.

Tout explosait, ses hommes mourraient les uns après les autres sans qu'il ne puisse agir, même lui ne savait comment faire face à cet ennemi aux forces incommensurables. Il fut alors éjecté du pont, plongeant heureusement près d'un morceau de son regretté navire qui lui avait permis de flotter en gardant la tête hors de l'eau.

Kidd revoyait son bateau partir en miette dans le lointain, lui ayant déjà dérivé beaucoup trop loin pour s'enquérir de la situation.  
Y'avait-il des survivant ? Si oui, lesquels ? Est-ce que Killer s'en était sortit ?  
Le capitaine espérait de tout cœur que son bras droit est put échapper à l'ennemi.

Sa dérive dura des jours et des jours, voguant au milieu de nulle part avec la crainte de se faire happer par d'innombrables bestioles non-amicales à tout moment.  
Il allait s'évanouir sur son bout de bois quand ces mouettes gigantesques l'avaient alors repêché pour l'emmener jusque sur cette île, son dernier souvenir étant la bataille peu glorieuse qu'il avait menée contre une vingtaine de becs affamés.

D'avoir trempé dans l'eau pendant des jours l'avait considérablement vidé de ses forces, il ne se serait pas évanouie en pareille cas avec la possession de toute son énergie.

Le capitaine ouvrit soudain les yeux, se rappelant du petit détail qui s'était révélé à lui juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans les méandres de l'inconscience : Trafalgar Law.

Le chirurgien était apparut de nulle part avec son sweat jaune criard, accompagnant les derniers souvenir d'Eustass.  
Qu'est-ce que cet idiot fichait ici ?  
De ce que le capitaine avait pu voir de cette île, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une civilisation. La vie globale régnant sur ce caillou paressant se résumer aux mouettes qui l'avaient repêché.

Pourquoi Trafalgar se serait-il aventuré jusqu'ici ?

Un cri de douleur lui parvins soudain aux oreilles, suivit d'un autre, un peu moins prononcé. Kidd fronça légèrement ses sourcils en dirigeant son regard vers la source de ces hurlements.  
C'était lointain. Très lointain.  
Etouffé par la ferraille de la pièce et surement par la distance qui le séparait de celui qui s'usait les cordes vocales ainsi.  
Qui étais-ce ? Law ?

Tss, c'était plutôt à lui d'hurler de la sorte.  
Le moindre mouvement le tirait de toute part, comme si son corps avait été découpé en petit dés puis recousu. Voulant alors s'enquérir de son état, Kidd se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder son torse : des bandages lui enrubannait le ventre, montant jusqu'au bas de son buste en passant autour de son épaule gauche. Il ne savait pas ce qui se cachait dessous, mais ça ne devait pas être très joli.

Son regard se figea soudain au niveau de son poitrail.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration, le statufiant d'horreur.  
Ses pupilles exorbitées fixaient le trou carré parfaitement délimitée qui s'ouvrait au niveau de son cœur, comme si celui-ci avait été découpé à même la chaire. Son torse bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, soulevant et redescendant cette cavité béante qui ne semblait pourtant pas l'empêcher de vivre.

Kidd mit un moment pour assimiler cette réalité pour le moins improbable avant de réagir de la façon la plus simple et la plus logique.

...

Law fut réveillé par un hurlement tonitruant.

Cela provenait de l'extérieur de la grotte… et ça venait de loin.

Enfin, apparemment pas d'assez loin pour que le vent n'ai pas pu le lui porter.

Sortant peu à peu des vapes de son sommeil, il se retourna sur son matelas en constatant alors les battements erratiques de son cœur et son souffle court.

Le brun porta alors la main à son front couvert de sueur en lâchant un soupir : il avait encore rêvé de ça. Pas comme si cela l'étonnait, il ne se souvenait même plus avoir un jour eu des rêves qui le laissait dormir en paix.

Ses cernes avaient tout de même un peu régressés, il ressemblait moins à un panda que la veille. Ses cauchemars lui avaient laissé le luxe de retrouver une énergie qu'il fut heureux de constater, se redressant en ne sentant plus la fatigue venir alourdir ses gestes.

Law s'assied sur sa couche de fortune, regardant à travers la grille de bambou qui obstruait l'ouverture de sa grotte le ciel gris du lointain.

Quel était donc ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé ? Ce n'était pas les galapagos, il était maintenant habitué aux cris que poussaient ces animaux pour ne plus les entendre. Hm, il n'y avait pas 36 autres formes de vies sur cette île, cela devait surement venir de son non-voulu patient.

Oui, celui-ci paressait être le genre à faire des réveils difficile.

Law se leva de son lit improvisé en soupirant, il espérait que cet abrutit n'allait pas trop dézinguer son matériel avant son arrivé. Le lit dans lequel il l'avait mit était conçu pour résister à de forte pression… avec du granit marin aux poignets et des blessures comme les siennes, Kidd ne s'enfuirais pas si facilement.

Law pris le temps de récupérer son nodashi avant de se diriger vers la grille : on ne savait jamais. La supernova n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, et Law le savait parfaitement. Quelque chose d'autre occupait sa main gauche. Un petit cube bleu, gélatineux, qui contenait un cœur vif battant à pleins : celui du capitaine Kidd.

L'organe cardiaque enserré dans les doigts de Law semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant il pulsait vite. Le chirurgien sourit ; eh bien, eh bien, son patient avait apparemment une petite crise de panique !

Passant le grillage de bambou en prenant bien soin de le refermer derrière lui, Law s'en alla d'un pas tranquille vers son sous-marin, s'amusant à lancer et rattraper de la même main le cœur prisonnier du capitaine Kidd.

C'est sûr que ça avait dû lui faire un choc.  
Peu de monde était au courant de cette aptitude singulière que Law avait apprise il y a peu, mais la guerre d'il y a cinq mois avait fais réagir plus d'un pirate. Beaucoup s'étaient entrainé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir à l'avenir surpasser ce genre de crise, certains allant même jusqu'à projeter d'anéantir l'un des quatre Yonkous… Law avait calculé plus loin et plus vite, cette île ne constituant que les bases des fondations sur lesquelles il construirait sa victoire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver sur le rivage, là où son sous-marin jaune flottait paisiblement. Enfin, paisiblement…

Law fronça ses sourcils en voyant son embarcation légèrement tangué sur ses amarrages, apparemment malmené de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu rouquin était en train de faire avec son sous-marin ?

S'empressant de monter sur le pont pour ouvrir le SAS, Law perçut immédiatement les grognements de bêtes sauvages qui résonnaient dans les conduits de métal ainsi que le crissement de son matériel qui semblait se démener pour retenir le capitaine.

'Tin, pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes, celui-là.

Courant dans les couloirs, Law déboula dans sa salle d'opération en constatant avec soulagement qu'Eustass se trouvait toujours allongé dans son lit. Le capitaine Kidd était en train de se débattre avec ses menottes, ayant fais craquer la plupart de ses bandages et rouvert des plaies qui commençaient à saigner.

— Hé ! HÉ ! Eustass ! L'interpella Law en s'avançant vers lui.

Kidd s'aperçu alors de la présence de son médecin, cessant de malmener inutilement ses entraves en foudroyant d'un œil assassin celui qui lui faisait face. Si un regard aurait pu faire exploser quelqu'un, Law se serait répandu sur les murs.

— TRAFALGAR ! Hurla Kidd en tirant sur ses liens. QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS, ENFOIRÉ ! JE VAIS TE T-Eurgh…

Kidd s'était cambrer dans son lit, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir là où aurait normalement dû se trouver son cœur.

Son organe venait de lui envoyer plusieurs signaux de douleurs, comme si les chaires de ses ventricules s'étaient déchirées. Il eu deux ratés dans le rythme de ses pulsations qu'il rattrapa dans un désagréable contretemps, son souffle hoquetant pour essayer d'empêcher la crise cardiaque.  
Kidd cru pendant un instant qu'il allait mourir. Ça faisait foutrement mal…

— On se calme, dit Law sur un ton neutre.

Le chirurgien regarda le capitaine roux se débattre avec la douleur encore quelque instants avant de décrisper sa main de sur le cube bleu gélatineux qui lui pulsait dans la paume. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de couper cour aux débordements d'émotions de son patient.

La respiration rauque et laborieuse du Kidd ne permis pas à ce dernier de répliquer mais son regard noir parlait pour lui. Law l'ignora royalement pour aller déposer son nodashi dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'approcher du capitaine.

Il regarda les point de sutures qui avaient sautés, laissant de nouveau les plaies du Kidd se rouvrir et saigner. Les bandages endiguaient la majeur partie de l'hémorragie, mais le capitaine roux était pour l'instant une vrai bouteille percée : il se viderait complètement si Law ne faisait rien.

— 'Tin, t'as tout défais, s'énerva Law dans un souffle agacé. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de jouer au docteur ?

Ne laissant pas le temps au capitaine de répondre de jolies insultes, Law se détourna du lit pour partir chercher le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour endiguer le sang qui commençait à tâcher le matelas.

Kidd essayait pendant ce temps de comprendre d'où pouvait provenir cette douleur persistante qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur… il n'était pas fou, il l'avait bien vu dans les mains de Law, à l'instant.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce foutu pouvoir ?

Le chirurgien revint les mains chargées de différents flacons et autre ustensiles qu'il déposa sur la table d'opération bordant le lit.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à mon cœur ? Grommela Kidd en tournant son regard assassin sur le brun.

Law lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil désintéressé avant de revenir ce concentrer sur la préparation de ses mixtures.

— Concrètement, rien, lui répondit-il en dévissant le capuchon d'un flacon. Il bat pareillement que s'il se trouvait dans ton torse, je l'ai juste isolé pour avoir un garantit de ta coopération.

— Un garantit ?…

— Tu as bien vu l'effet produit quand j'appuie un peu dessus ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me file entre les doigts pour foutre le bordel dans mes plans, donc à partir de maintenant, considère-toi comme mon prisonnier.

Kidd avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour manifester son désaccord, mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
A quoi bon.  
Il était en train de perdre son sang, retenu par des chaînes, sous le niveau de la mer, avec un ennemi qui était paradoxalement le seul qui pouvait actuellement lui venir en aide.  
On pouvait en effet dire qu'il était prisonnier.

Kidd regarda quelque seconde le chirurgien mélanger les solutions de deux flacons dans un récipient sans rien dire, puis il se renfrogna. Law avait mit son inconscience à profit : il était coincé de tous les côtés. Laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, Kidd émit un soupir agacé.

— Si tu as déjà mon cœur, pourquoi me mettre des menottes ? Demanda Eustass qui avait les poignets qui le chauffaient désagréablement.

— Je préfère rester prudent, avoua Law en tirant un tabouret pour s'asseoir à la hauteur de son patient, baignant un coton dans son mélange. Au fait, tu as perdu plusieurs litres de sang. Si tu te lèves plus de trente secondes, tu crèves. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, tu n'as plus assez de sang pour irriguer correctement ton cerveau. C'est pour ça que jusqu'à ce qu-

— La ferme, râla faiblement Kidd. Tu me fatigues.

Foudroyant l'homme allongé devant lui du regard, Law lui appliqua sèchement son coton sur une plaie qu'il avait au bras.

Le capitaine roux eu l'impression qu'un acide corrosif vint lui bruler la chaire, entrant dans sa blessure en la creusant plus encore.

— Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cria Kidd en voulant brusquement retirer son bras, arrêté dans son élan par l'entrave des menottes.

— Tiens toi tranquille, le morigéna Law en finissant de nettoyer cette plaie pour prendre un nouveau coton. Si je ne désinfecte pas, j'aurai beau refermer tes blessures tu seras pire qu'une boite de pétri. Si tu veux crever, continue comme ça.

Kidd serra les dents quand le deuxième coton s'occupa d'une autre de ses plaies, tous ses muscles contracté pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre gémissement.  
Il ne se défilerait pas devant Law. Jamais !

De son côté, le chirurgien s'occupait peu des états d'âmes de son patient. Il faisait son travail de son côté, c'était à l'autre de gérer tout ce qui pouvait en découler.

Law s'était déjà démener pour le rafistoler une fois, pas question de jouer sur les petites attentions pour complaire à cet abrutit alors qu'il avait tout défais.  
Bon, peut-être aurait-il dû un peu plus dilué le désinfectant… mais ça n'en serait que plus efficace.

Continuant de répandre sa mixture alcoolisée sur les blessures qu'il avait laissées à l'air libre, il finit par enlever les bandes médicinales qu'il avait enrubannées autour du torse du Kidd pour découvrir un bien triste spectacle : tous ses points de sutures avaient sauté.

Génial.

— 'Tin, j'ai presque envie de te laisser ouvert aux microbes : ça m'a pris dix lustres pour te suturer tout ça !

— Je t'ai rien demandé, grogna le capitaine.

— Tu voulais crever ? Demanda insidieusement Law en trempant un nouveau coton dans son désinfectant.

— J'aurais très bien pu m-urmph…

Cette fois Law ne fit pas dans le détail, parcourant le torse du Kidd d'un seul gros coton.  
Il s'arrêta sur une blessure plus importante que les autres qui s'ouvrait profondément dans son flanc.

Lorsqu'il lui avait découvert pour la première fois c'était en lui enlevant son lourd manteau de fourrure. Sa pèlerine était mouillé et puait les algues, ce qui n'avait pas surpris plus que ça le chirurgien : après tout, Kidd avait surement eu le temps de s'imbiber d'une bonne quantité de sel marin.

Ce qui en revanche lui fit froncer les sourcils, ce fut le sang qui dégoulinait du manteau en quantité non négligeable pour se répandre en flaque par terre.

En découvrant la plaie ouverte sur son côté, il avait dû s'empresser de fabriquer une compresse d'urgence avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre : tout le sang du capitaine semblait s'échapper de par ce trou béant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu avec ces galapagos pour avoir une plaie pareille ? S'interrogea Law en posant le doigt près de son flan pour l'examiner.

Kidd inspira rapidement pour bloquer sa respiration afin de ne rien laisser passer : le frôlement que Law venait d'effectuer près de cette blessure lui avait déclenché une douleur telle qu'il en avait momentanément oublié toutes les autres.

— Ta gueule, arriva-t-il néanmoins à grincer. Tu me crois… assez faible pour avoir une éraflure à cause d'une… d'une pauvre mouette ? Ce ne sont pas ces bestioles… qui m'ont fais ça.

— Vraiment ? S'intéressa Law. Alors comment as-tu…

— HhhAAAAARGH !

Law eu un soubresaut quand à la réaction de son désinfectant dans la plaie béante du capitaine. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, les veines de son front enflant dangereusement tandis que de la sueur venait lui coller quelque mèches rousses sur les tempes.

— Tu vas la fermer un peu, grommela Law en reportant son attention sur la plaie ouverte du capitaine. Il remit impitoyablement son coton dans le creux de la blessure, ignorant proprement le spasme du Kidd dont les yeux commençaient à se révulser.

Tss, non mais quelle chochotte.

Heureusement que les balafres sur le visage du capitaine roux n'étaient pas aussi profondes que celles présente sur son torse : Law n'aurait pas voulu tenter de lui désinfecter.  
Il se serait fait mordre.

Le médecin finit de nettoyer une dernière plaie avant d'aller jeter les cotons usagers ainsi que le désinfectant dans la poubelle, laissant un moment de répit au capitaine Kidd pour reprendre difficilement ses esprits.  
La respiration laborieuse du rouquin tentait de calmer la douleur dévorante qui pulsait dans chacune de ses blessures, le désinfectant ayant fais surchauffer son système nerveux.

— Et donc ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, lui rappela Law en s'essuyant les mains.

— Quoi ? Répliqua sauvagement Kidd sur un ton que la douleur rendait agressif.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as lacéré jusqu'au sang ?

Le capitaine hésita à répondre, continuant de respirer profondément pour calmer ses palpitations. Il vit soudain Law revenir avec un ciseau, une aiguille et du fil, s'imaginant très bien une suite qui n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout lui plaire.

— Attends ! Lui dit-il en le voyant couper une bonne longueur de fil. File-moi un truc pour que je dorme !

Law haussa un sourcil ironique, un coin de sa bouche se relevant méchamment.

— Un grand gaillard comme toi ?

Kidd serra les dents, fusillant le chirurgien du regard.

Utiliser sa fierté contre lui, quel mec infâme.

Trafalgar passa le fil dans la tête de son aiguille tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Eustass se décider lequel, de sa fierté ou de son confort, il allait jeter aux oubliettes.

Law aurait très bien pu lui administrer un anesthésiant, il en avait toujours en stock.  
Mais de devoir refaire tout ce qu'il venait de coudre parce que son foutu patient ne s'était pas tenu tranquille l'emmerdait franchement.  
Il détestait la suture.  
Le voir souffrir un peu était une compensation qui lui faisait du bien.

Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, il prenait aussi un certain plaisir à le voir se démener ainsi contre la douleur… quitte à avoir un prisonnier à sa botte, autant en profiter pour épancher son sadisme.

Law finit de faire son nœud puis s'avança vers Kidd qui regardait le bout de l'aiguille comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

— Serre les dents, lui conseilla le médecin en s'asseyant de nouveau près de son patient pour se pencher sur son bras.

Le Kidd contracta son muscle au maximum, crispant ses yeux en se préparant au pire… mais la douleur tant attendu ne vint pas.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, se demandant quand Law allait commencer.

Mais ce dernier était déjà à l'ouvrage, brodant sur son bras comme sur un napperon. Kidd ne sentait que de légères piqures, à peine douloureuse… rien à voir avec l'acide qu'il lui avait foutu sur sa chair à vif deux minutes plus tôt.

Law remarqua le regard désabusé du rouquin et souris.

— Eh bien, c'est fou de voir que tu es prêt à t'évanouir pour un pauvre désinfectant mais que tu ne dis rien quand il s'agit de te recoudre la chair, ricana-t-il en coupant son fil.

— Connard, je suis sûr que tu avais mis un acide dedans, ragea le Kidd.

— Qui sait, sourit-il sadiquement tout en entamant une nouvelle blessure.

— J'vais te tuer.

Le chirurgien délaissa les blessures les plus superflus, ne s'intéressant qu'à celles qui étaient de vrais trous de par lesquelles s'échappaient encore un peu de sang.

Le Kidd du par contre serrer des dents lorsque Law s'attaqua à la blessure de son flan, sentant sa chair être tiré des deux côtés pour refermer le trou béant qu'il avait subit.

Une fois le dernier fil coupé, Law soupira, contempla son ouvrage, puis se leva pour jeter les restes.

Il partit ensuite chercher une serviette, n'ayant que ça pour nettoyer tout le sang qui maculait le capitaine.

Il remplit une bassine d'eau et revins s'asseoir près d'Eustass qui était toujours blanc comme un cadavre, bien que son souffle se soit calmé.

— J'attends toujours, pour ma question, lui fit remarquer Law en trempant un bout de la serviette dans sa bassine.

Le Kidd hésita encore un instant, laissant l'eau de la serviette lui couler sur le torse, réveillant parfois quelques douleurs lorsque le tissu effleurait les fil.

Après tout, sa défaite n'était pas un déshonneur. Pas avec ce monstre comme adversaire.

— Moi et mon équipage avons subit une attaque mené par un seul homme, avoua alors Kidd sur un ton grave. Il a tué presque tous mes compagnons avant de détruire nôtre bateau, je ne sais même pas qui a put survivre au naufrage. J'ai dérivé jusqu'ici et c'est alors que cette créature à plume m'est tombée dessus.

Law sentis son cœur s'accélérer. Une peur grandissante naissait au fond de son estomac. Un seul homme ? Un équipage aussi fort que celui du Kidd avait pu être décimé par un seul homme ?  
Il existait peut de personne au monde capable d'un tel exploit.

C'était… impossible.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, c'était surement un Yonkou… oui. Surement.

— Tu connais le nom de celui qui t'as attaqué ? Demanda Law en essayant de masquer son trouble.

— Ouais, un peu que je le connais, répondit hargneusement Kidd. Tout le monde le connaît dans le nouveau monde ! C'était ce salopard de Doflamingo, comme si-Aïe ! Hé ! Arrête d'appuyer sur mes blessures, connard ! Si tu voulais que je crève, t'avais qu'à pas me ramasser !

Law ne répondit pas, la main crispée sur sa serviette.

Le Kidd haussa un sourcil en voyant le chirurgien essayé de retenir ses tremblements.

— Hé, Trafalgar. Ça va pas ?

Celui-ci mit un moment à calmer les palpitations de son cœur, puis il papillonna des yeux avant de reprendre sa besogne comme si de rien n'était.

— Hé, tu connais ce mec ? Insista Eustass.

— Comme tu viens de le dire, tout le monde le connais, dit sobrement Law en trempant sa serviette dans l'eau de la bassine qui commençait à prendre une teinte rouge sale.

— Nan, je veux dire… personnellement ?

— Non, et puis mêle-toi de ton cul, s'énerva Law en finissant de passer un dernier coup de serviette avant de s'en aller déverser l'eau souillée dans le siphon d'un lavabo.

Eustass aurait pu insister encore un peu, mais après tout, les états d'âme de ce mec étaient bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il laissa un silence pour permettre à Law de changer de sujet, mais ce dernier revint étonnement à la charge.

— Il t'as vu tomber à l'eau ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, sinon je serais mort.

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas pu te suivre ?

Le Kidd marqua une pause, regardant les yeux effrayés de Trafalgar quémandant ses réponses.

— Quoi ? T'as peur de lui ? Cracha dédaigneusement le capitaine.

Law lui lança un regard noir.

— Je n'ai peur de personne, persifla-t-il.

Le Kidd eu un méchant sourire.

— Même pas de moi ?

— Non.

— Tu devrais.

Law eu un rire bref qui se voulait ironique.

— Dans ton état actuel, tu n'intimiderais même pas une petite fille perdu en pleine forêt la nuit d'un vendredi 13.

— Alors pourquoi m'attacher avec des menottes ? Répondit Kidd en affichant toujours son sourire suffisant.

Law finit de ranger son matériel, ignorant la question qui venait de lui être poser avant de revenir vers son patient, un rouleau de bande médicinal dans la main.

— Lèves-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en déroulant un mètre de tissu.

Kidd haussa un sourcil.

— C'est pas toi qui m'a dis que je mourrais dès que je me relèverais ?

— Je parlais de te lever, te mettre de debout. Tu peux parfaitement t'asseoir, aller, le pressa Law en lui faisant un geste impatient de la main.

Eustass le fixa quelque seconde, hésitant à faire confiance aux dires de cet homme.

— Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui demanda Law en étirant un vicieux sourire.

Kidd grommela un « Ta gueule. » avant de se hisser difficilement sur ses coudes, relevant son torse en sentant chaque unes de ses blessures lui tirer.

Le chirurgien se pencha alors pour refaire les bandages autour de son torse, serrant parfois plus que nécessaire.

Kidd ne dit rien bien que cette proximité lui était désagréable : il avait un espace vitale que peu de gens pouvait pénétrer sans se faire dézingué illico.  
Law ne faisait clairement pas partit de ce groupe très fermé, mais le capitaine était bien obligé de lui faire une concession.

Law ne mit heureusement que très peu de temps avant de couper et coincer la bande dans le dernier tour de son bandage, permettant ainsi à Kidd de se remettre dans son oreiller.

— Et cette fois, compte pas sur moi pour tout te refaire, le menaça Law d'un ton où l'on sentait pointer la menace. Je te laisse encore demain pour te reconstitué un stock de globule rouge, histoire que puisses tenir debout. Ça te permettra aussi de commencer à cicatriser. Je t'emmènerais ensuite dans la grotte et tu resteras là-bas durant toute ta convalescence. À cause de toi, j'ai déjà perdu une journée à ne rien faire.

Le Kidd haussa un sourcil.

Oh, parce que monsieur était quelqu'un d'occupé ? Que pouvait-il donc avoir à faire sur un caillou désertique comme celui-ci ?

Donner à manger aux piafs ?

— Je te conseille vivement de te reposer. Je viendrais te servir un repas ce soir, mais en attendant, pas d'entourloupe. N'oublie pas que j'ai ton cœur en otage, lui fit remarquer Law en lui montrant le carré gélatineux qu'il avait repris en main.

Sur ces avertissements, le brun reprit son nodashi puis sortit de la salle d'opération en refermant la porte derrière lui. Kidd se retrouva seul avec cette odeur de désinfectant désagréable qui planait dans l'air, ses mains toujours inconfortablement attachées au lit.

Il se devait de récupérer son cœur.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

Savoir que sa vie dépendait des humeurs de ce chirurgien fou lui était insupportable. Il ne savait ce qu'étais cette grotte, mais avec un peu de chance, elle lui offrirait plus d'ouverture que cette prison submergée.

Bien, il élaborerait un plan tactique une fois sur les lieux.

Pour l'instant, il se devait de récupérer des forces.

Ignorant son estomac qui criait famine et la douleur qui ne le quittait pas, il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

...

_L__'__eau coulait sur son corps, lavant la sueur de sa nuit et les craintes qui l__'__accompagnait. _

_Se noyant le visage sous le flot de la paume de douche, il voulait oublier. _

_Les braises de ses peurs qu__'__il croyait définitivement éteintes venaient d__'__être ravivées, faisant resurgir en lui de vieilles cicatrices. _

_Law serra les dents, tapant violemment son poing contre le mur de la douche. _

_Non, il n__'__avait peur de personne. _

_Il se l__'__était juré. _

_Malgré les cauchemars et au-delà des traumatismes, il n__'__aurait plus jamais peur de lui. _

_Sinon, c__'__était lui céder la victoire. _

_Et ça, plutôt crever !_

_Maintenant, c__'__était Law qui tenait les ficelles__…_

_Il ne faudrait pas que ce capitaine aux cheveux en pétard perturbe son plan__…__ une seul fuite et il était mort. _

_Oui, il ferait tomber le flamant rose de la marine. _

_Et ses cauchemars le suivraient dans sa tombe. _

_Law sourit d__'__un air dément, laissant négligemment l__'__eau lui dégouliner du menton._

— _Bye bye, Doflamingo__…_

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Pour ce qu'il me fait subir

_Troisième chapitre ! Yeah ! \o/ _  
_J'le dédicace à Mogowko, parce que là, franchement, c'est la réincarnation de "What's up Doctor" XD_  
_Nan mais après ça sera moins sadique, hein ! J'vais essayer d'épancher mes pulsions autrement (mouarf mouarf mouarf...) _  
_'fin bref, sadiques, sadiquettes et sadiqueurs, bienvenu ! Welcome ! Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour pour célébrer ce troisième chapitre ! La maison espère qu'il vous plaira et voudrait vous rappelez de laisser un petit pourboire à l'auteur avant de partir. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste un commentaire pour permettre à ses personnages de continuer à vivre. _  
_Bah ouais, les auteurs, ça se motives ! (double mouarf...)_  
_Et sinon, bah bonne lecture. 'sxusez les fautes et autres mauvaises tournures, bien que le chapitre soit plus long que le dernier j'ai vraiment essayé de le passer à un peigne plus fin... _

* * *

**RENDS-MOI MON CŒUR !**

_Pour ce qu'il me fait subir..._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours qu'Eustass captain Kidd était retenu « captif » par son non moins entre parenthèses « bienfaiteur », celui-ci le laissant croupir dans une grotte toute la journée pour ne revenir que le soir. Le capitaine aux épis roux ne savait pas où le chirurgien partait ni à quoi il occupait son temps, mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il était bien assez préoccupé par la mouise totale de sa situation pour ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec les escapades de son geôlier.

Au-delà de ses blessures, Kidd souffrait de quelque chose qui à son sens lui était bien plus infernal : l'ennuie.

Quoi de plus ennuyeux que de rester immobile pendant des heures et des heures à regarder la voûte rocheuse ? Il était menotté à deux colonnes de pierre que Law avait fait sortir du sol pour le retenir allongé sur son matelas, bras écartés dans une position qui le rebutait.

En plus d'être inconfortable et de l'empêcher de se retourner, il avait l'impression d'être crucifié sur trente centimètres de mousse.

Comme ces grenouilles que l'on épinglait sur les tables de laboratoire pour leur ouvrir le ventre.  
Étant donné l'état du sien et la nette tendance sadique de son médecin, la métaphore empiétait dangereusement sur la réalité. Kidd soupira, sentant ses fils lui tirer.

D'ordinaire, granit marin ou pas, il n'aurait eu qu'à forcer un peu pour faire sauter ces stalagmites. Mais le problème résidait dans ces maudits fils monstrueusement fragiles qui l'aidaient à cicatriser : le moindre geste pouvait les péter.

Le capitaine n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que Law ne s'amuserait pas à le recoudre une troisième fois pour le plaisir de lui broder dessus.

Or s'il voulait guérir vite pour décamper d'ici le plus rapidement possible, il se devait de profiter un maximum des traitements que daignait bien lui soumettre ce chirurgien.

Pas que cela l'enchantait, mais il aurait été stupide de ne pas exploiter les avantages que lui accordait son malheur.

Kidd fronça ses sourcils : les ombres des irrégularités dans le plafond de la caverne s'étaient allongées.

Monopolisant ses muscles pour relever la tête, le capitaine put en effet remarquer que derrière le grillage en bambou le ciel s'était coloré d'orange.  
Il relâcha la tension qu'il exerçait sur sa nuque en laissant son crâne tomber sur le matelas.

Law ne devrait pas tarder.

C'était toujours au coucher du soleil qu'il réapparaissait, passant le grillage avec des tonnes de sacs en plastiques dans chaque main.

Au début, Kidd croyait qu'ils contenaient tous des aliments… après tout, c'était de là que le chirurgien sortait les conserves et autres plats préchauffés que les deux hommes mangeaient tous les soirs.  
Mais le capitaine aux épis roux était maintenant sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que de la nourriture dans ces sacs.

Quelque chose de bien plus louche que des haricots cuits à l'eau devait s'y cacher.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'induisait le petit rituel que Law officiait chaque soirée.

Kidd fut sorti de son introspection par le raclement de la grille sur le sol rocheux. Law entra avant de refermer violemment le grillage de bambou du pied, ses mains encombrées par six sacs plastiques remplies à ras bord.  
Il avait coincé son nodashi sous son bras, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen pour transporter son arme.

Après avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil à son patient étendu sur le matelas pour s'enquérir de sa présence, le chirurgien s'empressa de le dépasser pour filer au fond de la grotte.

Le capitaine roux regarda du coin de l'œil Law disparaître dans le boyau qui prolongeait la caverne, chargé de tous ses sacs.

Et voilà, c'était reparti !

Chaque soir, c'était le même manège.

Le chirurgien s'effaçait dans les ténèbres de ce long couloir rocheux pour n'en ressortir que dix minutes plus tard. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il trafiquait dans son antre pendant ce laps de temps…

Kidd entendit soudain le son familier d'une lourde porte grincer sur ses gonds. C'était ténu, mais dans le silence de ces lieux le pet d'une mouche aurait pu être audible.

Des rares moments où Kidd pouvait se lever, il n'avait pas réussi à voir autre chose que les ténèbres qui bouchaient ce boyau. Si porte il y avait, elle devait être camouflée derrière ce voile d'ombre.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment Law avait pu se débrouiller pour installer une porte à même la roche, préférant spéculer sur tout ce qui pouvait y avoir derrière.

Ce que conservait jalousement Law à l'abri des regards indiscrets pouvait être une panoplie de choses plus ou moins précieuses, mais le mystère était d'autant plus dense que le chirurgien réapparaissait toujours du fond de la grotte avec un sac en moins.

Kidd l'avait remarqué il y a peu et depuis, le mystère du sac manquant venant triturer ses pensées au même titre que les ébauches de ses plans d'évasion.

Il avait conclu de ce stratagème que l'un des sacs devait surement contenir un quelconque trésor que Law s'amusait à amasser par petite quantité. En tout cas, parmi tous ces sacs, il était quasiment sûr que l'un d'entre eux ne comportait pas leur dîner quotidien.

À quoi bon stocker avec tant de précaution quelque chose d'aussi futile que des aliments ?

Surtout pour ce que Law ramenait… on ne pouvait pas dire que des côtelettes de porc froides étaient un luxe à mettre sous clef.

L'idée du trésor plaisait au capitaine. Il se promettait de ne pas quitter l'île sans avoir un peu volé ce chirurgien aux pratiques douteuses.

Mais voilà, l'île, encore fallait-il pouvoir la quitter. Si élaborer des plans pour se tirer d'ici était quelque chose qui lui occupait la majeure partie de ses journées, ce qui le préoccupait plus activement était de récupérer son cœur.

Hors de question de partir sans lui.

Il savait que Law le gardait tout le temps sur lui car il s'en allait avec chaque matin et le sortait de l'un des sacs de course le soir.

Kidd n'aimait pas savoir son cœur loin de lui.  
Encore moins près de ce chirurgien de malheur.  
Il aurait préféré que Law lui conserve au fond de la grotte derrière cette porte, il n'aurait au moins pas eu l'angoisse de se faire accidentellement transpercer le cœur par il ne savait quelle mauvaise combine.

Si le temps pour penser le récupérer ne lui manquait pas, les possibilités à exploiter étaient quant à elles minimes. La journée était déjà à éliminer d'office : son cœur était loin de lui et il restait attaché à des pics en pierre sans possibilités d'établir quoi que ce soit.  
Les seules périodes qu'il pouvait essayer de mettre à profit étaient le soir et la nuit.

Chose qu'il avait déjà faite, d'une certaine manière.

L'écho lointain de l'ouverture d'une porte se fit de nouveau entendre, sortant momentanément Kidd de ses pensées. Law ne devrait pas tarder à réapparaître avec un de ses sacs plastique manquant.

Il se promettait aussi de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cet étrange rituel après s'être occupé de ses priorités. Priorités qu'il ne pourrait essayer de régler que la nuit, donc, car ayant trouvé un moyen d'alléger sa captivité.

En effet, il avait vite découvert qu'il lui était impossible de dormir les poignets attachés.

Law l'avait remarqué lorsque son patient était resté emprisonné dans son sous-marin deux nuits durant sans fermer l'œil. Le chirurgien avait alors cru se voir dans un miroir : les mêmes cernes avaient pris place sous les yeux fatigués de Kidd qui avait perdu toute sa hargne et son énergie.

Bien que ne plus l'entendre râler à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce était agréable, Law avait dû se résoudre à le détacher le soir venue. Après tout, le priver de sa plus naturelle source de guérison n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le voir se remettre rapidement.

Kidd gardait néanmoins toujours le bracelet de pierre qui enserrait ses poignets attachés, son fruit du démon conservant ainsi la bride du granite marin.  
Au moins se retrouvait-il libre de ses mouvements.  
C'était un début.

Law s'était de plus tenu à veiller le capitaine toutes les nuits, son cœur en main, prêt à appuyer dessus au moindre geste suspect. Cette garde pour le moins excessive laissait peu d'ouverture à Kidd, même avec sa nouvelle liberté d'action.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment exploiter cette faille pour la mettre à son profit : Law était assez fortiche quand il s'agissait de veiller.

La première nuit de sa pseudo-liberté, il avait bien essayé de jeter des coups d'œil furtif à son garde toutes les heures, mais les mêmes yeux gris lui étaient apparus. Le regard tranchant, aucunement marqué par la fatigue.

Enfin, avec les cernes permanents du médecin, Kidd ne pouvait pas deviner si les veillés que s'infligeait Law influençaient ou non sur sa santé. De toute façon, arriverait bien le moment où il devrait dormir. Il restait humain.

Law réapparut soudain avec ses sacs plastiques, son nodashi toujours coincé sous son bras. Kidd le regarda déposer sa marchandise ainsi que son arme au milieu de la caverne, puis le chirurgien se retourna vers lui.

— Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé, tout seul ?

Kidd ne répondit rien à cette mauvaise ironie, fixant toujours Law qui était en train de s'avancer vers lui. Le chirurgien s'accroupit alors près de son patient en passant un bref coup d'œil sur ses bandages.

— Des douleurs ?

— J'ai des courbatures à force d'être attaché, râla Kidd en faisant cliqueter ses menottes.

— Je ne te parlais pas de ça.

Le capitaine aux épis roux allait répliquer quand Law lui plaqua soudain sa main sur le front. Kidd détourna violemment la tête.

— Me touche pas !

— T'es blanc comme un linge. Normalement, tu devrais commencer à reprendre des couleurs…

Sans demander la permission, Law baissa les bandages de son vis-à-vis pour examiner ses blessures. Ignorant les gesticulations de son patient agrémenté d'insultes en tout genre, il passa le doigt sur la fine pellicule de peau qui était en train de se former.  
Ça semblait plutôt bien parti pour une bonne cicatrisation.  
Alors pourquoi le capitaine était-il aussi pâle ?

Law se releva pour se détourner finalement du rouquin, partant défaire ce qu'il avait amené dans les sacs plastiques pour étaler le tout devant lui.  
Toujours les mêmes plats en conserves déjà cuits.

Kidd accueillit cette diversité alimentaire avec une moue boudeuse, commençant à développer une sainte horreur des lentilles à la béchamel.

Sur son bateau, la bonne nourriture n'était jamais ce qui manquait. Se voir restreindre à des repas de naufragé était pour lui quelque chose qui n'aidait surement pas à son rétablissement.

Il l'avait fais remarquer à Law plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci semblait bien se foutre des hypothèses médicales autres que les siennes.

— Je te laisse commencer à manger, dit le chirurgien en sortant la clef des menottes de la poche arrière de son jean. Je reviens, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose.

Incrédule, Kidd le vit défaire ses entraves puis lui tourner le dos.

Il était sérieux ?

Bon, d'accord, il gardait toujours les menottes aux poignets pour l'empêcher de se servir de son fruit du démon, mais tout de même ! Il le laissait libre, comme ça, sans surveillance aucune ?

Même pour aller pisser, d'habitude, il l'accompagnait.

— Oh, et j'emporte ton cœur avec moi, bien évidemment ! Souligna Law dans un sourire en montrant le cube gélatineux retenu dans sa main droite.

Eustass fit la moue, regardant la grille de bambou se refermer derrière ce foutu chirurgien.

Tss, à quoi bon penser s'enfuir ou faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidérés avec à la clef une torture contre-productive ? C'était bien la peine de lui faire miroiter des espoirs d'évasions inutiles.

Empoignant une conserve d'haricots, il l'ouvrit brusquement en forçant sa poigne autour du cylindre métallique, faisant sauter le couvercle.

Ruminant sa malchance en se remplissant la bouche de légume vert, son regard dériva progressivement vers les ténèbres insondables qui camouflaient le fond de la grotte.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait savoir ce qui se cachait dans cette obscurité.

Où la porte pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? A trente mètres ? Cinquante mètres ?… deux-cents mètres ?

De ce qu'il entendait comme écho chaque soir, il était difficile de définir une distance.

Mastiquant ses haricots, Kidd regarda le dehors de la grille puis revint sur les ténèbres de la grotte.  
Law n'était parti que depuis trente secondes.

Il fallait au moins dix minutes pour faire l'aller-retour du sous-marin à ici, et il ne mettait chaque soir pas plus de temps pour disparaitre dans le boyau et revenir.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi libre de ses mouvements sans surveillance aucune. Cette occasion, il avait le sentiment qu'il la gâchait complètement à mâcher ses haricots verts.

Peut-être pouvait-il juste aller jeter un coup d'œil. La porte n'était si ça se trouve même pas fermé, cela lui permettrait ainsi d'apprécier la valeur de ce que Law cachait derrière.  
De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait prendre le risque de lui voler quelque chose.

Non, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Lorsqu'il serait sûr d'avoir trouvé son échappatoire, alors il envisagerait de repartir avec deux trois souvenirs. Mais d'ici-là, il n'était pas assez idiot pour faire autre chose que du repérage.

S'il faisait vite, il serait même revenu bien avant que Law ne pousse de nouveau le grillage en bambou.

Son regard passa de nouveau du dehors au boyau ténébreux dans un mouvement furtif.

Il fallait qu'il se décide maintenant.

Dans une ou deux minutes, il y aurait trop de risques.

Se levant avec prudence, comme soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit, Eustass regarda le dehors avec insistance. Personne. La roche plongeait vers la mer, le paysage désertique lui permettant sans mal de constater l'absence du chirurgien.

Même les galapagos ne venaient pas de ce côté de l'île, ces mouettes ayant apparemment compris que s'approcher du repère de cet humain n'était pas recommandé pour leur survie.

Scrutant une dernière fois le lointain pour être sûr de ne pas voir poindre une silhouette, Kidd prit sa décision et se retourna pour se précipiter dans les ténèbres du boyau.

Après être resté des heures et des heures allongé sans bouger, il dut faire quelques foulés peu assurés avant de retrouver une coordination dans ses muscles qui le propulsèrent dans les ténèbres.

Courir lui tirait sur ses fils, mais ses blessures étaient loin d'être sa priorité et la douleur était gommée par l'impatience de voir les nombreux trésors que renfermait cette salle. La lumière dans son dos perdit peu à peu en intensité jusqu'à ne plus rien éclairer.

Il espérait que le conduit était toujours en ligne droite car même après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, il n'y voyait pas à plus de 5 mètres.

De toute façon, la porte ne devait pas être loin.

Il courait déjà depuis deux minutes, si Law faisait ce trajet en marchant, Kidd ne devrait pas mettre beaucoup de temps avant de tomber sur la porte.

Les pas de sa course se répercutaient entre les murs rocheux dans un écho qui se perdait dans l'obscurité, jointe à son souffle qui s'était accéléré.

C'était tout de même étrange qu'il ne voit aucun cul-de-sac, rien qui ne venait barrer sa route.  
Si porte il y avait, peut-être l'avait-il manquée.

Si ça se trouve, elle avait été placée sur l'une des parois.  
N'ayant pas regardé avec attention sa gauche ni sa droite, Kidd eut un doute qui lui fit redoubler son allure, presser de trouver quelque chose qui infirmerait sa théorie.

Il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans le boyau, les ténèbres s'étant accaparé le couloir de roche qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

Mais où se trouvait donc cette porte qu'il entendait grincer chaque soir ?  
Elle ne devait pas être bien loin !

En plus de douter l'avoir déjà passé, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que son cœur lui soit palpé dans tous les sens.

Il priait il ne savait quel Dieu pour que Law prenne son temps ou soit retardé par un accident inopiné. Mais Kidd ne croyait pas aux miracles, c'est pourquoi il dut se résoudre et se jura que s'il ne trouvait pas cette porte d'ici trente secondes, il ferait demi-tour.

C'est au moment où il allait finir son serment que la porte en question se dessina enfin dans les ténèbres.

Kidd étira un sourire, accélérant l'allure.

Elle était faite d'acier et le blindage semblait épais, deux barreaux en ferrailles disposés à l'horizontale bloquaient son ouverture.  
Ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher le capitaine aux épis roux de l'ouvrir, bien au contraire.

Elle aurait été faite de bois ou de pierre, Kidd n'aurait pu l'ouvrir sans l'abîmer un peu. Il se serait ainsi fait repéré en laissant une marque évidente de sa petite effraction.  
Mais avec un élément magnétisable, son pouvoir allait lui permettre d'ouvrir cette porte aussi sûrement que s'il en aurait eu la clef.

Il arriva finalement haletant près de cette barrière blindée, posant précipitamment les paumes de ses mains sur les barres de fer.

Elles étaient retenues à la porte par deux cadenas.  
Facile.

Kidd s'empressa de libérer son pouvoir qu'il laissa infiltrer les barreaux de ferrailles.

Rien.

Fronçant ses sourcils, il essaya de nouveau sans que rien ne bouge. Les cadenas semblaient se foutre de lui à rester obstinément coller à leur barre.

C'était impossible que le métal soit démagnétisé, Law n'avait pas pu prévoir son arrivée.

Quelque chose qui bougeait au niveau de ses mains attira soudain son regard.

Kidd se prit brusquement une claque mentale lorsqu'il vit les menottes de granit marin se balancer à ses poignets.

Il avait complètement oublié leur présence, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas ouvrir de simples cadenas lui était maintenant évident.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, et re-merde !

Kidd s'en voulait.

Il se serait frappé la tête contre cette porte s'il n'aurait pas eu peur de la défoncer.

Mais quel idiot ! Il aurait dû penser à cet inconvénient plus tôt.

La joie de se voir accorder un peu de liberté avait amoindri sa prudence.  
Tss, il aurait dû prendre quelques secondes de plus pour étudier la situation au lieu de foncer tête baisser.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il était là, devant la porte, c'était encore plus rageant de ne pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Un trésor incroyable se trouvait peut-être là, à quelques centimètres de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Un trésor, ou quelque chose d'encore mieux ! Qui sait ce que ce chirurgien pouvait comploter ici.

Tentant vainement de vérifier les cadenas, Kidd ne força pas trop de peur de les arracher.  
Il lâcha un soupir frustré. Bêtement, le capitaine essaya de chercher des interstices dans l'encadrement de la porte pour tenter d'identifier ce qui était contenu derrière.  
Peut-être pourrait-il entrapercevoir le reflet de pièces d'or…  
Rien.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir n'était que ténèbres. Alors qu'il allait se redresser, vexé, un bruit retint son attention.

Ça venait de derrière la porte.

C'était ténu, à peine perceptible, mais néanmoins là.  
Le même bruit se répéta, faisant froncer les sourcils du capitaine.

Étrange, les trésors faisaient rarement du bruit.

Collant son oreille sur l'interstice qu'il avait pu trouver, il perçut alors plus clairement le son qui arrivait à passer l'alliage de métal.

C'était flou, peu ordonné.

Cela pouvait être fort comme parfois presque inaudible.

Se concentrant plus ardument, le léger bruit lui parut comme… des cognements.

Ça cognait à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
À croire que pleins de mains frappait contre les murs dans un ensemble désordonné. Il crut même entendre des grognements.

Cette vision d'horreur fit décoller le Kidd de cette porte, son regard la dévisageant maintenant avec un dégoût certain. Mais qu'est-ce que Law pouvait bien retenir derrière ce blindage de métal ?

Tout à ses incertitudes, Kidd se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui venait de s'écouler. Était-il devant cette porte depuis deux minutes ? Cinq minutes ?… Plus ?

Si Law revenait et ne le voyait pas en train de manger, il ne savait pas si son cœur y résisterait.

Tournant le dos à cette porte et son aura malsaine, il fila le plus vite qu'il put vers le point de lumière qui lui paressait maintenant horriblement loin.  
Il avait beau courir le plus vite que lui permettaient ses blessures, ce point ne semblait pas vouloir grandir, lui donnant l'horrible impression de faire du surplace.

Sa suture lui tirait désagréablement la peau, mais ça, il s'en foutait royalement.

Si Law revenait avant lui, ce serait une douleur hautement différente qu'il aurait à affronter.

Se dépêchant d'avaler le chemin qu'il avait fait à l'aller, il avait l'impression que le boyau de pierre s'était allongé entre-temps.  
C'était interminable, et bien que cette fois il voyait se rapprocher la sortie, chaque seconde le tenait dans l'horreur de sentir son cœur se faire déchirer.

Il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de cette ouverture lumineuse, priant pour que Law ne soit pas là à l'attendre.

De toute manière, si c'était le cas, il le sentirait avant de le voir.

Il pouvait maintenant discerner la grille, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
La lumière gomma peu à peu les ténèbres et dans un dernier sprint, Kidd réussit à débouler dans l'entrée.

La première chose qu'il vérifia fut si Law était présent dans la grotte. Après avoir jeté des regards frénétiques un peu partout, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun sweat jaune caché dans un coin d'ombre prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Il vérifia également le dehors de la grille en s'assurant que Law n'est pas put le voir sortir du fond de la grotte, mais personne ne se dessinait non plus à l'horizon.

Il était seul.

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il se laissa tomber par terre à côté de sa conserve d'haricots à moitié entamée. Lui lançant un regard las, il finit par l'attraper pour se mettre le reste dans la bouche.

Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de découvrir que Law gardait des trucs vivants derrière sa porte qu'il devait s'en rendre malade.

Mais sa curiosité n'avait pas été rassasiée, au contraire.  
Quel genre d'élevage pouvait bien faire ce chirurgien ?

Étais-ce des expériences ratées ? Des esclaves ? Une espèce rare ? Pour que Law les protège ainsi, cela devait surement rapporter gros. Ou bien avait-il peur que l'on sache ce qu'il retenait derrière cette porte et il y avait mis des gardiens ?

Le grillage de bambou s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter Kidd qui ne s'était pas encore totalement calmé. Il déposa la conserve vide à coté de lui avant de boire la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau, espérant qu'après avoir englouti un demi-litre sans reprendre son souffle Law ne trouve pas suspect qu'il ait la respiration saccadée.

— Bien, tu as assez mangé ?

Malgré la peur qu'il avait eue plus tôt concernant ce chirurgien de malheur, Kidd tiqua en sentant la colère montée.

— Ta gueule, râla-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Arrête de te comporter comme ma mère !

Trafalgar eut un soupir agacé. Cet homme avait décidément le pire des caractères au monde. Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas balancé à la mer quand il aurait pu le faire ?

Le capitaine roux prit soudain en compte la seringue que le médecin tenait en main.

Une grosse seringue.

Quand Law vit le blocage que Kidd semblait faire sur son outil de travail, il étira un sourire mesquin.

— Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'as peur des piqures ?

— Tu vas m'enfoncer ça dans la peau ? Demanda Kidd, comme si c'était une mauvaise blague.

— Tournes-toi.

— Va te faire f-aaaargh !

Law avait appuyé sur le cœur battant qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, coupant ainsi toute rébellion chez son patient. Il lâcha ensuite l'organe du Kidd pour envoyer valser son propriétaire sur le matelas, ventre contre le tissu.

Trop sonné pour réagir et sentant encore sa poitrine le lancer, Kidd ne sentit même pas Law lui prendre ses poignets pour l'attacher aux deux colonnes de pierre. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir constaté s'être faits immobilisés de la sorte que sa colère éclata, traitant l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui de tous les noms connus et inconnus.

— T'es vraiment chiant, lâcha Law en se mettant à califourchon sur ses fesses. Compte pas sur moi pour jouer au gentil docteur.

— Dégage de là ! Hurla Kidd en se débattant inutilement.

Trafalgar raffermit la prise de ses jambes en ignorant les gesticulations du capitaine, posant ses doigts sur son dos.

Ils étaient chauds.

Kidd les sentis lui descendre méthodiquement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, palpant ses vertèbres en cherchant apparemment un endroit ou planter sa seringue.

'Tin, foutues mouettes de merde, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur la seule île où se trouvait aussi ce chirurgien ! Et puis depuis quand les ponctions entraient dans le traitement de blessures superficielles ? Kidd n'était pas médecin, mais il savait tout de même que pour traiter des plaies, on n'enfonçait pas des aiguilles dans la chaire.

— Serre les dents, ça risque de piquer un peu, l'informa Trafalgar alors qu'il posait le bout de sa seringue entre deux vertèbres. Mais après tout, je vais pas te choyer. C'est vrai, je suis pas ta mère…

Pour illustrer ses mots, il fit brusquement rentrer l'aiguille de la seringue dans sa peau. Kidd se cambra douloureusement, poussant un cri qu'il eut du mal à étouffer dans sa gorge.

Aaargh, il n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte ! Eustass croyait s'être pris une épée dans le dos !

Putain, dès qu'il serait libre, il le tuerait.

— Ça fait mal ? Demanda vicieusement le chirurgien.

Il le tuerait lentement. De la façon la plus atroce qui soit.

La seringue dévia soudain légèrement de la verticale, venant creuser sa chair.

— Annrrff ! Gémit Kidd en mordant le bord du matelas.

— Oups ! Désolé…

Désolé ? Désolé ! Le capitaine roux sentait Law tout sauf désolé !

On pouvait savoir ce qu'il foutait dans sa colonne vertébrale ? S'il continuait comme ça, il allait le paralyser ! La douleur était insupportable, tous ses nerfs lui envoyaient des signaux d'alarme et une sueur froide était en train de lui perler.

La seringue bougea de nouveau et Kidd cru cette fois que l'une de ses vertèbres venait de casser.

— Aaaaannf… arh… 'tin… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?… Tu veux me tuer ?

— J'y suis, l'informa Law dans un grand sourire. Essaye de te contenir, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux.

Eustass n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur sur la signification du « un peu » qu'une décharge électrique lui coupa le tronc en deux.

Son regard fut voiler quelques instants tant la douleur était intense, son cerveau semblant se demander s'il fallait mieux continuer à assurer autant de messages de détresse ou bien fermer boutique.

Un nerf.  
Ce connard venait de lui toucher un nerf.

Kidd allait déchiqueter le matelas à mordre dedans comme il le faisait, la sueur lui dégoulinant des tempes. Ce n'était pas de la chirurgie.  
À ce niveau-là, c'était de la boucherie !

— Eeeeeeeeet… voilà ! Dis Law en retirant d'un geste sec la seringue du dos d'Eustass qui eut un hoquet de douleur.

Le médecin resta un moment silencieux, regardant le liquide transparent qu'il avait amassé dans sa seringue en laissant le temps au Kidd de calmer sa respiration.

— Hm, j'en ai pas assez, dit-il d'un air désinvolte.

Le capitaine aux cheveux roux sentis avec horreur la pointe froide de la seringue venir de nouveau se poser entre deux autres de ses vertèbres.

— Non… NON !

Trafalgar suspendit son geste.

— Arrête ! Lui ordonna Eustass entre deux halètements. Laisse-moi crever, je m'en fous, mais arrête ça !

Law ne bougea pas, fixant Kidd en attendant apparemment autre chose. Eustass pensait qu'il revoyait son petit examen médical à son aune, dans le suspens du moment où il sentirait la pointe de sa seringue lui être retiré.

Une goutte de sueur eut le temps de lui descendre de la tempe jusqu'au menton.  
Rien ne bougeait.

Seul le souffle laborieux d'Eustass donnait vie au tableau.

Puis soudain, le chirurgien saisit sa seringue et l'enfonça aussi brutalement que la première fois dans le dos du Kidd. Celui-ci s'arqua sur ses menottes en lâchant un cri de douleur.

— Tu veux que j'arrête ? Lui demanda Law sur un ton dès plus sérieux.

Il fit pencher sa seringue, l'aiguille balayant l'intérieur du dos de son patient. Kidd réussit à endiguer ses hurlements en se faisant violence mais ne parvint pas à ralentir son souffle.

Souffle qu'il gémissait de douleur, car même bouger sa cage thoracique lui faisait horriblement mal.

— Réponds-moi, lui ordonna sévèrement Law.

Kidd prit un moment pour calmer sa respiration, profitant de ce court répit pour essayer de juguler sa douleur.

— … s'pèce… de connard… j-raaAAAAnnnrf ! Haan… haann… arrête ! ARRÊTE ÇA !

Le capitaine roux avait contracté ses muscles à la dernière invective, tentant de tirer sur ses chaînes pour briser ses entraves.  
Rien ne bougea.

Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas, n'ayant même plus la force de lutter. 'Tin, en plus il sentait que quelque uns de ses fils venaient de craquer.

Un léger rire passa les lèvres du médecin qui arriva désagréablement aux oreilles du capitaine.

Mais sur quel genre de sadique était-il tombé ?!

— Demande-le moi plus gentiment, lui susurra Law.

Kidd eut un frisson de dégoût quant à ces paroles prononcées d'une manière si… sensuelle.

C'était donc ça.  
Il désirait le voir supplier sa clémence et implorer sa pitié… c'était quand même pas mal tordu et d'un sadisme pervers que Kidd ne lui aurait pas crû. Il le savait enclin à ce genre de chose, mais pas à ce niveau-là.

Si Kidd n'aurait pas eu si mal, il en aurait lâché un pouffement ironique.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'abaisserait jamais, c'était bien ça. Surtout pour un mec qui était en train de le torturer.

Il le tuerait.  
Cette fois, il se le jurait à lui-même, il le tuerait.

Il foutrait sa vie en l'air, le torturerait jusqu'à plus soif, puis il le tuerait. Lentement. Très lentement. Et là, il verrait ce que le mot souffrance voulait vraiment dire.

— J'attends, lui rappela vicieusement Law.

— Va te faire foutre !… hhh… si j'avais pas ces menottes… tu serais déjà mort, lui lâcha dédaigneusement Kidd.

Il partit dans un hurlement instantanément après, la seringue faisant de la purée avec ses muscles. Bon, ok, il l'avait cherché. Mais plutôt crever dans la souffrance que de donner satisfaction à cet enfoiré.

— Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Dit Law en haussant la voix pour que son patient l'entende dans ses cris de douleur. Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Le capitaine aux cheveux roux sentit soudain sa conscience défaillir, ayant l'impression d'être l'incarnation d'un pantin désarticulé mis entre les mains d'un enfant qui aimait disséquer ses jouets aux ciseaux.

Mais laissez-le mourir !

Où était son foutu cœur qu'il le transperce de lui-même ? Tout plutôt que de subir ça plus longtemps.

Mais au moment où la douleur devenait insoutenable, Law s'arrêta.  
Il retira sa seringue, tirant un dernier cri de douleur au capitaine qui fut presque content de le pousser, marquant -il l'espérait- la fin de ses tourments.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que le bout froid de l'aiguille vint se poser sur son coccyx.

— Si j'enfonce l'aiguille ici, je peux t'assurer que ça n'aura rien à voir avec ce que tu as subi jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis toujours ouvert à des demandes polies.

Kidd arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts tant la douleur lui accaparait tous les sens. La sueur lui dégoulinait et des spasmes le secouaient, comme si son corps voulait se battre de lui-même contre la douleur.

— Hhh… hhh… arrête… hhh…s'teuplait…

Law accueillit cette amélioration avec un sourire. Il avait parfaitement senti que ces quelques mots avaient arraché la bouche du capitaine, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais ce n'était pas encore satisfaisant, il voulait que Kidd repousse bien plus loin les limites de son amour-propre. La douleur que cela lui infligerait serait bien plus cuisante que ce qu'il était en train de faire subir à son dos.

— Tu peux surement faire plus convaincant, susurra-t-il. Implore-moi mieux que ça.

Kidd serra les dents. Il ne pourrait pas.

Ce n'était même pas dû à sa volonté, mais se connaissant, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas sortir autre chose que ça.

— Vas te faire…

Law enfonça de quelques millimètres l'aiguille de sa seringue, juste assez pour que son patient réprime un gémissement de douleur.

Le chirurgien savait que son endurance arrivait à sa limite.  
Ses muscles se contractaient de moins en moins et ses cris se faisaient plus suppliants. Il lâchait prise face à la douleur. C'était dans cette optique qu'offrir une échappatoire devenait intéressant.

— Allez, j'arrête de te charcuter si tu me supplie correctement.

Kidd avait le regard vide, se foutant éperdument de ce que pouvait bien lui dire son tortionnaire. Qu'il le finisse, un point c'est tout. Il aurait déjà dû le tuer il y a bien longtemps, ce n'était donc que partie remise.

— Si j'enfonce l'aiguille ici, ton os sera rapidement atteint. En insistant, je peux le percer et entrer jusque dans la moelle. Ce sera long, et affreusement douloureux. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien à casser ce petit os là ? C'est qu'avec le coccyx de fêlé, il n'y aura aucune position qui te soulagera. Tu souffriras continuellement.

Les poings du Kidd se serrèrent sur ses chaines.

Alors il ne comptait pas le tuer ? Quel monstre.  
Si cet os cassé s'accompagnait d'autant de douleur… ne serait-il pas un handicap pour lui par la suite ?

— Bon, soupira Law. Ça me permettra au moins d'avoir de la moelle fraîche à analyser.

Lorsque Kidd sentis la seringue s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son dos, sa raison musela sa fierté.

— NON ! Arrête ! Je… putain, je t'en supplie !

Law eut un sourire démentiel. Il retira précipitamment sa seringue, plaquant Kidd dans son matelas en lui tirant un grognement de douleur. Il amena alors son sourire à l'oreille du capitaine.

— Bien ! Lui susurra-t-il. Maintenant, jure-moi que tu ne tenteras plus jamais d'aller au fond de la grotte.

Kidd eut un hoquet, tournant vivement la tête vers Law.

Celui-ci le fixait de son regard tranchant, profondément menaçant.

— Comment as-tu… ? Grogna Kidd.

— Courir accélère le rythme cardiaque.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux. Évidemment ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Son cœur se trouvait à ce moment dans la main du chirurgien, il avait parfaitement vu que son rythme cardiaque ne collait pas avec l'activité de bouffer tranquillement des haricots.

Putain, non mais quel imbécile !

— Jure-le moi, insista Law.

— Je le jure, grommela Kidd.

— Jure quoi ?

— Je jure de ne pas retourner au fond de la grotte, répéta hargneusement le capitaine.

D'avoir élevé la voix lui fis mal au dos, ce qui se traduisit par un bref gémissement rapidement étouffé dans sa gorge.

Law fut étonné du peu de temps qu'il avait fallu au rouquin pour retrouver son arrogance. Pourtant, il était sûr que son dos lui faisait encore affreusement mal et la sueur maculait toujours son corps.

Hm… coriace.

— Bon, j'espère que la leçon est rentrée, dit Law en se redressant en position assise. Par contre, j'ai vraiment besoin de plus de sérum…

— QU-…

Kidd n'eut pas le temps de protester, la seringue s'enfonçant profondément dans sa colonne pour en ressortir aussi vite.

Ça ne lui avait même pas fait mal.

À peine s'il avait senti l'aiguille.

Quel connard…

— Ça devrait suffire, dit Law en se levant de sur son patient, le laissant récupérer de sa petite punition. Je ne te refermerais pas la plaie que je t'ai ouverte dans le dos, et sache que si tu fais encore une chose aussi stupide, c'est avec mon sabre que je rouvrirais ta cicatrice.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Law quitta la grotte pour aller faire des examens avec ce qu'il venait de récolter.

Kidd fut soulagé de pouvoir commencer à s'occuper de sa douleur tranquillement, maudissant le jour où ce chirurgien psychopathe avait croisé son chemin.

…

_Il attendit d__'__avoir refermé le SAS pour laisser son dos tomber contre la porte et son rire se libérer. _

_Un rire fou, démentiel, mais qu__'__est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! _

_Son jean était même un peu trop serré pour contenir toutes ses émotions. _

_C__'__était__…__ bon. _

_Voir Eustass captain Kidd ainsi soumis avait été d__'__un jouissif que Trafalgar n__'__aurait jamais soupçonné. _

_Les cris de souffrance qu__'__il était arrivé à lui arracher avaient eu un effet des plus luxuriants sur sa personne. _

_Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il criait bien ! _

_D__'__habitude, les pleures arrivaient plutôt rapidement et il n__'__avait même pas le temps de demander les supplications avant qu__'__elles ne lui soient offertes. _

_Mais là, non. _

_Kidd avait faits durer, il l__'__avait laissé jouer longtemps avec lui__…__ peut-être un peu trop étant donné ce qui quémandait son attention un peu plus bas dans son pantalon. _

_Law sentait maintenant l__'__adrénaline redescendre avec regret, ayant magnifiquement apprécié la punition. _

_Ses yeux s__'__écarquillèrent soudain et son sourire retomba. _

_La punition__…__ il avait apprécié infligé cette sévère punition au capitaine. _

_Tremblant, il porta une main à sa tempe. _

_Non__…__ non, il n__'__était pas comme lui. _

_Il ne voulait pas lui ressembler, en aucun cas ! _

_Ce n__'__était là qu__'__une séance en laboratoire comme tant d__'__autres. Oui. Un simple patient qu__'__il avait dû traiter. _

_Et puis c__'__était la faute d__'__Eustass, aussi ! Il n__'__avait qu__'__à pas hurler comme ça ! _

_Law se redressa de sur la porte, toute trace de plaisir ayant déserté son visage. _

_Ce qu__'__on pouvait y lire à présent était plus proche de la détermination. _

_Il comprenait maintenant ce qu__'__avait pu ressentir ce flamant rose. _

_Mais ce n__'__était pas lui ! Et ça ne le serait jamais !_

_Law délaissa le fil de ses pensées pour s__'__en aller dans son laboratoire, la seringue à la main. _

_Laissant les derniers effets qu__'__avait pu lui procurer cette punition se dissoudre, il tourna le dos au plaisir qu__'__il venait de ressentir pour se concentrer sur le protocole qu__'__il allait devoir suivre. _

_Isoler des souches de lymphocytes et de leucocytes était chiant, mais bon__…_

_Il devait bien ça à son patient._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Pour ce qu'il m'impose

_Bon, tout d'abord, mes excuses pour le léger retard qu'a prit ce chapitre. Oui, non, je ne fixe pas de date mais ce chapitre à quand même prit un peu plus longtemps à voir le jour sur ce site que les autres. Je m'explique ! _  
_Mon adaptateur m'a lâché il y a deux semaines, autrement dit : plus d'ordi ! _

_Je me suis empressé d'en commander un autre, mais la livraison à pris deux semaines (coïncidence ? ;p) au lieu de trois jours. En plus de ça, je suis partie en vacance, dooooonc cela explique le léger contre-temps. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ! Si je continue comme ça, le dernier chapitre sera trop lourd pour être accepté par l'hébergeur du site ! XD _

_Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse pour ce quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Moi j'ai personnellement kiffé l'écrire, à vous de me dire si vous vous êtes éclaté à le lire ! :P_

_Mes excuses pour les éventuels fautes j'ai vraiment essayé de faire au mieux ^^' _

* * *

**RENDS-MOI MON CŒUR !**

_Pour ce qu'il m'impose..._

Le capitaine Kidd avait passé sa journée attaché sur le ventre, ayant encore trop mal au dos pour l'appuyer contre le matelas de mousse qui lui servait de couche. Sa blessure s'était fait un devoir de lui rappeler sa présence toute la journée, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit.

Il avait dû subir les vagues de douleurs lancées par son système nerveux des heures durant, sans interruption, avec des sueurs froides pour compagnie et quelques frissons désagréables qui lui remuaient les tripes. À croire que l'âme du chirurgien était toujours au-dessus de lui à charcuter son dos en ricanant.

Cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas loupé.

Kidd ne savait même pas ce que Law avait pu casser ou déchirer par inadvertance dans la punition douloureuse que ce médecin avait eu plaisir à lui administrer.

Si ça se trouve, il avait réussi à lui causer des lésions irréversibles dans la moelle épinière ?

Si tel était le cas, Kidd s'assurerait que ce foutu docteur en ait aussi.  
Du genre, définitives.

Ses chaînes, qui ne lui étaient d'habitude pas très agréables, l'avaient aujourd'hui mené au supplice. Elles lui avaient tiré sur les bras, malmenant ainsi sa colonne vertébrale en lui faisant douloureusement ressentir l'impact qu'il avait au milieu du dos.

Mais cette douleur permanente ainsi que l'absence d'activité l'avait motivé à essayer de chercher la pire façon qu'il aurait de torturer ce chirurgien une fois qu'il serait libre de ses mouvements.

Il voulait le faire hurler.

Bien plus que ce que Kidd avait été forcé à lui céder.  
Le fer restait toujours l'outil le plus simple et le plus efficace pour contraindre quelqu'un à s'user les cordes vocales, mais il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus lent.

Quelque chose qui puisse obliger ce chirurgien de malheur à le supplier de le tuer, tout comme Kidd l'avait supplié d'arrêter.

Le capitaine n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Aucune plainte d'aucune sorte, pas la moindre lamentation n'avait jamais passé la barrière de ses lèvres…

Et puis cet empaffé arrivait soudain, l'air de rien, avec des engins de torture dissimulés sous une couverture médicale pour le charcuter jusqu'à lui faire cracher des supplications ! Ne devait-il pas le soigner, de base ? Ne s'était-il pas présenté à lui comme un docteur ? À jouer avec ses fils, ses cotons et ses potions d'acides, n'aurait-il pas dû lui redonner la forme au lieu de lui dégrader stupidement la santé ?

Pour n'être que passé devant la porte de métal caché au fond de la grotte, le capitaine trouvait cette lourde punition aux relents sadiques un peu excessive.

Quelque chose de réellement important pour Law devait se trouver retenu derrière ces gonds. Peut-être même que ce mystère était quelque chose auquel le brun tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Bien, même s'il s'agissait d'un trésor fait d'or et d'autres richesses clinquantes, Kidd avait pris sa décision : il le détruirait sous les yeux larmoyants du chirurgien.

Et si cette chose se révélait être vivante, il la tuerait. Que ce soit humain, chimérique ou démoniaque, il s'assurerait de mettre fin à ses jours devant le regard horrifié de Law.

Ensuite, il s'occuperait de faire crier le chirurgien jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait la gorge en feu. Il le ferait implorer son nom, jurer n'importe quoi, supplier de l'épargner…

Et ça ne serait qu'après l'avoir fait couiner jusqu'aux larmes que Kidd le…

Le grillage de bambou s'ouvrit en laissant passer l'objet de ses pensées. Law referma la grille, les mains toujours prises par des tonnes de sacs en plastique.

Kidd sentit son pouls s'accélérer, sa tête se tournant brusquement vers le médecin dans un tic nerveux. Le capitaine dardait sur Law un regard assassin, motivé par la montée d'adrénaline qui lui avait accéléré le souffle. S'il n'avait pas eu l'handicape de son dos et l'entrave de ses chaînes, il se serait lancé toute griffe dehors sur le médecin, crocs en avant.

Law lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil sans se préoccuper de l'aura meurtrière qui s'émanait de son patient, préférant continuer son chemin dans les profondeurs de la grotte sans faire plus attention à lui.

Kidd en profita pour essayer de calmer ses pulsions sanglantes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit caractéristique de la porte s'ouvrir au loin. Cette fichu porte qui lui avait opposé une résistance lors de sa petite excursion. Il percerait le secret que Law tenait tant à cacher, il se le jurait !

Il l'atteindrait là où ça pouvait lui faire mal. Ce mec avait une carapace dans laquelle il se protégeait, Kidd le sentait. Il lui suffisait de trouver les failles et de taper dedans pour faire voler sa jolie petite protection en éclat. Et alors il apprendrait à ce chirurgien ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à plus gros et plus méchant.

Kidd releva légèrement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement des sacs plastique tomber par terre. Law était revenu, il venait de lâcher ses fournitures à même le sol. Il fouilla quelques instants dedans pour se retourner vers Kidd, son cœur palpitant dans la main.

— Alors, ton dos ? Pas trop douloureux ?

Si Kidd aurait été en mesure de le faire, il lui aurait craché à la figure. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il ne voulait pas de sa fausse bonté dégoulinante d'hypocrisie !

Law s'approcha, le capitaine aux épis roux tirant sur ses chaînes dans un réflexe de conservation pour s'éloigner de son périmètre.  
Le chirurgien le remarqua, notant également le regard meurtrier ainsi que la crispation de la mâchoire de son patient. Il n'aurait pas même sourcillé si Kidd en était venu à grogner : on aurait dit un fauve enchaîné.

Law soupira en s'accroupissant près du rouquin. Bon, c'est vrai, il y avait été un peu fort. Mais il ne regrettait pas son acte. Il était maintenant assuré que Kidd n'irait plus fureter dans l'arrière de la grotte, et puis… rien que pour ce que cette punition lui avait fait ressentir, si c'était à refaire, il l'aurait refait sans hésiter.

Kidd le mitraillait toujours des yeux, envoyant toute sa hargne dans le seul mode offensif auquel il pouvait recourir pour le moment. Law maintient son regard quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber cette joute insensée pour s'intéresser plutôt à la blessure ouverte dans son dos.

Hm… tout à son désir de marquer l'esprit de son patient d'un gros INTERDIT quant au fait de pénétrer plus loin dans la grotte, il n'avait pas mesuré le poids de ses menaces. Il avait prévenu le capitaine qu'il ne toucherait pas à cette blessure. Soit. Mais il aurait tout de même pu la lui désinfecter.

Il espérait maintenant que le system immunitaire du Kidd allait faire du bon travail et éliminer efficacement les bactéries qui avaient surement eu la joie de pouvoir pulluler dans cette plaie ouverte à leur guise. Law avait fait des examens avec le sérum qu'il avait prélevé sur Kidd et rien ne semblait clocher.

Le taux de leucocytes et de lymphocytes était normal, aucune défaillance dans les souches de la moelle osseuse et bien qu'il n'est pas infligé au capitaine une prise dans le thymus, la logique voulait que s'il y ait présence de lymphocytes T matures dans son sang, aucun problème ne devait venir de cette glande. Son système immunitaire était donc parfaitement opérationnel.

Si Kidd était pâle, cela ne pouvait qu'être dû à sa constitution.

Law reporta son attention sur la plaie dans le dos de son patient : elle n'était heureusement pas purulente. La cicatrisation semblait se faire normalement.  
Tout du moins, pour l'instant.

Eustass fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de Law venir effleurer son dos.

— Ça fait mal si j'appuie là ? Demanda le médecin en infligeant une légère pression sur sa blessure.

Kidd retint un gémissement de douleur. Un déferlement de décharges électriques venait de fourmilier dans son système nerveux avec pour épicentre le doigt du chirurgien.

— Retire ta main, ordure ! Tu devrais le savoir si ça me fais mal, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as ouvert le dos !

Kidd avait râlé d'abord et réfléchit après. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir jeté son venin vis-à-vis de la punition qui allait normalement s'ensuivre. Son dos lui faisait déjà affreusement mal, ce n'était pas le moment pour endiguer d'autres souffrances inutiles.

À sa surprise, Law ne répliqua rien. La pression sur sa blessure ne s'accentua pas et son cœur garda un rythme tout ce qu'il y a de plus régulier. Il retira même ses doigts sans rien répondre à cette invective.

Hmph… il n'était pas très réactif, ce soir, le chirurgien.

— Je vais te détacher pour que tu te retournes, je veux voir les estafilades de ton torse, le prévint Law en sortant la clef de la poche arrière de son jean. J'ai toujours ton cœur en main, donc fais gaffe.

Même en sachant cela, Eustass mit un moment à se demander si quelques palpitations ne valaient pas le coup de profiter de l'occasion pour sauter à la gorge de son tortionnaire. Les douleurs superflues étaient à éviter, mais s'il pouvait en terminer avec son calvaire ici et maintenant, quelques palpitations à endurer valaient la prise de risque.

Le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il était déjà retourné sur son matelas avec les bras tendus et attachés.

Son dos le lança douloureusement mais Kidd serra les dents et ignora les impulsions électriques qui lui surgissaient dans la colonne.

Hors de question de lâcher un seul autre gémissement de douleur devant ce chirurgien.

Il arqua légèrement son dos pour que la blessure ne frotte pas sur le tissu, maîtrisant son souffle en attendant que Law finisse son auscultation.

La première chose que regarda le médecin fut son visage.

— Tu as déjà presque entièrement récupéré. Voyons voir pour le reste…

Law lui souleva les bandes médicinales qui enrubannaient son torse, constatant avec soulagement que la cicatrisation allait de bon train. Bien, au moins, il ne mourrait pas d'une infection. En revanche, il garderait surement de belles cicatrices.

Les blessures qui lui barraient le torse étaient profondes, mais quand on savait que l'adversaire de Kidd avait été Doflamingo, Law trouvait que le capitaine s'en tirait plutôt à bon compte. Les fils que manipulait le Shichibukai auraient facilement pu le découper en Apéricubes, servi tous frais aux seigneurs des mers comme mises en bouche.

Le capitaine avait dû se prendre un revers de ces fils et tomber de son navire. C'était en tout cas la seule hypothèse qui confirmait qu'il soit encore en vie.

Hm… c'était une chance qu'il ait pu dériver aussi loin sans défaillir. Comme le capitaine aux épis roux était un utilisateur du fruit du démon, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir la force de rester accroché à une planche avec du sel marin qui lui imbibait la peau.

Mais le fait était qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, et qu'il avait bien sûr fallu qu'il atterrisse sur son île. Le seul endroit au monde où Law avait justement décidé d'amarrer son sous-marin pour être tranquille.

Tss… la chance n'avait jamais été un atout dans la vie du chirurgien.

Kidd sentait que Law se tenait maintenant immobile au-dessus de lui depuis un certain temps. Relevant légèrement la tête pour l'observer du coin de l'œil, il put en effet remarquer que son médecin fixait d'un regard vide les blessures de son torse tout en laissant apparemment ses pensées divaguer ailleurs.

Toute l'aura sadique qui l'enveloppait encore hier avait disparu. Le brun semblait complètement épuisé : ses cernes étaient plus marqués que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient vagues.

À veiller tous les soirs sans fermer l'œil, il fallait croire que même un mec comme lui avait ses limites.

Kidd retient un sourire : ses fenêtres d'actions pour trouver une échappatoire ne pouvaient qu'en être agrandi. Peut-être que le chirurgien lui offrirait ce soir une brèche qu'il pourra exploiter pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Et alors… il le ferait regretter de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt.

Un pincement douloureux au niveau de son torse le sortit de ses rêves de vengeance pour le faire redescendre sur terre : Law venait de mettre le doigt dans une de ses blessures.

— H-hé ! Réagit Kidd en se redressant légèrement.

Le médecin fit revenir le sang qui lui tâchait l'index à ses yeux, frottant entre ses doigts les globules rouges d'un regard toujours aussi vide.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit que certains de tes fils avaient cassé.

Kidd lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Cette fois, Law sembla sortir de sa transe et fronça ses sourcils en tournant la tête vers son patient.

— J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser crever !

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Rétorqua méchamment Kidd. Je peux savoir en quoi ça t'arrange de me garder ici ?

Law ne trouva rien à dire. C'est vrai, après tout, il aurait très bien pu tuer ce gêneur et balancer son cadavre à la mer. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à le maintenir en vie ?

Law haussa les épaules, après tout il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. C'était un coup de tête, rien de plus, et il n'avait pas à justifier ses actes.

Le médecin répondit donc au capitaine roux par un bref soupir en le regardant désespérément, lui faisant implicitement comprendre que s'il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question, c'était parce qu'il lui manquait les neurones pour la trouver.

— Quoi ? T'as une raison à me fournir, peut-être ? Râla Eustass qui n'appréciait pas ce genre de sous-entendu.

Law se releva sans un mot et sortit de la grotte en passant le grillage de bambou, laissant le soin à Kidd de bougonner à sa guise.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le capitaine roux ne comprenait pas, c'était bien cette soudaine obsession de vouloir le soigner. Les rôles auraient été inversé, Kidd ne se serait pas gêné pour balancer Law à la flotte. Cela cachait forcément autre chose, le chirurgien ne le gardait surement pas pour le plaisir de le voir enchaîné à un matelas.

Il était sadique, soit, mais il était également en train de cacher quelque chose d'important aux yeux du monde. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le garder aussi près de ses secrets, même pour une séance de bondage.

Que lui réservait-il ? Surement pas quelque chose qui allait lui plaire, ça, il en était sûr.

Quand Law fit de nouveau racler le grillage sur la pierre de la grotte, Kidd remarqua tout de site le fil, l'aiguille, le coton et la bouteille de désinfectant qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le capitaine dévisagea cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils, se souvenant très bien du supplice qu'avait été le nettoyage de ses plaies avec cette mixture.

— Bouge pas, lui intima Law.

Le chirurgien s'accroupit près de lui et malgré la remarque, Kidd ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Law soupira.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas les casser. Seuls les médicaments qui ont mauvais goût sont efficaces, alors maintenant tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas rouvrir d'autre de tes blessures.

C'est à cette phrase que le capitaine roux compris.

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal que le désinfectant soit si corrosif. Law aurait pu le laisser brut pour le voir souffrir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait d'abord pensé Kidd, mais le chirurgien avait été plus malin que ça.

_« Seuls les médicaments qui ont mauvais goût sont efficaces. » _

Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase d'un shaman un peu barge qui soignait les blessures de ses patients avec du sel. À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris ces mots et l'avait tué.  
Maintenant, il saisissait le sens de cette phrase.

Quand on soigne dans la douleur, cela entraîne le patient à souhaiter guérir plus vite et l'empêche de vouloir recommencer à se faire du mal. Or si Kidd avait effectivement un rôle à jouer dans le petit plan de son tortionnaire, c'était exactement ce dont Law avait besoin : qu'il guérisse rapidement et ne tente pas d'autres bêtises.

Il était parfaitement hors de question que Kidd aide un salaud comme lui, bon gré malgré. Son évasion pressait, il lui fallait s'éloigner de ce comploteur le plus rapidement possible.

Au diable ces mouettes ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse sur la seule île au monde où se trouvait aussi ce chirurgien de malheur ?

Tss... la chance n'avait de toute façon jamais été un atout dans la vie du capitaine.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se reposer sur ses propres capacités pour essayer de se désengluer de son pétrin.

Étant donné la fatigue probante de son geôlier, il se devait d'agir avant que Law ne pense retrouver des forces. Demain, donc. Ce soir au meilleur des cas. En tous les cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à tarder.

La fraiche morsure de l'alcool le délogea douloureusement de ses pensées, Law ayant commencé à lui administrer des soins sur ses blessures ouvertes.

Kidd dû se faire violence pour ne pas gémir, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre jusqu'au sang. C'était pour dire pire que la dernière fois.

Un grognement lui échappa quand il sentit le liquide lui être administré sur une autre plaie. Ça brulait. Ces blessures étaient en feu. À croire que Law lui tartinait du piment dedans.

Au moins, cette nouvelle source de supplices avait le mérite de lui occulter les élancements de son dos. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais dans les enfers, le moindre bénéfice était à prendre.

Tout à sa douleur, Kidd ne vit pas le mince sourire que Law lui lançait.

Ce dernier sentait de nouveau des tiraillements de plaisir lui prendre le bas-ventre. Les faibles tentatives du capitaine pour étouffer sa douleur semblaient suffire à échauffer les sens de son médecin.

Law essaya de balayer les pulsions désireuses qui remontaient dans ses tripes en se concentrant sur les blessures ouvertes de son patient. Si maintenant quelques grognements refoulés suffisaient à le mettre dans cet état, cela signifiait que sa proportion à aimer voire souffrir Kidd allait en s'empirant.

Il ne faudrait pas que son petit jeu se retourne contre lui, mais pour l'instant, il laissait faire avec délectation.

C'était si bon, après tout…

Law se dépêcha de recoudre la plaie en laissant échapper un bâillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Kidd. Celui-ci dû se faire violence pour ne pas sourire, retenant sa satisfaction pour ne pas gâcher la seule aubaine qu'il aurait peut-être de s'échapper.

Une fois les points de suture tous refaits, Law détacha Kidd de ses piliers en lui laissant tester les tiraillements de ses nouveaux fils.

Après s'être étiré dans différentes poses, Kidd vint rejoindre Law qui avait déjà commencé à attaquer une conserve de petits pois.

Si cette nuit se révélait être la nuit où il réussirait à s'échapper, il se devait d'emmagasiner des forces.

Après avoir ingurgité trois conserves de lentilles avec deux morceaux de viande, Kidd regarda les menottes qui allaient sans doute lui poser problème dans son évasion.

Il gardait à son habitude ses entraves en bracelet autour des poignets, mais en plus de l'empêcher d'utiliser son fruit du démon, le fait de garder en contact ces menottes avec sa peau l'affaiblissaient considérablement. Il ne pourrait donc pas compter sur l'ensemble de sa force et il le savait.

Mais pour contrebalancer sa faiblesse, il avait en face de lui un geôlier amoindri par la fatigue.

Kidd glissa un regard sur lui.

Law semblait tout faire au ralentit, n'ayant touché qu'à une conserve d'haricot qu'il n'avait même pas finie.

Le chirurgien soupira en se massant les yeux : il était fatigué. Il savait ses limites et il était loin de les avoir atteints, mais son corps le prévenait qu'il rentrait maintenant dans la phase dangereuse, là où la fatigue pourrait lui être un véritable handicap.

Il pensait encore tenir deux jours à veiller de la sorte avant de laisser Kidd attaché pour une nuit. Lui irait dormir dans le sous-marin.

Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir ce dernier se précipiter sur le matelas pour lui tourner le dos, se mettant sur le côté en position pour dormir.

Depuis quand était-il pressé de se mettre au lit ?

C'était tout un cirque, d'habitude, avec les allers-retours aux toilettes et les sempiternels grognements sur les conditions dans lesquelles il était conservé qui détérioraient sa santé.

Rien pour ce soir ? Le soleil n'avait pourtant même pas encore laissé place à la lune.

— Il ne fait pas encore nuit, lui fit remarquer Law sur un ton moins poussé dans l'ironique que d'habitude.

— Fatigué.

Law éleva un sourcil intrigué mais ne releva pas. Après tout, si Kidd s'endormait vite, il ne pouvait que plus rapidement lui foutre la paix.

Étouffant un nouveau bâillement, Law vida le reste de sa bouteille d'eau puis s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche.

Bon, à son tour de jouer son rôle.

Il prit le cœur du Kidd dans sa main puis partit s'asseoir en tailleurs devant la tête du capitaine, se préparant pour sa veillée.

Les étoiles ne tardèrent pas à poindre dans le ciel, les rayons de lune quadrillant le sol de la caverne, filtré par les bambous de la porte.

Tout était parfaitement calme.

Law regardait le corps du Kidd s'élever puis s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration : il s'était en effet vite endormi. Tournant son chapeau dans ses doigts, le cœur de son patient posé entre les jambes, Law réprima un nouveau bâillement qui vint lui faire poindre des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Il avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes, ses yeux le piquaient. Lançant un coup d'œil à son prisonnier, Law se dit qu'en gardant son cœur dans la main tout en restant attentifs aux moindres bruis, il pouvait se permettre de fermer les yeux.

Juste fermer les yeux.

Après tout, Eustass dormait déjà.

De son côté, Kidd faisait des efforts surhumains pour se détendre et faire bien attention à respirer profondément.

Si Law devinait qu'il n'était pas plongé dans les bras de Morphée, il était fichu. Mais Kidd avait très vite remarqué la faille de son plan : il ne pourrait pas savoir quand Law relâcherait sa garde.

Hors de question d'essayer de lancer un regard dans sa direction, même discret. Le moindre mouvement le trahirait. Il guettait donc chaque bruit, chaque soupir, chaque murmure, accueillant les bâillements du chirurgien avec un sourire tiré dans l'ombre.

Le sommeil n'avait pas de prise sur lui, son impatience le gardait éveillé.

C'était peut-être ce soir qu'il pourrait enfin partir d'ici ; son corps tout entier était tendu comme un ressort. Il se sentait même prêt à rester ainsi en alerte toute la nuit pour attendre le moment où la fatigue prendrait le dessus sur…

SBOM

Eustass ouvrit brusquement les yeux sans pour autant commettre l'erreur de bouger.

C'était quoi, ça ? Un bruit sourd, comme si une masse venait de s'écrouler.

Kidd se permit de lever la tête pour un regard furtif et ce qu'il vit lui étira un sourire ouvertement démoniaque.

Law avait chuté sur le côté, apparemment emporté par le sommeil.

Ses bras reposaient paume ouverte, sa joue s'écrasant contre le sol rocailleux en entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche d'où passait un souffle régulier. Son chapeau gisait à côté de lui, au même titre que le cœur du Kidd.

Bien, c'était déjà bien parti.

Maintenant, ne pas se précipiter. Eustass ne voulait pas répéter le schéma de la dernière fois et se retrouver à subir moult torture pour aucun bénéfice.

Il organisait ses pensées le ventre collé contre le matelas, menton posé à la lisière du vide en regardant avec avidité le corps offert de ce chirurgien qui allait souffrir. Oh ça oui !

C'est en réfléchissant à la manière d'opérer que Law émit soudain un soupir légèrement gémi dans sa gorge. Kidd se statufia, fixant les yeux du chirurgien qui a son grand soulagement ne firent que se froncer sans pour autant s'ouvrir.

Après quelques secondes de silence où le capitaine commençait à se détendre, un nouveau gémissement sortit de la bouche entrouverte de Law qui se retourna sur le dos. Kidd haussa un sourcil : le brun avait le sommeil agité ?

C'est en le voyant souffler péniblement, le faciès crispé, que Kidd en déduit alors que son geôlier se trouvait en ce moment en proie à un cauchemar.

— Hrmph… non, gémit Law en se débattant faiblement.

Eustass eut un grand sourire en voyant ce sadique de première ainsi soumis à ses rêves. C'était dès plus agréable de voir son bourreau froncé douloureusement ses sourcils en gémissant, s'infligeant ainsi une punition de lui-même.

Le capitaine roux ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter Law au point de le faire parler à voix haute, mais le voir ainsi était quelque chose de parfaitement délectable.

Kidd croisa alors ses bras sous son menton.

Ok, changement de plan, il allait déguster un peu de ce spectacle avant d'intervenir.

— Ghh… aah… n-non… je n'étais… pas fais exprès…

Kidd se surprit à adopter un regard lubrique, observant le brun se tordre d'une façon qui suggérait autre chose que de simples tortures. Son souffle erratique et la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front insinuaient bien plus.

— Ghnn… non… arrêtez… aah… Doflamingo, je vous en prie…

Tout sourire disparu du visage du Kidd qui releva son menton d'entre ses bras en regardant Law fixement, choqué.

Hein ? Doflamingo ? Mais de quoi été fait leurs relations, à ces deux là ?

Law haletait plus qu'il ne respirait, son torse se soulevant en une cadence erratique. Kidd pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre de là où il se trouvait.

— Ahh… ah… Doflamingo, je… j'ai… s'il vous plait, gémit Law d'une voix rauque à moitié endormi qui, Kidd devait se l'avouer, était dangereusement sexy.

Mais tout en ce chirurgien avait en ce moment un attrait de luxure.

La sueur, le souffle, les ondulations du bassin, la chaleur qui émanait de lui et ses gémissements non retenus qui lui sortaient du fond des poumons… à croire que Law était en train de se faire sauvagement prendre par un fantôme.

Le Kidd sentit lui aussi la température augmenter et son cœur commencer à s'élancer.

Il sourit plus qu'il ne paniqua de cette agréable stimulation. Law savait se rendre désirable. Il était en ce moment l'incarnation de la luxure. Seul son sweat jaune venait gâcher le tableau, ce sweat que Kidd détestait.

Il se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous le haut du chirurgien… le spectacle aurait été bien plus stimulant sans ce cache gênant.

— Do… hhh… Doflamingo… je… je le jure, haleta Law tandis qu'une perle de sueur lui coulait de la tempe. Plus… plus fort…

Tss, alors Trafalgar avait été pris par ce type ? Pour en faire des cauchemars, ça avait bien dû marquer le médecin.

Kidd sourit plus intensément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de savoir que Law avait été forcé de partager le lit du mec qui lui avait infligé ses blessures lui procurait une jouissance nouvelle.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir de par la faute de ce flamant rose.

Law avait souffert.

Et encore maintenant, sous ses yeux, il souffrait. Mais il souffrait si bien, si… passionnément.

— HhHHHm… aah… pitié… mal… ça fait… hhhg… mal…

Kidd étouffa dans sa gorge le gémissement que lui avait déclenché le pic d'adrénaline qui se stocka dans son bas-ventre.

Merde, il voulait faire implorer Law, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu prendre cette forme. Là, c'était si… foutrement excitant.

Law se cambra soudain dans un cri plus fort que les précédents gémissements, Kidd bombant son dos pour étouffer le tiraillement de plaisir qui était survenu à un endroit stratégique de sa personne.

Bon, ok, c'était marrant deux minutes, il était d'accord pour se chauffer en regardant Law se déhancher pour lui, mais il était hors de question de laisser son plaisir le dominer.

— 'Tin, Trafalgar, arrête ça ! Grogna Kidd en gardant une main collé à ce qui requerrait son attention. Trop d'attention.

Law émit un nouveau râle, comblé par des halètements impatients, maintenant désireux d'en avoir plus. Le plaisir avait remplacé la douleur que Kidd avait lut sur ses traits, l'extase se lisant dans les frémissements de ses sourcils et de ses lèvres.

— Hmm… hmm… HhhHHmm… Haa… merde… oui…

La sueur commençait à gagner également la peau du capitaine Kidd qui sentait l'air ambiant se réchauffer. Il bouillait. Son souffle s'était fais aussi erratique que celui de Law tandis que ce qu'il essayait de calmer dans sa main criait libération.

— Woh ! Trafalgar ! Je te parle !

Mais le chirurgien semblait être profondément ancré dans son cauchemar et ses gémissements érotiques continuaient à faire leur petit effet sur Kidd qui sentit avec horreur une goute de sueur lui descendre le long du cou.

— Armph, gémit Law en se mordant la lève inférieur. Non… non… pas ici…

— 'Tin ! Gémit à son tour Kidd en appuyant plus encore contre son ample pantalon.

Le visage extatique de Law se transforma soudain de nouveau en un faciès déchiré par la douleur.

— Aaaah ! Non ! Pitié !

Le capitaine roux se décida à ce lever en ayant toutes les peines du monde pour simplement se redresser sur ses genoux. Il progressa rapidement vers Law qui continuait de se débattre avec son agresseur imaginaire pour arriver enfin à poser la main sur le bras du chirurgien.

— Trafalgar, réveilles-toi ! Le secoua le rouquin.

— Hrmph… aah… aah…

— Arrête ça ! Grommela Kidd en sentant toujours des vagues de plaisir venir lui chavirer les sens.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ? Il était donc à ce point en manque de cul qu'il se laissait maintenant avoir par le numéro de ce crétin ? Il se trouvait pitoyable.

Mais… non, il n'arrivait pas à refréner son désir grandissant, cela suintait trop de luxure, c'était d'un érotisme malsain, mais tellement puissant et horriblement sexy… Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Maintenant.

— J'AI DIT STOP ! Éructa Kidd.

Il allait abattre son poing dans la figure de Trafalgar quand ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Le chirurgien fit soudain volte-face en s'emparant du bras d'Eustass, l'arrêtant net dans son geste. Il lui plaqua son poignet au sol, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Avant que Kidd ne puisse agir Law se trouvait à califourchon sur son bassin, le poing levé, prêt à frapper.

Tout s'était passé en deux secondes, le temps d'un soupir.

Kidd n'avait pas bougé, son cerveau essayant d'analyser ce qui venait de lui arriver pour se retrouver ainsi maîtrisé à même le sol. Ignorant la douleur que lui provoquait le poids de Law sur la blessure dans son dos ainsi que la main du chirurgien qui lui enserrait le cou, il attendait que celui-ci se calme.

Law avait le souffle qui tremblait. Ses pupilles étaient exorbités sur le visage de son patient mais son regard le traversait, comme si ses yeux étaient encore voilés par les fantômes de son cauchemar. Des larmes lui perlaient au coin de l'œil, tout son corps n'était qu'un ressort qui s'était tendu à l'extrême dans un réflexe d'autodéfense.

Son souffle se fit alors plus profond, tremblant toujours, mais tendant à retrouver une allure à peu près stable.

Ses muscles se détendirent, son poing s'abaissa légèrement et il parut enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— Eu… Eustass ? Qu'est-ce que…

— Dégage de là ! Râla ce dernier sans aucun tact.

Kidd essaya d'enlever la main que Law lui maintenant sur le cou mais la poigne de son geôlier se raffermit. Il ne le laisserait pas partir aussi facilement.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton dès plus glacial.

Kidd força mais Law tenu bon : il ne voulait pas relâcher son patient tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné une réponse qu'il jugerait ou non de convenable.

— Dégage ! Aboya Kidd. T'étais en train de délirer dans ton sommeil, j'ai juste voulu te réveiller !

Law consentit finalement à lâcher prise. La surprise lui avait détendu les articulations et il sentait de toute façon qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps face aux muscles du capitaine Kidd.

Même avec la bribe du granite marin qui devait surement saper au capitaine une bonne partie de sa force, il restait néanmoins supérieur à Law dans le domaine physique.

— Je me suis endormi ? S'étonna le chirurgien en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent soudain et son souffle se coupa.

Il avait dormi.

Devant Kidd.

Eustass perçut le trouble de Law et fronça ses sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Un sourire mesquin s'étira alors sur ses lèvres et il prit soin de marquer un temps pour ricaner méchamment.

— T'es choqué parce que maintenant je sais que tu as été la pute de Doflamingo ?

Kidd se reçut une claque qui lui déboita le cou, lui faisant se cogner violemment la tête contre le sol rocheux. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles.

Il venait de trouver le point chez Law où il fallait appuyer pour lui faire mal.

Une main agrippa alors brutalement ses cheveux pour lui remettre la tête droite, le forçant à constater le regard tueur du chirurgien qui venait de ramasser son nodashi.

Kidd eut un léger frémissement de sourcil : une aura purement meurtrière s'émanait en cet instant de Law. Il n'allait quand même pas le tuer ?

La pointe du katana vint se placer sous son menton tandis que Law le dévisageait comme on l'aurait fais de quelque chose de gluant et particulièrement répugnant.

— Toi, murmura-t-il. J'ai été beaucoup trop gentil…

— Hé… Trafalgar, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Jaugeant encore une longue seconde le visage de Kidd, il retira alors la pointe de son arme de sous le menton du capitaine au soulagement de celui-ci… qui n'en fut que plus catastrophé quand Law usa brièvement de son pouvoir pour faire apparaître son cœur dans sa main.

Ouille… il sentait qu'il allait vraiment sentir passer sa punition, cette fois.

— Aujourd'hui, tu m'as demandé quel bénéfice je retirais à te garder en vie ici…

Plaçant sa lame sur le cube de gélatine, Law le défiait toujours de son regard profondément dénué de toute pitié.

— À toi de trouver une réponse. Tu as dix secondes.

Il… Il était sérieux ? Il comptait vraiment le tuer ? Ne devait-il pas le garder pour l'inclure dans son brillantissime petit plan ?

— Un.

Law serra violemment le cube dans sa paume, faisant s'arc-bouter Kidd qui hurla.  
Bon, apparemment pas. C'est que ça faisait un mal de chien ! À croire que du sang était en train de lui jaillir des ventricules.

— Deux.

Kidd eut un nouveau hurlement de douleur.  
Comment pouvait-il penser trouver une raison valable qui lui semblait inexistante pendant que l'autre lui charcutait le cœur. Il voulait vraiment le voir mourir ? Merde, c'était une fin pourrie.

— Trois.

Il n'aurait même pas trouvé le One Piece. Ce trésor légendaire pour lequel il avait fait tant de sacrifices. Il l'avait pourtant promis à son équipage. À quoi bon être capitaine s'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir ses promesses de richesses.

— Quatre.

Son cœur eut un battement plus fort, le faisant vibrer de la tête aux pieds.  
Il allait mourir ici, dans une grotte loin de tout, avec des mouettes en spectatrice… non, vraiment, quelle mort naze.

— Cinq.

Il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à Killer, ni aux autres. Il n'avait même pas réussi à les protéger, il faisait vraiment un piètre capitaine. Étaient-ils au moins encore vivants ? Il vint à espérer en ce moment que non, comme ça, il irait les rejoindre.

— Six.

Kidd passa à côté de la crise cardiaque dans un hurlement coupé par un hoquet douloureux. Son cœur allait lâcher. Il le sentait. Tout ça pour avoir atterri sur l'île où Law avait aussi eu la bonne idée de s'installer.

— Sept.

Ce foutu chirurgien ! Qu'il aille crever en enfer ! Son plus grand regret aura été de ne pas avoir pu se venger de lui. Tous les tourments qu'il lui avait fait subir… il ne pourra jamais les lui rendre.

— Huit.

Et personne ne pourra le venger. Law était devenu trop fort. Et puis à quoi bon ? Il allait mourir. Une fois mort, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui foutre que Law soit pourchassé ou non ?

— Neuf.

La voix du chirurgien trembla un peu mais tout à ses hurlements de douleur, Kidd n'en eut cure. Il allait crever. Crever ! Comme un chien. Une fin digne d'un homme qui n'avait jamais demandé de début. Attendant que le chiffre dix tombe de la bouche de son bourreau, Kidd adressa une dernière pensée à ses camarades.

— Hrmph…

« Hrmph » ? Comment ça, « hrmph » ? Où était passé le dix ?

Eustass gardait les dents serré, sentant dans son torse comme un tambour troué qui tenterait toujours de jouer. C'était pire que douloureux… c'était les portes de la mort. Kidd sentait presque le souffle glacial de la faucheuse se perdre dans son cou dégoulinant de sueur.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, le capitaine réussit néanmoins à ouvrir un œil pour s'enquérir de la situation.  
Pourquoi était-il toujours dans le monde des vivants ?

Il vit Law, courbé sur lui, en proie à un mal inconnu. Kidd crut d'abord qu'il avait mal au ventre, mais quelque chose de dur se fit soudain sentir contre sa cuisse.

Exorbitant ses yeux sur le chirurgien qui luttait apparemment pour ne rien faire paraître, Kidd n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Law puisse être aussi malsain.

— Me dis pas… que me voir souffrir t'excite…

Law serra les dents, restant obstinément tête baissée pour cacher son visage.

— Ta gueule, marmonna-t-il en essayant de maîtriser ses hormones, c'est toi qui cries comme une fille…

— Va te faire foutre ! Hurla Kidd, blessé dans son orgueil. C'est pas moi qu-keurf keurf keurf…

Kidd avait momentanément oublié son cœur malmené qui peinait à récupérer. S'humectant la bouche, il sentit le gout âpre du sang lui prendre la gorge.

Il espérait que les dommages avaient été moins graves que ce que la douleur lui avait laissé penser, car sinon, il n'allait pas jouir très longtemps d'avoir échappé à la faucheuse.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui souleva le torse, le poids du chirurgien ne l'aidant pas à récupérer librement. Un gémissement rauque sortit de la bouche du Kidd qui sentit Law se crisper.

Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les stimulus de plaisir qui s'étaient regroupés dans son bas-ventre lors du décompte. Voir ce rouquin hurler lui faisait décidément beaucoup d'effet…

Il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. C'est vrai, après tout, il le détestait. Il le haïssait profondément pour ce qu'il avait fais, ce qu'il avait entendu… et il se haïssait lui-même de s'être endormi !

Law sentit alors le torse de Kidd bougé en un rire bref qui se voulait ironique.

— Je crois que tu viens de te trouver une raison de me laisser vivre.

— Crois pas que ce soit de l'attirance ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, feula le chirurgien en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Eustass.

— Ah ouais, et t'appel ça comment ?

Law eut un ricanement qui se perdit dans un souffle, ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire mesquin.

— À toi de me le dire.

Kidd fronça légèrement ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

— Tu crois que porter un pantalon ample suffit à cacher une érection ? S'amusa Law.

Le capitaine sentit ses oreilles lui chauffer. Il avait presque oublié que lui aussi avait eu une montée d'adrénaline lorsque Law s'était tortillé à un mètre de lui.

'Tin, alors ce foutu chirurgien l'avait senti ?

— C'est pas…

— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Law en libérant enfin son patient pour se redresser.

Eustass ne trouva rien à dire pour s'expliquer.

Law l'avait juste… chauffé, voilà tout.

Préférant garder le silence pour le moment, Kidd conservait la faiblesse qu'il avait trouvée chez le chirurgien dans un coin de son esprit.

Il tenait la clef de sa vengeance. Il avait trouvé la faille de la muraille derrière laquelle le chirurgien se protégeait, il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à l'exploiter. Il se promettait de se servir de sa nouvelle arme très bientôt.

Bientôt, mais pas maintenant.

Surtout quand Law tenait toujours son cœur serré dans sa main droite et son nodashi dans la main gauche.

Le chirurgien regarda alors Kidd de son œil glacial.

— Va te rallonger.

Les impératifs purent faisaient hérisser l'échine du capitaine, mais en ce moment, il était plus intelligent d'obtempérer. Il avait échappé à la mort de peu, inutile d'énerver celui qui tenait sa vie au creux de sa main.

Se relevant pour s'allonger de nouveau sur son matelas, Kidd ne se plaignit même pas quand Law vint lui attacher les poignets aux colonnes de pierre. Il espérait juste que s'il lui remettait ses menottes maintenant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait lui infliger de nouveaux sévices.

— Je te laisse encore vivre le temps que tu cicatrises assez pour que tu puisses décarrer d'ici, lui expliqua sèchement Law en finissant de lui attacher sa deuxième menotte. Je vais aller dormir dans le sous-marin, rien à foutre que tu puisses ou non dormir attacher, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te bute.

Kidd fit la moue. Ça lui paressait suffisamment clair.

Law ouvrit la grille, se retournant soudainement vers son patient.

— Oh, et demain, tu prendras une douche. Tu pues la sueur.

La grille de bambou se referma et Kidd attendit d'entendre les pas de Law se perde au loin pour grommeler un « À qui la faute. »

…

_Dormir. _

_Il voulait juste… dormir. _

_Où était donc passé Morphée, le Marchand de Sable ? Tous absent ? _

_Il était pourtant tombé de fatigue un peu plus tôt, alors pourquoi est-ce que dans un matelas confortable entouré d'oreillers le sommeil ne pouvait le trouver ? _

_Pas que reprendre son cauchemar là où il l'avait arrêté lui soit agréable, mais il avait besoin de recharger ses batteries. Maintenant. _

_Law soupira, se retournant dans ses draps. _

_La colère était retombée. Il lui en voulait toujours, mais à la place, un sentiment plus noir venait enrubanner son esprit. _

_Il se sentait faible. _

_Il s'était senti faible. _

_Il n'aimait pas ça. _

_Et quel était donc ce sentiment, cet espèce de… ressenti glacial qui s'insinuait en lui ? _

_Il avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se casser, qu'un morceau de lui venait de se briser et que de par cette brèche glissait ce sentiment noir qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, comme submerger par une grande tristesse. _

_Oui, c'était ça. Il avait envie de pleurer. _

_Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait._

_Le jeu qui avait été trop loin ? _

_La mise à nu de ses tourments ? _

_Lui ? _

_Peut-être…_

_Mais pouvait-il pleurer assez de larmes pour noyer tout ça ? _

_Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer… _

* * *

_To be continued... _


	5. Pour ce qu'il m'oppose

_*allume son PC*_

_Bon… je suis partie depuis une semaine, voyons voir si j'ai de nouvelles reviews…_

_*va sur sa boîte mail*_

_°_°… *tombe de sa chaise* QUUUUOOOOOOOOIIII ?! C'est quoi cette invasion ?! Mais… mais… 37 ?! TRENTE FUCKING SEPT NOUVELLES NOTIF ?! Mais d'où ça vient ?! Qu'est-ce que… une blague ?! Oui, ça doit être une blague !_

_Non, sérieusement les gens, vous êtes sérieux ? J'aurais dû prendre une capture d'écran : ma boîte mail était remplie de messages avec pour expéditeur 'Fanfiction'… On aurait dit du copier-collé ! Une page de mail ENTIERE avec Fanfiction, Fanfiction, Fanfiction… Nouveaux followers, mise en favoris et reviews confondus !_

_Ça vous plaît tant que ça les messages d'excuses ?! Ah nan mais fallait le dire ! Si c'est comme ça, j'en mettrais plus souvent ! *rigole* Sérieusement, j'ai eu plus de reviews sur le chapitre où je m'excusais pour le retard que sur mes autres vrais chapitres… c'est quoi qui va pas bien, chez vous ? XD_

_Bon… puisque j'ai eu quelques messages de guest, je vais y répondre ici :_

**Nya :**

Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire, à commencer par ce nouveau chapitre… hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! =D

Bis à toi !

**Guest :**

Hé bien sache déjà que je suis honoré d'être la première à bénéficier de ton appréciation ^^

Merci pour tes gentils compliments, c'est vrai que j'essaye de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages. Comme je le dis souvent, pour moi, une fic réussit passe d'abord par des personnages qui ne sont pas OOC.

Ah ah, oui, Law en sadique, je vois que beaucoup aiment ça ! XP

En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu m'es laissé ton avis !

Bis à toi !

**Sekiryou :**

Hé bien… merci ! ^^

Je vois ce que tu veux dire par 'un jeu sur la douleur' et je suis contente que ça t'est plus… c'est un peu le but ! XD

Ce qu'a fait subir Doflamingo à notre pauvre chirurgien, je te laisse l'imaginer ! =w=

(mouhahahaha)

J'aime bien ton idée de 'thérapie' ! ^^

C'est vrai que Kidd le pousse dans ses retranchements et vice-versa, les deux se voient confrontés à des émotions intenses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore expérimentés… donc oui, vive la thérapie par le yaoi ! ^o^

Ah ah, oui, vive les mouettes aussi ! XD

Par contre, je ne te conseille pas d'en prendre en animal de compagnie, c'est vicieux ces bestioles ! Ça te chipe ton goûté dès que t'as le dos tourné… et puis ça pince !

'fin bref, merci pour ta review ^^

Bis à toi !

_Bon, maintenant, parlons sérieusement._

_Ceci est une sorte de chapitre intermédiaire qui prépare à ce que vous attendez toutes avec impatience en bavant sur votre clavier : le lemon !_

_Je vous l'annonce officiellement : le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre. Et parce que j'adore les ascenseurs émotionnels, je vous annonce également que ce chapitre ne sortira pas avant un bon moment._

_Hap hap hap ! Rangez-moi ces flingues, je m'explique : Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit un lemon en bon et du forme (enfin, avec des humains… oui, non, je le faisais avec des robots y'a pas longtemps, mais c'était pas la même chose.) Le fait est que la partie lemon d'une fic yaoiste… m'emmerde. Je n'y trouve pas grand intérêt._

_*PAN*_

_Hey ! Qui a tiré ?! C'est passé à ça !_

_Bon, si, y'a des intérêts plus ou moins… intéressants, mais j'ai tellement écrit de scènes de ce genre quand j'étais jeune et bourrée d'hormones (chose que je suis encore un peu… je pense) que je m'en suis rapidement lassé._

_Donc voilà, pour faire quelque chose de réellement intéressant il va falloir que je me replonge là-dedans. Je suis_ _consciente que ça va être le point le plus important de ma fic, donc je n'ai pas envie de le bâcler._

_*soupir* Je vais donc encore vous demander d'attendre…_

_*PAN*_

_Aïe… ouais, bon, ok, c'était mérité. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Les reviews sont le carburant qui fait marcher le moteur de ma motivation, donc n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher, parce que là, de la motivation, va m'en falloir pas mal !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre (il serait peut-être temps… c'est plus un texte introductif, mon truc, c'est carrément un prologue !)_

_Enjoy, et encore une fois : merci du soutien ! ^^_

_Vous êtes des amours !_

* * *

**RENDS-MOI MON CŒUR !**

_Pour ce qu'il m'oppose..._

Kidd attendait le coucher de soleil bien plus impatiemment que n'importe quel soir, relevant la tête toutes les cinq minutes pour regarder au travers de la grille si la palette du ciel progressait dans son dégradé d'orange.

Non pas qu'il était impatient de voir apparaître Law avec ses sacs clinquants à la main, ça non ! Ce chirurgien pouvait bien aller cramer dans les flammes les plus rouges de l'enfer, ce n'était pas de savoir se montrer désirable qui allait lui pardonner tous les sévices qu'il avait pu faire subir au capitaine des Kidd !

Mais comme le susnommé capitaine n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause de ses poignets menottés, il était passablement pressé de retrouver un semblant de motricité pour pouvoir enfin se reposer tranquille.

Kidd n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant que la grille ne s'ouvre sur un sweet jaune surmonté d'un chapeau à tâche.

Law entra en faisant bruire ses éternels sacs en plastique, se dépêchant de se diriger vers le fond de la grotte sans adresser un seul regard à son patient. Il s'engouffra dans le boyau qui menait à la porte blindée contre laquelle Kidd s'était cassé les dents, filant sans un mot tandis que l'écho de ses pas disparaissait peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

Le capitaine avait remarqué le manque de ce petit coup d'œil à son égard, coup d'œil qui faisait habituellement partie du rituel de son médecin quand celui-ci passait la grille. Mais qu'il l'est noté ne signifiait pas qu'il s'en souciait : il s'en fichait même pas mal !

Law lui faisait la gueule ? Bien ! Il lui foutrait peut-être la paix, comme ça.

Après dix minutes passées à s'occuper de ce qu'il cachait derrière la porte métallique, Law refit son apparition. Il lâcha les sacs qu'il tenait en mains, ces derniers venants se fracasser au sol en laissant échapper quelques conserves qui roulèrent à ses pieds.

Il en attrapa une en évitant toujours de regarder le capitaine aux épis roux, tournant le dos à son patient pour s'asseoir résolument et commencer à ouvrir son dîner.

Seul.

Kidd tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour fixer son dos. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas lui octroyer le plaisir de relever le fait qu'il était toujours attaché, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Quoi, il le privait de bouffe ce soir ?

Môsieur Law ne voulait pas de lui à sa table ?

Super, déjà que ses ressources en énergies avaient été bien entamées par le manque de sommeil, cette punition stupide n'allait pas arranger son état.

Tss… quel genre de médecin priverait son patient en convalescence de nourriture ? Où cet idiot avait eu ses diplômes ? En avait-il eu, au moins, des diplômes ? Kidd n'aurait pas été le moins du monde surpris que Law se soit improvisé médecin en lisant deux trois bouquins sur le sujet…

Le médecin en question prit en tous les cas son temps pour finir deux conserves et vider la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau, ignorant proprement le ventre qui gargouillait derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il se leva pour se retourner vers son patient, acceptant de lui accorder une part de son attention en le toisant d'un air dédaigneux.

Bien qu'il ait le cœur du capitaine roux dans la main droite, cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de lui renvoyer un regard ostensiblement provocateur. Kidd n'osa cependant pas appuyer l'insolence que délivraient ses yeux par des mots, les tendances masochistes n'entrant pas dans ses hobbies.

Après un court moment de silence, Law fit soudain descendre sa main gauche dans sa poche arrière de jeans où il en sortit la clef des menottes de son patient.

— Au moindre… souffle de travers, je te déchiquète le cœur, le prévint-il.

Kidd eut un sourire mesquin, regardant le chirurgien s'accroupir pour venir le détacher.

— Pour m'entendre crier ?…

Law s'immobilisa le temps d'une seconde.

Ne pas le tuer. Tout serait bientôt fini, cela ne valait pas le coup de se salir les mains alors qu'il était déjà allé si loin dans le processus de guérison. Après une longue inspiration, Law glissa un regard de glace sur le visage insolent de son prisonnier.

— Tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir ?

Kidd haussa les épaules.

— La mort est une pute. Personne ne l'aime, mais elle finit par coucher avec tout le monde. Ceux qui ne sont pas préparés à l'avoir dans leur lit ne peuvent pas avancer.

Law haussa un sourcil surpris, faisant cliqueter la deuxième menotte du capitaine.

— C'était presque intelligent, ça, dis-moi.

— La ferme.

Alors que Kidd se dirigeait déjà vers les conserves pour calmer les crispations de son estomac, Law l'arrêta.

— Tu vas d'abord venir avec moi.

Le capitaine roux le regarda ouvrir le grillage de bambou sans comprendre.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Te doucher. Tu pues.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Law lui en avait vaguement parlé hier, mais c'était après une agitation nocturne qui ne lui avait pas laissé les idées très claires.

— On ne peut pas remettre ça à demain ? Râla Kidd. Pour ton information, je n'ai pas pu dormir. J'ai donc quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper.

— J'en ai rien à faire. Dépêches-toi de sortir.

Ok, monsieur n'était pas ouvert à la discussion. Grommelant diverses menaces qui passèrent bien au-dessus du chirurgien, Kidd sortie de la grotte en trainant les pieds tandis que Law en refermait les barreaux.

Le coucher de soleil était d'un incandescent magnifique, ce soir. Regarder ainsi la mer dans son immensité avec le ciel qui était en train de s'embraser sur l'horizon donna un tel élan de liberté à Kidd qu'il regretta pour la première fois d'avoir mangé ce fruit du démon. Pour un peu, il se serait précipité à la mer et aurait faits à la nage le trajet qu'il lui aurait fallu pour atteindre la prochaine île. N'importe laquelle. Toutes, sauf celle-ci.

Mais voilà, nager, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était en plus sans compter le cœur toujours planter dans la main de son geôlier qui se serait vu découper en lamelle bien fine.

Kidd soupira. Il finirait bien par trouver le bon plan pour s'échapper d'ici, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et particulièrement de moyens… ce dont il manquait cruellement.

Law suivait le capitaine à deux mètres de distance, scrutant la blessure ronde que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre les bandages de son dos. Elle avait pour dire finit de cicatriser. L'intérieur ne devait surement pas encore être très joli à voir, mais le dessus ne laissait rien deviner de la boucherie que le capitaine gardait sous la peau.

L'ensemble des blessures de Kidd était de toute façon sur le chemin de la guérison. Des cicatrices allaient sans doutes se former, mais au moins les microbes n'avaient pas remporté la bataille sur le système immunitaire du rouquin.

Bien, Law s'organiserait dès demain pour transporter Kidd hors de son île. Il était maintenant parfaitement apte à se débrouiller tout seul, le moment était donc venu pour cet énergumène roux de dégager de ses plans.

Arrivé au sous-marin, Law passa devant pour ouvrir le SAS et prit la tête afin de guider Kidd dans les couloirs de son bâtiment. Celui-ci se laissa conduire en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, essayant de repérer la salle de commandes dans les différentes pièces auprès desquelles il passait. On ne savait jamais, connaître l'emplacement des instruments de bords de ce vaisseau pouvait toujours servir…

Law s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, ouvrant cette dernière pour entrer dans ce que Kidd supposait être la salle d'eau. Le capitaine roux le suivit donc bon grès mal grès, entrant dans ce qui ne ressemblait pas DU TOUT à une salle de bain.

Des étagères, des livres, un bureau, des papiers un peu partout et un lit. Deux places. Hurm… c'était donc la chambre de Law, ici ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douche que ce dernier lui avait promis. Ouais, bon, ok, ils s'étaient peut-être chauffé tous les deux sans vraiment le vouloir la nuit dernière, mais… en aboutir là aussi vite ? Le chirurgien était quand même un peu trop entreprenant.

— Heu… tu compte faire quoi, là ? Lui demanda Kidd en s'arrêtant.

Law continuait sa marche, zigzaguant entre divers papiers tombés à terre pour finalement arriver près du mur de sa chambre dans lequel se dessinait une autre porte.

— T'emballe pas, le prévint Law en ouvrant celle-ci. La salle de bain, c'est par là.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux, ayant honte de s'être faits surprendre à avoir de telles pensées. Il enjamba rapidement la paperasse qui trainait au sol, se dépêchant de rejoindre le chirurgien qui avait déjà disparu derrière la porte.

Tss, c'était pas sa faute si cet idiot s'était excité sur lui la veille. Comment ne pas avoir d'arrière-pensée après ça ?

Kidd passa le seuil de l'entrée pour arriver dans quelque chose qui ressemblait en effet plus au concept d'une salle de bain. La pièce dérivée dans tous les tons de blanc était organisé en longueur avec un lavabo, une baignoire et tout au fond : une douche. Il n'y avait la place de circuler qu'une personne à la fois, raison pour laquelle Law se retira afin de laisser passer Kidd.

— Tu prends la douche. Commence à te déshabiller, je reviens.

Le capitaine le regarda partir, un sourcil haussé. Comment ça « je reviens » ? Il ne comptait quand même pas rester à le regarder… Tss, il en serait bien capable.

Dans un soupir agacé, Kidd commença brusquement à défaire sa ceinture pour la mettre sur le rebord du lavabo. Son pantalon la rejoignit bientôt tandis que ses bottes allaient se ranger sous l'évier. Il déposa également les lunettes qu'il avait gardées sur son front, s'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Hm, c'est vrai qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir l'algue…

Kidd prit alors en compte les menottes qui pendaient toujours à ses poignets : ça allait être pratique, ça, tiens ! Ce n'était même pas la peine de demander à Law s'il était possible de les lui enlever le temps de se laver, il savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse... qui serait surement doublée de l'un de ses sourires suffisant que Kidd détestait tant.

Après s'être entièrement déshabillé, le capitaine hésita quant au devenir de son caleçon. Il décida finalement de le garder : si l'autre comptait revenir, autant ne rien laisser insinuer. Sa gaffe d'il y a quelques minutes avait déjà été suffisamment chargé en sous-entendus.

Kidd attendit quelques instants l'arrivée de son geôlier en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, se sentant mal à l'aise dénudé comme il était dans le froid de la pièce.

Se retrouver ainsi exposé dans l'antre de son ennemi avec, en plus, des menottes de granit marin qui cliquetaient à ses poignets n'était pas quelque chose que son instinct de survie approuvait. En cas de problème, il ne pourrait ni attaquer, ni se protéger… pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que la pomme de douche veuille l'étouffer, mais un ennemi extérieur pouvait toujours débarquer… bien que son sentiment d'insécurité était majoritairement alimenté par la présence du chirurgien dans son périmètre.

Kidd remarqua d'ailleurs au bout de quelques minutes que ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu. Lâchant un soupir agacé, peu désireux de rester planter ainsi pendant des lustres, le capitaine commença à laisser traîner son regard un peu partout en examinant les divers pots et gobelet qui étaient posés sur le lavabo.

Il y avait pas mal de placards… deux au-dessus de l'évier et une armoire juste en face qui étriquait de se fait l'accès à la salle de bain. Kidd hésita un instant, regardant la chambre de Law en tendant l'oreille. Devant le silence qui semblait s'être accaparé le sous-marin, il se décida et leva la main pour ouvrir un des placards.

C'était là une opportunité en or pour chercher un petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait exploiter à son avantage. Peut-être qu'il trouverait dans les trousseaux de soins et autres produits du médecin de quoi construire un plan d'évasion en béton armé.

Law revient trois minutes plus tard, un pot de crème plat dans la main. Kidd l'attendait, adossé sagement contre le bord du lavabo. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Law quand celui-ci fit son entrée et nota tout de suite le sourire goguenard que tirait le chirurgien en fixant son sous-vêtement.

— Tu comptes te doucher en caleçon ?

Kidd prit la mouche.

— J'ai peut-être pas envie de le retirer alors que je sais qu'un sadique qui s'est fais plaisir en me regardant hurler est dans la même pièce !

Law se rembrunit aussitôt, la main qui tenait le cœur du capitaine se crispant légèrement. Non. C'était déjà un miracle si le cœur d'Eustass Kidd n'avait aucune défaillance après ce qu'il lui avait faits subir la nuit dernière. Le lui torturer de nouveau lui serait surement fatal.

Le chirurgien eu un soupir lasse.

— Est-ce que je fais des allusions peu discrète sur comment tu as toi-même finis la nuit dernière ?

Law regretta finalement de ne pas avoir pincé le cœur de ce crétin quand il vit un sourire assuré lui étirer les lèvres.

— Non, et je sais parfaitement pourquoi, roula-t-il. Moi, ce qui m'est arrivé était parfaitement légitime au vu de la situation, alors que toi…

Kidd eut le réflex de lever la main pour attraper ce que Law venait de lui balancer en pleine figure. Ne prenant cure du regard assassin de son vis-à-vis, il ouvrit le poing pour regarder ce qui avait failli lui ouvrir le front : le pot de crème.

— C'est quoi ?

— Un onguent, dit sèchement Law. T'as intérêt de t'en tartiner correctement tes blessures.

— Et c'est censé faire quoi ? S'intéressa Kidd en ouvrant le pot pour sentir son contenu.

— T'aider à cicatriser.

Kidd plissa le nez.

— Ça put.

— C'est pas composé de rose et de tulipe, ironisa son médecin. Et puis je te signale que comparé à toi, en ce moment, ça sent le savon.

Le capitaine le foudroya du regard mais ne releva pas. Law avait raison, il avait vraiment besoin de se laver.

Refermant le pot en rebouchant le couvercle, Kidd regarda alors pesamment Law.

— Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.

— T'as pas l'impression d'être en trop, là ?

— Ouais, je te laisse.

Law tourna les talons, laissant Kidd se diriger vers la douche. Mais alors que le chirurgien avait la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il se retourna soudain vers son patient.

— Ah, attends !

— Quoi ? Râla Kidd en se retournant.

— Tes bandages.

Eustass fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi ces deux mots répondaient à sa question. Une analyse rapide lui rappela les bandes médicinales qui lui couvraient toujours le torse, enserrant les nombreuses blessures qui cicatrisaient lentement en dessous. Il les avait presque oubliées, celles-là…

Il entendit alors Law ouvrir un tiroir pour farfouiller son contenu, dérangeant plusieurs outils dont certains aux formes si exotiques que Kidd ne put leur attribuer une fonction ni même une quelconque utilité. Finalement, le chirurgien referma le tiroir avec dans sa main une paire de ciseaux.

— Donne, je vais le faire, dit Kidd en tendant la main.

Law éloigna les ciseaux de son patient en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Non, je le fais.

— C'est bon, pas besoin de s'y connaître en chirurgie pour savoir découper une bande médicinale ! S'énerva Kidd.

Le médecin le regarda avec une pointe d'ironie au fond des yeux.

— Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais te mettre quelque chose de métallique et d'aiguisé entre les mains ?

Kidd ne l'avait même pas vu de cette optique, n'ayant pas pensé une seconde s'en servir d'arme. C'est vrai, après tout, il aurait pu… oui, ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée.

Quoique Law tenait sous son bras une arme d'une envergure nettement plus grande avec un potentiel tranchant qui dépassait largement les deux petites lames des ciseaux. Ça n'aurait finalement pas été un bon plan de s'attaquer à lui avec une arme vingt fois plus petite que son nodashi…

Le chirurgien avait déjà commencé à couper la bande, débutant en bas pour remonter petit à petit vers le haut. Après avoir terminé son dernier coup de ciseaux, il jeta les mètres de bandes usagée dans la poubelle tandis que Kidd se retournait déjà pour filer dans la douche.

— Hé, minute ! L'apostropha de nouveau Law.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Kidd regarda son médecin lui tendre l'onguent qu'il avait laissé sur le rebord du lavabo.

— T'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Le capitaine lui prit rageusement le pot des mains pour s'en retourner vers la cabine, cette fois-ci bien décidé à refermer le rideau de douche derrière lui.

— Et tu le mets ! Insista Law.

— C'est ça…

Ah il le prenait comme ça ! Très bien. Law activa alors son pouvoir, sa room englobant la pièce. D'un bref coup de son katana, il trancha le rideau de la douche à hauteur des anneaux. Ce dernier tomba aux pieds de Kidd dans un bruit mat.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna-t-il.

Law lui eut un sourire mesquin en rangeant lentement son nodashi dans son fourreau. Puis il s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire, le regardant toujours d'un air amusé.

— J'ai l'intention de vérifier si tu te mets bien l'onguent que je t'ai donné.

Kidd tiqua.

— T'as quand même pas l'intention de me mater en train de prendre ma douche !

— Tu l'as cherché.

Kidd n'en revenait pas. Et après c'était à lui de ne pas se faire d'idée bizarres !

Mais si le chirurgien croyait que la pudeur allait le mettre mal à l'aise, alors là, il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Si Kidd avait eu la décence de ne pas se déshabiller entièrement, c'était uniquement pour éviter les quiproquos. Mais puisque Law voulait apparemment en créer, il n'allait pas se gêner !

— Très bien, sourit Kidd.

Il retira son caleçon, laissant Law regarder ce qu'il y cachait à sa guise.

— Je te laisse te rincer l'œil pour cette fois, dit-il en laissant choir son sous-vêtement.

Law souriait toujours vicieusement, haussant un sourcil sur la dernière affirmation du capitaine.

— Me rincer l'œil ? J'ai déjà vu mieux…

Une veine enfla sur le front de Kidd. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout que l'on remette en question, c'était bien sa virilité.

— Ah ouais ? Doflamingo est mieux monté que moi, peut-être ?

Kidd regarda avec satisfaction le faciès de Law se raffermir, tout sourire moqueur ayant déserté son visage. Savoir où mettre le doigt pour faire mal était un nouvel atout qu'il allait adorer user et abuser…

S'attendant néanmoins à ce que son cœur lui soit torturé, il fut étonné de voir la main de Law se crisper dessus sans pour autant appuyer. À la place, un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chirurgien.

— Ouais, figures-toi que comparé à lui tu fais pâle figure.

Kidd se crispa, serrant les dents en imaginant un instant foutre son poing dans la figure de ce chirurgien pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil au nodashi et au cœur fermement tenu dans la main de son adversaire, il opta finalement pour l'abandon.

Sa raison avait apparemment encore son mot à dire dans le bouillon de colère qui lui chauffait les tripes, car il se détourna rageusement pour entrer dans la cabine en lâchant un simple :

— Tss, évidemment. Comparé à un monstre…

Law savoura sa petite victoire en regardant Kidd décrocher la pomme de douche, fière d'avoir pu retourner sa faiblesse à son avantage. Ce n'était pas parce que môsieur le capitaine Kidd avait accidentellement découvert les tourments de son passé qu'il allait le laisser le narguer là-dessus. Law n'était pas traumatisé au point de ne pas pouvoir en parler, et il remettrait ce rouquin à sa place autant de fois qu'il serait nécessaire.

Ce dernier tourna sèchement le robinet d'eau froide, puis celui d'eau chaude, cherchant l'équilibre entre les deux températures en faisant couler l'eau sur sa main. Law le regarda flegmatiquement jauger les robinets quelques instants avant que la température ne lui paresse adéquate, la pomme de douche passa alors dans sa main droite et le jet commença à mouiller le corps musculeux du capitaine.

Law laissa traîner son regard sur son torse, l'eau cherchant son chemin entre les muscles du Kidd en faisait peu à peu luire ses formes, lubrifiant ses cicatrices.

Bon, d'accord, Law devait néanmoins l'avouer, le capitaine était franchement bien bâti. En plus de sa carrure qu'il avait pu observer à de maintes reprises pour ausculter ses blessures, le dessous n'avait rien à envier au dessus.

Son anatomie n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec celle de Doflamingo, mais il était vrai qu'il fallait comparer le comparable. Le flamant de la marine était un monstre de trois mètres de haut, il était donc proportionné en conséquence.

Pour un homme de sa taille, Kidd n'avait pas de quoi rougir. Loin de là. Law comprenait même pourquoi ce dernier lui avait semblé si fier en retirant son caleçon.

— C'est lequel le shampoing ?

Law sortit de ses pensées, déviant le regard sur ce que Kidd était en train de lui montrer. Un flacon dans chaque main dépourvut d'étiquette, l'un contenant une mixture blanche, l'autre verte.

— Le vert. Le blanc, c'est pour le corps.

Kidd reposa le flacon blanc, ouvrant le vert en l'amenant à son nez pour le renifler.

— T'as que des trucs qui pu, dans ta salle de bain !

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'appuyer sur le flacon pour se remplir la main de savon qu'il se plaqua sur la tête.

— Hé ! Vas-y doucement, avec le shampoing ! Le morigéna Law.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Pourquoi ? Ça te dure combien de temps, toi, un flacon ?

— Certainement plus longtemps qu'à toi…

Kidd haussa les épaules, commençant à se frotter énergiquement le crâne. Le surplus de savon lui fit rapidement mousser ses épis roux, l'épaisseur de la mousse se prenant dans ses cheveux en lui faisant un masque de bulle.

Law eut un sourire moqueur devant le bullage capillaire du capitaine que celui-ci ne put voir, ayant tourné le dos à son geôlier pour essayer de se concentrer sur sa douche.

Le chirurgien avait ainsi un parfait angle de vu sur son fessier et tout ce qui dégoulinait dessus. Oui, car le producteur de mousse qu'étaient ses cheveux laissait cette texture épaisse glisser dans son cou pour descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se rassembler dans la raie de ses fesses dans un lent parcours érotique que Law suivait avec attention.

Sentant autre chose monter au même rythme que la mousse descendait pour lécher les formes de Kidd, Law finit par détourner le regard en fronçant ses sourcils. Super, voilà maintenant qu'il se chauffait pour un peu de mousse.

Pourtant, il pensait ne réagir qu'aux gémissements que le capitaine savait si bien pousser lorsqu'on le malmenait un peu. Chose qu'il avait reléguée à ses quelques pulsions sadiques. Mais là… il s'agissait du corps. Du corps de Kidd. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait ses oreilles lui chauffer pour le corps d'un homme. C'était sûrement dû à l'érotisme de la mousse. Oui, ça devait être ça. Ça, et les formes parfaitement sculptées du capitaine.

Kidd de son côté venait d'empoigner la pomme de douche pour se rincer les cheveux, accompagnant toute la mousse qui s'était logé sur les creux de son corps dans le siphon de la cabine.

— Je peux savoir où sont passé tes hommes ?

Law tourna brusquement la tête, surpris que Kidd lui est adressé la parole.

— Heu… ils ne sont pas là.

Kidd lui adressa un regard blasé, sous-entendant que la réponse ne l'avançait pas vraiment dans la démarche de sa question.

— J'avais remarqué, dit Kidd en finissant de se rincer les cheveux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici, avec toi ?

Law regarda Kidd reposer la pomme de douche pour se faire un nouveau shampoing, triant ce qu'il pouvait divulguer au capitaine dans ce qui allait lui servir de réponse.

— Je les aie laissés sur une île marchande. Ce que je fais ici ne les concerne pas. Cela ne concerne personne, d'ailleurs, finit-il en appuyant sa dernière phrase d'un regard entendu au Kidd.

Celui-ci l'ignora en se faisant de nouveau mousser les cheveux.

— Et pour ce qui est de Doflamingo, ils sont au courant ?

Kidd attendit quelques secondes, puis voyant que la réponse ne venait pas, il tourna la tête vers Law. Celui-ci le foudroyait du regard.

— Ça t'amuse tant que ça de remettre sans cesse le sujet sur le tapis ?

— Je m'informe, dit négligemment Kidd en continuant de se masser le crâne.

— Non, lui répondit sèchement Law. Pour ta gouverne, ils ne sont pas au courant.

Kidd tourna un visage étonné vers le chirurgien.

— Vraiment ? Comment t'as pu leur cacher ça ? Non, parce que franchement, ça s'entend.

— Oui, et ça a eu l'air de te faire de l'effet, railla Law.

Le capitaine roux lui tourna un regard blasé. Le chirurgien se vengeait que Kidd lui rappel ses faiblesses en revenant sur celle qu'avait eu le rouquin ?

Très bien. Jouons.

— Tu t'aurais vu, on aurait dit une pute en train de faire un strip-tease sur un comptoir. N'importe qui aurait réa-hurmph !

Son cœur… Law lui avait infligé une légère pression. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de subir, mais il l'avait quand même bien senti. S'adossant contre le mur de la douche, il crispa sa main sur le carré vide de sa poitrine. Ah bah évidemment, si Law ne le laissait pas répliquer, l'issue du débat était vite tranché.

Reprenant son souffle, il glissa un regard sur Law et en profita pour étirer un sourire. Bien que le chirurgien est croisé les jambes, il pouvait très bien deviner ce qu'il voulait cacher.

Kidd prit le temps de prendre le flacon blanc pour en sortir une grande quantité de savon qu'il commença à se tartiner sur l'épaule.

— Quitte à parler de qui fais de l'effet sur quoi… c'est moi ou ton désir empiète sur ton sadisme, en ce moment ?

Law fit une moue mi-intriguée, mi-contrariée.

— Mon désir ?

— Celui qui t'a interrompu dans ma mise à mort hier soir.

Le chirurgien se rembrunit.

— Il n'y avait aucun désir là-dedans. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair sur ce point.

— Parfaitement clair…

Kidd eut un sourire que Law ne vit pas. Le capitaine continuait de se masser énergiquement les côtes et insista particulièrement sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Bientôt, une mousse épaisse lui dégoulina des jambes, chose que Law ne fut pas sans remarquer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Soupira-t-il.

— Je me lave, dit platoniquement Kidd avec évidence.

C'était foutrement érotique. Law avait du mal à soustraire son regard de cette mousse onctueuse qui dévalait paresseusement les cuisses, puis les jambes du capitaine en imprégnant ses contours.

— Pourquoi, un problème ? Demanda narquoisement Kidd.

Law ne répondit pas, trop occuper à essayer de refroidir la chaleur qui venait empourprer son visage.

La langueur avec laquelle les bulles de savon descendaient sur le corps de Kidd était parfaitement indécente. À croire qu'elle lui léchait la peau pour lubrifier chaque parcelle de ses muscles. Law sentis des picotements lui surgir dans le bas-ventre lorsqu'une nouvelle larme de mousse dévala la jambe du capitaine tel un serpent qui s'enroulerait autour d'une branche.

— C'est vrai que le désir, tout ça… c'est pas trop ton truc.

Law étouffa son sursaut dans un raclement de gorge, surpris pour la deuxième fois par la voix du capitaine.

— Ouais. Dépêches-toi plutôt de te rincer…

Le chirurgien n'avait même pas saisi le ton moqueur de Kidd, celui-ci gardant un sourire suffisant en continuant de se masser le bassin avec application.

Après avoir faits mijoter Law encore cinq bonnes minutes pour le porter à ébullition, Kidd abrégea ses souffrances en prenant le pommeau de douche pour se rincer les cheveux et le corps.

La mousse disparu dans les profondeurs des canalisations du sous-marin, emportant avec elle la gêne de Law et les fourmillements incorrects de ses membres.

Kidd prit alors le pot contenant l'onguent et le dévissa.

Bon, maintenant, restait plus qu'à se tartiner de ce truc.

— Fais-le bien, je te regarde ! Lui lança Law en ayant retrouvé de son assurance.

— Ouais, grommela Kidd.

Il plongea deux de ses doigts dans la mixture pour se l'étaler sur toute la longueur de l'une de ses plaies, ignorant la froidure de la crème sur sa peau fraichement chauffée par l'eau de douche.

Une fois le torse badigeonné d'onguent, Kidd essaya d'avoir la cicatrice que Law lui avait faite dans le dos. Le problème était que même en se contorsionnant jusqu'à sentir les fils de ses cicatrices lui tirer, il n'arrivait pas à correctement atteindre sa blessure.

Law, qui le regardait attentivement depuis le début de l'opération, s'en rendit rapidement compte et ne tarda pas à se lever du rebord de sa baignoire pour s'avancer vers lui.

— Donne, je vais t'en mettre.

Kidd se retourna vivement vers lui, n'ayant pas entendu le chirurgien s'approcher de la cabine de douche.

— Non ! Tu ne me touche pas !

Le chirurgien regarda Kidd se reculer dans la douche en haussant un sourcil. Pour une fois qu'il ne l'approchait pas avec des pulsions meurtrières, monsieur le capitaine faisait un caprice. De toute façon, il n'était pas en position pour exiger quoi que ce soit.

Law fit un L avec son pouce et son index puis cambra son poignet.

— Shambles.

L'onguent apparut docilement dans sa main.

— Allez, retournes-toi, lui ordonna-t-il patiemment.

Kidd avait vu disparaître le pot qu'il tenait en main avec horreur. Acculé contre le mur de la douche, il cherchait maintenant désespérément du regard quelque chose qu'il pourrait brandir entre lui et le psychopathe qui lui faisait face.

Il était hors de question que ce dernier s'amuse encore avec son system nerveux, il avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause de sa soi-disant médecine ! Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur le pommeau de douche. Il l'attrapa à la hâte pour le braquer sur Law, le tenant des deux mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

— Dégage ! Je suis pas encore désespéré au point de te laisser me laver !

Le médecin lui fit les gros yeux.

— Il ne s'agit pas de te laver mais de t'appliquer un onguent. Si tu ne te le mets pas correctement, la cicatrisation ne sera pas optimale.

— Je m'en fous. Tu ne me touche pas.

— Tournes-toi !

— Va crever !

Excédé, Law s'apprêtait à se saisir de son nodashi mais Kidd intercepta son mouvement avec le seul mode offensif qu'il pouvait pour l'instant effectuer : il activa le pommeau de douche.

Le jet d'eau atteignit Law en pleine figure en faisant valser son chapeau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le chirurgien recula sous la pression du jet qui lui martelait le visage, essayant de repousser cette attaque surprise de ses mains sans parvenir à saisir quoi que ce soit.

— Aaarh ! Eustass ! Arrête ça, imbécile !

Kidd était trop occupé à rigoler méchamment en le noyant sous le jet de douche pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour lui qui subissait continuellement les brimades de ce pseudo médecin, l'humilier en le mitraillant avec la pomme de douche était d'un jouissif absolu.

Mais Law n'avait pas dans l'intention de finir noyé dans sa propre salle de bain à cause d'un capitaine mal luné qui faisait des caprices. C'est pourquoi il s'avança précipitamment avec la main tendu vers le robinet d'eau froide, essayant de ne pas boire la tasse.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre sa cible, Kidd profita de cette nouvelle proximité pour le coincer et essayer de reprendre l'onguent juste avant que Law ne réussisse à esquiver son coup en se jetant sur le côté. Il avait ainsi laissé passer sa chance d'arrêter le jet d'eau qui imbibait ses vêtements, mais au moins gardait-il toujours fermement dans sa main le pot de crème.

Après s'être étouffé pour la troisième fois avec une goulée d'eau, Law perdit soudain son self-control et se précipita sur le capitaine toutes griffes dehors en affrontant le torrent qui lui martelait le visage.

— JE BAIS TE TFUER !

— Gyahahahaha ! J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Une lutte acharnée s'ensuivit, tantôt à l'extérieur de la douche, tantôt à l'intérieur. Law essayait d'arrêter le jet d'eau qui lui trempait ses vêtements tandis que Kidd visait le pot dans la main droite du chirurgien.

Le capitaine réussit finalement à plaquer Law contre le mur de la douche en lui isolant les poignets. Immobiles, les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, des gouttes d'eau roulant calmement sur leur peau en contraste avec le déluge que venait de connaître la salle de bain.

Les torses se soulevaient dans une cadence décalée au rythme des souffles qui témoignaient de leur récent combat, les habits dégoulinants de Law lui collant à la peau à chaque inspiration. Kidd appréciait particulièrement la vue de cet homme sans son horrible chapeau. Les cheveux noir ébouriffés du chirurgien qui gouttaient à cause de leur douche inopinée étaient tout de même bien plus aguicheur que ce fichu bonnet tacheté. Pour un peu, le capitaine l'aurait presque trouvé désirable.

Le sourire qu'afficha soudain monsieur désirable ne plus en revanche pas beaucoup à Kidd. Bien que ses mains venaient d'êtres maîtrisées, Law avait réussi à éteindre la pomme de douche et à s'en emparer. Il la tenait fermement dans son poing, pointé sur le visage de sons vis-à-vis dans une menace éloquente.

Kidd répondit à son sourire en lui montrant le pot qu'il avait entre les doigts, fier d'avoir pu le reprendre à son adversaire. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un instant, conscients que le combat reprenait avec les mises inversées.

Law fut le plus rapide. Comme ses mains étaient immobilisées par celles de son adversaire, il mit à profit ses jambes en donnant un bon coup de genoux dans les parties du capitaine.

— Ourrf !…

Celui-ci lâcha prise pour se cambrer sur son entre-jambe. Il recula de quelques pas, chancelant, avant de foudroyer Law du regard.

— Ça… c'était déloyal !

— Et depuis quand suis-je censé jouer loyal ?

Law plaqua alors violemment Kidd face contre le mur de la douche, tordant son bras derrière son dos en le lui remontant douloureusement entre les omoplates. Celui-ci dû se retenir de gémir tant ses fils le tirait.

Le chirurgien lui arracha le pot d'onguent de sa main puis, toujours en gardant le Kidd sous sa maîtrise, il commença à lui étaler la crème dans le dos.

« Tout ça pour ça » pensa-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au plafond.

Law profita de la situation pour examiner de plus près la blessure qu'il lui avait faite au milieu du dos, étalant plus doucement sa mixture autour de la cicatrice. Hm, ce n'était pas une blessure très impressionnante vue du dessus, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle devait encore le faire souffrir de l'intérieur.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Kidd se cambra contre le mur quand Law appuya un peu plus sur sa cicatrice. Le capitaine ne dit rien mais le grondement retenu dans sa gorge parlait pour lui.

— Ça risque encore de te faire mal un certain temps, avoua Law. Ce sera une blessure plus dure à oublier que tes estafilades.

— C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Le chirurgien ne répondit rien à ce grommellement mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, maintenant, il avait marqué le corps du capitaine de son empreinte. Ce corps si abrupt, comme taillé dans un roc… Law descendit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le long de la colonne vertébrale du capitaine pour tester sa peau.

Malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui lui avait coulé dessus, elle restait froide et son étrange pâleur ne faisait que renforcer l'impression cadavérique qu'elle dégageait.

Kidd sentait la main de Law descendre de plus en plus bas avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, là, le chirurgien ? Kidd voulait bien s'amuser avec ses pulsions mais il n'avait pas intérêt à les lui faire subir !

Law avait presque atteint son fessier, regardant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux non sans un léger haussement de sourcils appréciateur.

Oui, vraiment bien fichu.

La peau mouillée du capitaine faisait ressortir les formes de ses fesses. Est-ce que cette partie de l'anatomie de Kidd avait déjà été imprégnée d'une présence étrangère ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà testé l'expérience de ce côté ? Law avait des doutes : Kidd n'était pas le genre à partager son lit avec un homme ni à jouer le rôle de celui qui subissait.

Dans ce cas, cela voulait donc dire que ce qui s'offrait à lui en ce moment était vierge de toute intrusion. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'expérience, ni l'effet que ça faisait… À quoi bon trouver le One Piece si l'on n'avait pas vécu ça ? C'était du gâchis… un écart qu'il pouvait combler…

— Je ne me souvenais pas que tu m'avais charcuté le dos aussi bas, Trafalgar.

Le chirurgien sortit de sa transe en défaisant violemment son regard du fessier de son patient. Il prit alors conscience du fil qu'avaient suivi ses pensées et se choqua lui-même d'avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de faire ça ici et maintenant. Sa gorge était sèche, et sa déglutition lui fit l'effet d'une coulée de miel dans un conduit aride.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de refermer l'onguent qu'il posa avec les bouteilles de shampoing, il libéra le bras de Kidd en sortant précipitamment de la douche.

— Je… je te laisse rincer l'onguent et te rhabiller, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Kidd le regarda s'enfuir en direction de la porte d'entrée, un sourcil haussé en sa direction.

— Je suis pas censé masser ton truc jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans la peau ?

— C'est déjà rentré, lui affirma Law en posant la main sur la poignée. Tu n'as plus qu'à te rincer.

— Et pour ce qui est de…

— Débrouilles-toi ! Le coupa-t-il en claquant la porte.

Kidd resta à fixer l'entrée derrière laquelle Law venait de disparaître, puis il haussa les épaules. Au moins allait-il être tranquille pour la fin de sa douche.

Son regard se porta alors sur le nodashi et le cœur qui étaient resté sur le bord de la baignoire. Il sourit. Ça devait vraiment être urgent pour que Law oublie derrière lui ses armes.

...

Law prit le temps de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il étouffa son visage dans les oreillers, restant ainsi étendu le temps que ses poumons se vident. Il allait mouiller ses draps avec les habits imbibés d'eau qu'il portait, mais ça, il s'en fichait. Après tout, pour le peu que lui servait ce lit, ça aurait le temps de sécher d'ici qu'il revienne dans ces draps.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était définitivement pas normal, cela dépassait largement ses pulsions… c'était… Raah !

Law se tourna sur le dos, fixant son plafond. Il le sentait. Dans son pantalon. Ça ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par le capitaine Kidd ? Une attirance… corporelle ? C'était parfaitement ridicule. Il avait couché avec plus d'un homme dans sa vie sans que cette… sensation n'entre en jeu.

D'autant plus qu'il était hors de question d'être attiré par quoi que ce soit venant du capitaine roux : il était horripilant, bruyant, violent et profondément chiant.

Law eut un fin sourire. À lutter des années contre ses chaînes, il était en train de se repasser le collier autour du cou. Mais avant que celui-ci ne se referme sur sa gorge, il avait encore de la marge. Oui, l'attirance qu'il était en train de développer pouvait facilement être tuée dans l'œuf. Il lui suffisait de s'éloigner du Kidd, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Law déboutonna rapidement son jean trempé pour libérer ce qui commençait à lui être douloureux.

Bien, dès demain il irait voir où déposer son patient. Sur une île assez éloignée de celle-ci, si possible.

En attendant, il allait s'occuper de ce qui quémandait son attention. Il avait besoin de se libérer. Et puis, étant donné le stade dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de venir.

Jetant un dernier regard à la porte, espérant qu'elle était vraiment bien fermée à clef, Law commença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens en fermant les yeux, poussant un profond soupir.

Il allait devoir faire attention à son souffle pour ne rien laisser passer. Manquerait plus que le capitaine soit au courant de cette nouvelle attirance pour le moins stupide et incongrue.

Tss… il aurait dû laisser ce crétin roux seul avec sa douche. S'il n'était pas resté dans la salle de bain, il ne se serait pas fait avoir par les jeux de mousses sur les formes de cet imbécile et à l'heure qu'il est, il serait encore sec. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu jouer… et pour la deuxième fois, son jeu s'était retourné contre lui.

Law eut un pauvre sourire, crispé par le plaisir qu'il sentait monter dans son bas-ventre.

Il fallait croire que son corps jouait avec des règles différentes que celles étiquetées par sa raison.

...

Kidd avait finit de se doucher, de se sécher, et même de s'habiller. Il était adossé contre la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés sur son torse. Cette dernière étant fermée, il ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose de plus qu'attendre.

D'habitude, il se serait énervé sur la poignée, il aurait appelé Law en lui balançant des injures et ne se serait pas gêné pour défoncer l'entrée à coups de poing et coups de pied.

Mais pas là.

Non, là, il se faisait patient.

Il attendait dans le silence, l'oreille attentive à ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne voulait surtout pas déranger Law dans ses petites activités. Le chirurgien croyait qu'il ne l'entendait pas ? Même si Kidd se rendait bien compte que Law voulait se montrer discret, son souffle était audible dans le silence du sous-marin. Un souffle agité, tremblant parfois, empli d'un plaisir grandissant.

Hm, et bien le capitaine venait de trouver une autre faille, apparemment… cela n'en faisait peut-être que deux, mais en appuyant dessus en même temps, les barrières de Law ne devraient pas être difficiles à faire flancher.

Kid eut un souffle ironique qui lui haussa les épaules.

Pas de désir ? Mais bien sûr…

* * *

_To be continued..._

_PS : J'ai été informé par une bonne âme qu'il est impossible de posté de reviews sur ce chapitre étant donné qu'il remplace l'information que j'ai fais passé comme quoi j'aurais du retard... donc si vous voulez me faire très plaisir, il vous suffit de m'envoyer un PM (c'est pas dur du tout, faut juste cliquer sur le petit logo en haut de la page *yeux globulomiroillants*) et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions par review sur un des chapitres précédents !  
Voilà, désolé pour ce petit problème, je ne savais pas que ça buggrait sur ce point ^^'_


	6. Pour ce qu'il me fait ressentir

_*sort d'un chapeau avec des serpentins qui jaillissent de partout* Hellooooooo ! ^^_  
_Comment allez vous ? Bien ? Comment s'est passé votre rentré ? Non, vraiment, dites-moi ! ça m'intéresse ! _

_Moi ? Oh, moi, je suis toujours en vacance. (glandeuse) _

_Bon, plus sérieusement, voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, il fait le TRIPLE de mes autres chapitre. C'est... énorme ! Enfin pour moi, je trouve que c'est tout de même assez énorme. _

_Il est également assez chaud bouillant, donc à manier avec précautions ! Je vous ai faits un truc en voulant combler même les appétit les plus vorace... donc voilà, sur Works, ça me fais 20 pages. _

_Si avec ça, à la fin, vous n'êtes pas repu... je sais plus quoi faire. _

_Notez également que comparé à ce que moi j'avais prévu, il est sortit plutôt en avance !... Je pensais à vous, pauvres âmes qui avaient repris les cours, que je ne pouvais laisser dans le désespoir et la misère (mouhahahaha) _

_En fait... je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussit à faire un lemon convenable ou si j'ai trop dérivé. J'espère qu'il réussira à vous séduire, et excusez d'avance les fautes que vous trouverez surement car, oui, quand on fais un truc trois fois plus long, ça veut aussi dire trois fois plus de fautes. Donc mes excuses, j'ai essayé d'en corriger le plus possible ^^' _

_Bon, trêve de stupidité, je réponds aux review anonymes puis je vous laisse avec ce pavé de pâtes à cookie brulante ! =3 _

**Nya :**

Merci bien, ravie que mon dernier chapitre t'es plus ! ^^

Oui, moi non-plus je n'aime pas attendre, c'est pourquoi je ne suis jamais de fic trop longue qui ne sont pas déjà terminé. Les auteurs qui font attendre leur lecteurs, je trouve ça tellement répugnant ! Si j'en trouve un, crois bien que je l'égorgerais sur le champs !... (hum - -')

Bis à toi !

**Sekiryou :**

Hmm... que répondre à autant d'émotions ? ° °'

Déjà, merci d'attendre mes chapitres avec autant d'impatience, j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas ^^'  
Mouhahaha, et ouais, le deuxième prénom de Kidd, c'est Arnold schwarzenegger ! XD  
Il peut te faire de super punch-line ! Mais c'est vrai que la comparaison de la mort avec une pute, c'était l'une de ses meilleurs. Il la gardait spécialement pour Law, mais ça, faut pas le dire ! ;3

En tout cas, merci pour cette gigantesque review qui m'a vraiment fais très plaisir, je te laisse avec celui-ci en espérant m'être assez bien dépatouillé avec le lemon pour que ça ne détruise pas la fic - -'

Bis à toi !

**Guest :**

Maintenant, c'est un peu loin, mais oui, j'avais passé un très bonne semaine de vacance sans trop d'orage, merci ! ^^  
Le lemon est fin près, tout chaud, sortant à peine du four, donc j'espère qu'il te plaira...

Bis à toi !

**Une pizza :**

... T'aurais pas pu choisir un autre pseudo, non ? Maintenant, à cause de toi, j'ai faim de pizza ! - -'

'fin bref, contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite en espérant que tu y trouvera ton bonheur !

Bis à toi !

* * *

**RENDS-MOI MON CŒUR !**

_Pour ce qu'il me fait ressentir..._

Kidd soupira pour la cinquantième fois en une heure, relevant la tête pour regarder de ses yeux froncé d'inquiétude le soleil disparaitre dans la mer. Le jour s'effaçait lentement au profit d'une voûte plus sombre, l'orange flamboyant du ciel perdant peu à peu de son intensité.

Le léger pique de stress qui avait commencé à contracter l'estomac du capitaine arrivait presque à lui faire oublier ses chaînes ainsi que sa douloureuse blessure qui frottait contre le tissu du matelas. Les étoiles les plus lumineuses avaient déjà élut domicile dans le ciel… la nuit serait bientôt installé en lieu et place du jour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

D'habitude, Law revenait de ses périples à une heure beaucoup moins tardive. Le soleil ne faisait alors que lécher les flots, la lumière du jour tenant encore à les éclairer tout leur repas pour ne s'éteindre qu'après leur coucher. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps, ce soir ?

Avait-il eu un imprévu ? Des complications ?  
Etant donné que Kidd ne savait pas ce que le chirurgien faisait de ses journées, il n'avait pas vraiment matière pour hypothéquer sur les éventuels problèmes que ce crétin avait pu rencontrer. En tous les cas, le capitaine aux épis roux espérait vraiment que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Pas qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de cet imbécile, mais ce dernier avait la clef de ses menottes, son cœur, ainsi que le seul moyen de transport qui pouvait lui permettre de quitter l'île. C'était largement suffisant pour que Kidd angoisse sur son absence. Law n'avait pas intérêt à mourir. Tout du moins, pas maintenant.

Le capitaine releva une nouvelle fois la tête, espérant apercevoir au loin une silhouette se dessiner. Mais le paysage était plat et définitivement vide.

Il grogna.

Alors qu'il avait réussi à élaborer un plan d'évasion qui avait ses chances de marcher, monsieur se faisait absent !

Il avait passé la journée à organiser chaque étape pour mettre à profit tout ce qu'il avait à disposition, cherchant à exploiter au mieux chacune des opportunités qui pourrait se présenter à lui pour parer à toute éventualité. Kidd avait même réussi à inclure la phase « vengeance » dans son planning, une vengeance sur laquelle il avait longuement réfléchi et qui lui tardait de mettre en pratique.

Pourquoi donc ce chirurgien de malheur ne se pointait pas ? Si jamais quelqu'un avait réussi à le coincer, qu'il s'était faits attaquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, son cœur ne tarderait pas à changer de mains. Qui sait si ces gens ne lui détruiraient pas avant de lui avoir faits sauter chaque ventricule ? Kidd avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais pour le moment, sa survie dépendait de celle de Law.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Le soleil avait complètement disparu et la lune se tenait bien haute dans le ciel. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?

Kidd émit un nouveau soupir rageur, jurant contre son ô combien stupide geôlier qui s'était peut-être fait avoir par les sournoiseries de la mort. C'est au moment où il allait réellement envisager un nouveau plan d'évasion en incluant le facteur « Trafalgar décédé» que ce dernier passa enfin la grille avec tous ses sacs en plastique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? L'apostropha immédiatement Kidd.

Law éleva un sourcil en direction de son patient tandis qu'il refermait le grillage de bambou.

— Quoi ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

— Je m'inquiétais pour mon cœur, précisa le capitaine roux.

Law lui lança un sourire ironique en s'avançant avec ses sacs à la main.

— Je l'ai toujours sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Kidd haussa un sourcil.

— Une bonne nouvelle ?

— Pour toi. Je pense que ça va te plaire.

Le capitaine attendit que Law lui divulgue cette nouvelle inopinée qui semblait penchée en sa faveur, mais celui-ci se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte sans plus lui prêter attention.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, la bonne nouvelle ?

Law disparut dans le tunnel de ténèbres avec tous ses sacs en lui offrant son silence pour seule réponse. Kidd se renfrogna puis reposa sa tête sur le matelas en grommelant.

Une bonne nouvelle ? Ce serait bien la première fois depuis longtemps que la chance pointerait le bout de son nez. Qu'est-ce que ce chirurgien avait pu découvrir qui irait à son avantage ? Kidd ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions : les bonnes nouvelles du point de vue de son geôlier ne l'étaient peut-être pas du sien… devant une telle annonce, la méfiance était mère de sûreté.

Law réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac manquant, lâchant les vivres empaquetés qui lui restaient pour se tourner nonchalamment vers son captif.

Le capitaine roux tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec insistance, ne lui octroyant pas le plaisir de redemander ce qu'il entendait par « bonne nouvelle ».

Law sortit la clef de ses menottes et s'accroupit près de lui pour venir le détacher.

— J'ai rencontré ton équipage sur une île pas très loin d'ici.

Tous les muscles du visage de Kidd se décontractèrent de surprise.

— Mon équipage ? Qui ?

— Killer, un mec avec la bouche cousue, et une dizaine d'autres gars un peu bizarres.

— Ils vont bien ?

Law finit de détacher le deuxième poignet de Kidd pour hausser les épaules.

— De ce que j'ai pu voir, oui.

Kidd n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient vivants… vivants ! Comment avaient-ils pu survivre à la destruction de leur vaisseau ? Doflamingo ne les avaient donc pas tous tués ? Pourquoi en avoir laissé s'enfuir ?

Bien que ces points d'interrogation sans réponses auraient dû lui faire prendre le chemin du soupçon, la joie que lui avait procurée cette nouvelle ébouillantait plutôt son impatience : il devait quitter ce caillou abandonné pour rejoindre ses hommes ! Maintenant !

Un détail le choqua soudain et lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur ses récentes ardeurs. Il avait initialement prévu de s'enfuir avec le sous-marin de Law vers une île quelconque, mais maintenant qu'il savait du chirurgien que son équipage était en vie, il lui fallait connaitre l'île où ses troupes avaient trouvé refuge pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Sans itinéraire, courir à l'aveuglette ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Lorsqu'il voulut tourner la tête vers Law pour lui demander où son équipage avait pris pied, le chirurgien n'était plus là. Kidd le vit un peu plus loin, occupé à vider le contenu des sacs plastiques pour mettre au sol leur repas du soir.

Se relevant de son matelas en s'approchant de lui, le capitaine s'assied doucement en dévisageant son vis-à-vis. Bon… la subtilité n'avait jamais été son fort. Il était préférable de poser directement la question plutôt que de s'empêtrer dans des tergiversations.

— Tu sais comment s'appelait l'île où tu les as vus ?

Law finit de vider les sacs avant de s'asseoir pour lever les yeux sur Kidd.

— Non. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je t'amène à eux demain dès les premiers rayons du soleil, je pense que tu m'as assez causé de problèmes comme ça.

Le capitaine roux sentit la jubilation et l'amertume se mélanger dans son esprit en un drôle de cocktail. Jubilation d'avoir causé à Law des problèmes et d'en prévoir de bien plus importants par la suite, amertumes pour avoir prévu son plan d'évasion ce soir alors que le chirurgien venait gentiment de lui dire qu'il le ferait quitter l'île demain.

Mais hors de question de laissé tomber ses plans, sa vengeance en dépendait ! Une vengeance que réclamait son corps tout entier… en particulier l'impact dans son dos qui le faisait encore souffrir.

Tant pis pour l'itinéraire, il emmènerait Law avec lui une fois qu'il se serrait occupé de son cas, et ce dernier lui servirait de boussole pour le conduire jusqu'à son équipage. C'était une solution qui comportait beaucoup d'inconvénients, mais c'était la seule qui permettait au Kidd de reprendre les morceaux de dignités que Law lui avait arrachés.

— Tu ne manges pas ?

Kidd releva la tête et croisa le regard de son geôlier qui le dévisageait avec insistance en mastiquant un morceau de saucisse. Il était vrai qu'Eustass n'attendait d'habitude pas longtemps avant d'engloutir ce qu'il avait sous le nez : même si la nourriture était frugale, son estomac ne se calmait qu'après deux ou trois conserves. Mais ce soir, l'application de son plan lui occupait trop l'esprit pour que son appétit puisse avoir son mot à dire.

Kidd se racla la gorge.

— Non, enfin… je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ton sous-marin, hier.

Law haussa un sourcil en cessant sa mastication.

— Quelque chose ?

— Oui, une bague que je garde d'habitude dans ma poche.

Kidd resta silencieux, regardant Law froncer peu à peu les sourcils. Après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, le chirurgien haussa les épaules.

— Et alors ? Tu la récupéreras demain.

— J'en ai besoin, insista Kidd. Sans elle, je ne peux pas dormir.

Law eut un pouffement ironique.

— Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi, un genre de doudou ?

Kidd lui fit son plus beau regard noir.

— Je suis très sérieux.

Le chirurgien le dévisagea quelques instants, cherchant à savoir dans ses traits s'il était en train ou non de se foutre de lui. Devant le masque de marbre qu'avait enfilé son vis-à-vis, il finit par céder dans un soupir.

— Ok, je vais te la chercher. Tu te souviens l'avoir mise où ?

— Dans la salle de bain, à côté du lavabo.

Law finit sa bouché avant de se lever, laissant derrière lui le capitaine qui venait d'empoigner une conserve au hasard. Il poussa la grille, foulant les rochers du pied en prenant la direction de son sous-marin.

Le vent nocturne lui arracha un frisson. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud, ce soir. Law croisa ses bras contre son sweet en essayant de garder captive la chaleur corporelle qui lui restait. La lune éclairait ses pas, surlignant les roches d'un trait blanc.

Heureusement que cette dernière brillait dans le ciel, sinon, l'obscurité ne lui aurait pas permis de voir à plus de trois pas devant lui. Retrouver son sous-marin dans ces conditions lui aurait été un poil problématique. Sans parler du fait qu'il aurait tout à fait pu tomber à l'eau étant donné le dénivelé qu'il y avait entre la mer et la surface de l'île. Après la rude journée qu'il avait eu, cela aurait été le pompon.

Il avait aujourd'hui atterri sur l'équipage du Kidd par un pur hasard, recherchant justement un endroit où il aurait pu jeter son encombrant colocataire sans faire trop de vague. Il s'était donc naturellement dirigée vers les quelques îles qui n'étaient pas sous la surveillance de la marine et avait débusqué l'équipage houleux du Kidd.

Killer avait été partagé entre lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger et lui baiser les pieds quand Law lui avait annoncé qu'il retenait leur capitaine vivant.

Avant de se faire noyer sous les menaces, le chirurgien avait tout de suite promis à l'équipage qu'il leur rendrait leur capitaine sans même de conditions le lendemain matin dès les premières lueurs du jour. Bien que certains aient été sceptiques quant à cette offre trop généreuse pour être honnête, Killer avait serré la main de Law avec entrain. Il n'avait tout de même pas oublié de lui promettre un dépeçage sanglant en bonne et due forme si jamais une seule entourloupe était menée dans leur petit marché.

Une entourloupe ?

Law eut un pouffement ironique, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de son sous-marin.

Il n'avait aucune entourloupe à jouer. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se débarrasser de Kidd au plus vite. Il aurait bien voulu le faire dès ce soir, mais il était hors de question de laisser sa planque sans surveillance de nuit. Bah, dès demain, Kidd Eustass ne serrait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il laissera bien volontiers loin derrière lui.

Cet homme ne lui aura apporté que des ennuis… et plus encore !

Il monta sur le pont, ouvrant le SAS en entrant dans son bâtiment.

Bon, la salle de bains. Law passa rapidement dans quelques couloirs avant de débouler dans sa chambre, la traversant pour ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et s'empressa de diriger son regard vers le lavabo. La bague se trouvait bien là, sagement posée à côté d'un gobelet en plastique.

Le chirurgien la prit puis la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Hmm… peu épaisse, faite d'argent avec quelques fines ciselures qui, agglutinées ensemble, formaient de mystérieux symboles. Surement un éclat de l'un des nombreux trésors que Kidd se targuait d'avoir réussi à voler.

Quoique… pour qu'elle tienne tant à cœur au capitaine, cela devait être d'ordre sentimental. Était-ce là le cadeau… d'une femme ? Law plissa imperceptiblement ses yeux en fixant toujours la bague qui dirigeait le fil de ses pensées. Kidd n'était pourtant pas le genre à s'amouracher de jeunes filles au point de chérir un présent qu'une de ses conquêtes lui aurait offert. Une femme spéciale, donc ? Qu'aurait-elle bien pu avoir de spécial ?

Law prit soudain en compte qu'il faisait la moue et que ses pensées étaient doucement en train de reprocher une liaison imaginaire au capitaine sans que rien ne pointe dans ce sens. Lâchant un souffle agacé, il fourra sèchement la bague dans la poche de son jean avant de se détourner de la salle de bains et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Voilà en partie pourquoi Kidd devait absolument quitter son île dans les plus brefs délais. Law sentait que le capitaine roux traversait de plus en plus le cours de ses pensées sans que rien ne lui impose à l'esprit. Des réflexions stupides comme celle qu'il venait d'avoir survenaient tout d'un coup, accompagnés de sentiments qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ressentir.

Law reconnaissait malheureusement les symptômes et il était tout simplement hors de question pour le chirurgien de tomber malade de cette affection pour dire incurable. S'il se soignait maintenant, il pouvait encore éviter le pire.  
Kidd devait partir. Et avec lui, tout ce qui était en train de germer dans le cerveau de Law.

Le chirurgien pressa le pas sur le retour pour essayer d'éviter le vent frais qui s'infiltrait sous son sweet en lui volant sa chaleur.

Il rentra donc assez rapidement dans la grotte, refermant la grille en regrettant à cet instant de ne pas plutôt avoir installé une porte bien hermétique aux courants d'airs. Bien que les voutes coupaient le vent, l'atmosphère fraiche de la nuit ne se privait pas d'entrer au travers du grillage de bambou.

Kidd finissait une conserve de petits pois, relevant légèrement le nez du récipient métallique pour regarder Law s'avancer et lui tendre sa bague.

Il la repris et la fourra dans sa poche sans dire un mot, continuant son repas en ignorant royalement le chirurgien qui s'était détourné de lui.

Law s'assied à sa place dans un soupir étouffé, attrapant la conserve qu'il avait délaissée pour continuer là où il s'était arrêté.

Pas qu'il s'attendait à un merci, de toute façon…

Après deux minutes à mastiquer ses haricots, Law remarqua que Kidd lui lançait de temps en temps des regards furtifs qui se voulaient discrets sans que le chirurgien n'en est loupé un seul.

Quoi ? Il avait un bout de légume coincé entre les dents ? Ce n'était que des coups d'œil, mais Kidd évitait d'habitude de regarder dans sa direction lorsqu'il mangeait… pourquoi ce soir Law avait le mérite de bénéficié de son attention ?

Bien que le chirurgien était tenté de le rembarré en lui faisant insidieusement comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement capté son manège, quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire.

Un petit quelque chose qui aimait l'attention que lui portait Kidd, ce soir.

Pas quelque chose d'encore bien méchant, ni de trop insistant… mais c'était là.

Bien encrée.

"Les prémices de la tumeur" grommela intérieurement Law.

S'emparant de la bouteille d'eau pour faire couler la conserve qu'il avait fini de racler, le chirurgien dévissa le bouchon avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

Bah, de toute façon, tout cela ne serait bientôt que de l'histoire ancienne. Demain à la même heure, plus aucune tête rousse ne trainera dans le coin et le chirurgien retrouvera une solitude qui lui avait manqué.

Avalant sa première goulée, il crut voir un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kidd et n'eut pas le temps de poser une signification dessus qu'un feu ardent lui surgit soudain dans la gorge.

Il lâcha la bouteille qui s'écrasa par terre en éclaboussant la roche, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Law tomba à genoux, crachant l'eau qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en se tenant la gorge d'une main tout en se maintenant face contre la pierre de l'autre. Il ne sentait plus sa langue. Seul un arôme capiteux aux effluves tenace lui accaparait la bouche en lui cuisant l'arrière de la gorge. Mais bon sang… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Il toussa, crachant ce qu'il pouvait cracher tout en sachant qu'une gorgée de ce liquide venait d'atterrir dans son estomac. Elle avait laissé sur son passage une longue trainée de feu qui lui faisait ressentir toute la longueur de son œsophage en lui donnant la sensation de bruler de l'intérieur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Kidd se lever, délaissant son repas pour afficher un sourire triomphal.

— Tu as avalé de travers ? Ricana-t-il.

Law leva un regard noir sur le capitaine, toussant encore pour essayer d'atténuer le brasier qui lui martyrisait la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as-keurf… rargh. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans l'eau ?

Kidd se contenta de porter une main dans le derrière de son pantalon pour dévoiler une bouteille de petite taille qui portait une étiquette. Il la porta machinalement à ses yeux tandis que Law s'étouffait toujours devant lui.

— Alcool isopropylique… et peroxyde d'hydrogène. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce charabia médical, mais en tout cas, ça sent fort l'alcool. La même odeur que celle du désinfectant que tu utilisais sur mes blessures…

Law était trop occupé à essayer de calmer la douleur qui lui brulait l'œsophage pour répondre au sourire démoniaque que venait d'étirer Kidd. Cette enflure… par quel moyen avait-il pu mettre du désinfectant dans la bouteille ? Comment y avait-il eu accès… et qu'est-ce qu'il espérait donc lui faire avec du désinfectant ? Ce n'était pas comme si Law en avait ingurgité assez pour se flinguer l'estomac.

Ce capitaine aux épis roux était décidément cliniquement stupide ! Et il allait amèrement regretter son geste… oh oui ! Cette fois, il allait vraiment sentir passer sa punition ! Où était son nodashi ?

Law s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main avant de se mettre debout, prêt à faire face à l'arrogance de son vis-à-vis d'une manière pour le moins expéditive. Bien qu'il s'était juré de ne plus rien faire paraître de la douleur qui lui dévorait le conduit digestif, il ne put s'empêcher de tituber quand un vertige le prit soudain. La surprise faillit lui couter sa dignité car il était sur le point de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il réussit à se stabiliser sur ses deux jambes.

Kidd regarda son adversaire porter la main à son crâne avec une jubilation loin d'être dissimulée.

— Déjà ? Cool…

Law grimaça.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— J'imagine que tu dois aussi commencer à avoir chaud, non ?

Le chirurgien fut forcé de constater que Kidd avait raison : des bouffées de chaleur lui naissaient dans le ventre pour venir s'accrocher sur ses joues.

Il pensait au début que le brasier ardant qui lui courait dans la gorge en était la cause et qu'il s'attaquait maintenant à son estomac, mais sa perte d'équilibre ne collait pas avec les autres symptômes. Il commençait même à transpirer. Law tituba une nouvelle fois, constatant avec une certaine panique que les vertiges s'accentuaient au lieu de se dissiper.

Pourquoi est-ce que…

Le chirurgien percuta quand il eut l'impression qu'une bulle d'eau venait de l'isoler du reste du monde en lui flouant la vue. Le désinfectant qu'il utilisait était chargé d'un alcool très puissant avec un degré excessivement élevé… la montée au cerveau avait été rapide et dévastatrice.

Il était juste bourré.

Le sol tanguait sec sous ses pieds. Le monde entier était instable… Law avait l'impression de progresser dans un rêve. Il voulut faire un pas en avant mais ses vertiges ne lui permirent pas d'équilibrer les poids de son corps convenablement, ce qui se solda par une rencontre brutale avec le sol.

Ignorant le rire grossier de Kidd, Law allait faire appel à son pouvoir pour amener le cœur de cet effronté dans sa main quand les vertiges s'accentuèrent plus encore. Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer les couleurs sur les bonnes formes, tout était trop flou.

Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un très lointain « Ah mince. Ça, c'était pas prévu. » avant que son cerveau ne débranche la prise.

...

Law se réveilla sur ce qui lui semblait être un tourniquet détraqué. Pourquoi est-ce que tout tournait autour de lui ? Les notions de haut, de bas, même la gauche ou la droite ne lui disaient plus rien. Il avait l'impression de se faire malmener par les vents d'une tornade.

Cela descendait, puis remontait, plongeait à gauche, à droite… des nausées lui en soulevaient le cœur. Après tout, c'était peut-être en effet ce qui était en train de lui arriver étant donné qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour s'enquérir de la situation. Tout était trop instable, trop mouvant… Law attendait que ses sens calibrent de nouveau les notions de haut, de bas, de gauche et de droite avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Pour l'instant, il n'aurait su différencier le sol du plafond. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il n'émerge de ce cyclone infernal, puis c'est en bougeant involontairement qu'il put situer sa position. Ses jambes étaient appuyées sur du tissu. Bon… il se trouvait allongé. Allongée où ? Sur quoi ? Ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Law voulu légèrement bouger mais il sentait qu'un poids sur lui l'en empêchait. Fronçant ses sourcils dans son demi-sommeil, une sensation d'écrasement se fit soudain sentir. Quelque chose l'étouffait. Osant lever un millimètre de sa paupière dans le tourbillon qui lui faisait encore valser sa conscience, Law ne vit qu'un ensemble de couleurs plus ou moins floue. Lâchant un soupir rauque, le chirurgien ferma les yeux. Il les plissa, papillonna des paupières puis discerna enfin quelque chose. C'était rouge, beige, avec… des yeux ? Un visage. Un visage boudeur se tenait au-dessus de lui.  
Son visage.

— Ah ?… Enfin ?

Law eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant la voix d'Eustass et voulu se relever, mais le poids qui lui écrasait le bassin le tenait toujours fermement retenu contre le matelas. Le chirurgien ne mit pas longtemps avant de deviner que le poids en question était le corps musculeux de Kidd… chose que son corps accueillit avec force fourmillement.

Ses bras lui étant toujours libre, il ne se priva pas des les employer pour essayer de repousser cet importun qui avait eu l'audace de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre.

— Putain de merde, Eustass, tu fous quoi, là ?! Dégage ! Tout de suite !

Le dénommé ignora les tentatives de son vis-à-vis pour le repousser, le regardant toujours avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— J'étais à deux doigts de te mettre des baffes. Tu sais que t'es ingérable quand t'es bourré ? T'as vomi. Deux fois ! Ça aurait été marrant de te laisser te noyer dedans, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour toi…

Le ton insidieux du rouquin figea Law qui sonda son visage du regard. Kidd souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment heureux de l'effet qu'avait eu son insinuation sur le chirurgien. Law fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait, là, le capitaine…

— Évidemment que j'ai dû vomir, espèce de crétin roux attardé ! Tu m'as faits boire du désinfectant ! Du putain de désinfectant ! J'aurais plus d'estomac à l'heure qu'il est si je l'avais pas régurgité ! C'était quoi, le plan ? Me regarder brûler de l'intérieur ? Et puis comment as tu put mettre du désinfectant dans la bouteille d'eau ?

Law avait le ton qui montait de plus en plus, encouragé par le sourire de Kidd qui s'élargissait. Mon dieu qu'il l'énervait !

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ? Tu veux me rendre ce que je t'ai faits ? Quand je pense que j'étais prêt à te laisser partir rejoindre tes potes, t'es vraiment le dernier des salauds ! J'aurais dû te jeter à la mer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! QUOI ! POURQUOI TU TE MARRES ?!

Kidd finit de rigoler pour poser un regard prédateur sur le chirurgien qui plissa les yeux.

— Pour le coup du désinfectant, je l'ai trouvé hier dans une des armoires de la salle de bains lorsque tu m'as laissé seul pour aller chercher l'onguent. Il a suffi que je le glisse dans ma botte. C'est quand j'ai lu « alcool » sur le flacon que j'ai eu l'idée de te bourrer avec… mais tu ne dois pas boire beaucoup, le coma n'était pas prévu.

Law ne savait plus contre qui diriger sa colère. Il avait été le parfait des imbéciles. Il avait laissé quelques minutes Kidd sans surveillance, et il en payait maintenant le prix. Il aurait dû se montrer plus vigilant, surtout connaissant l'esprit rebelle de son prisonnier.

Mais… Kidd voulait le bourrer ? Pour quoi faire ? Se marrer en le regardant tituber ? S'il aurait voulu lui voler les clefs et se barrer d'ici, il l'aurait faits pendant qu'il était dans les vapes. Alors…

Le sourire de sons vis-à-vis le mit mal à l'aise.

— Pour ce qui est du plan te concernant, glissa-t-il en se réajustant sur le corps de son captif, je te tiens en effet pour exécuter une vengeance qui est plus que justifiée.

Kidd se tenait maintenant juste au-dessus de lui, ses coudes encadrant son visage. Law eut un frémissement de sourcil, cherchant dans son expression un indice, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'informé sur ce que le capitaine lui réservait.

— Oui, lui murmura vicieusement Kidd, tu peux avoir peur… et n'essayes pas d'imaginer ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire. Quoi que tu puisses penser en ce moment, ce sera pire. Bien pire.

Law avait son sarcasme prêt pour demander au capitaine quel était donc son plan si machiavélique, mais quelque chose de pour le moins inimaginable se produisit.

Kidd avait baissé le regard sur les lèvres du chirurgien puis avait légèrement penché la tête pour s'emparer brusquement de sa bouche. Law avait étouffé un hoquet de surprise, les yeux exorbités fixant l'incongruité du spectacle. Il avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses épaules et coupé son souffle : tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, statue de pierre sous les lèvres assurées du capitaine qui se moulaient sur les siennes.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment ?

Le cerveau du chirurgien qui sortait tout juste des vapes de l'alcool avait du mal à trouver une réponse qui puisse coller à cette question. En revanche, ses tripes et son bas-ventre semblaient saisir la situation, car tous deux commençaient à le chatouiller méchamment.

Law savait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il n'aurait pas dû être émoustillé par ce geste idiot, mais l'attirance qu'il s'était récemment découverte pour Kidd semblait aider son corps à réagir. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Le capitaine passa sa langue sur les lèvres du chirurgien, celui-ci les entrouvrant de quelques millimètres pour laisser passer un soupir qu'il regretta tout de suite. Kidd se jeta dans cette brèche en faisant indécemment entrer sa langue entre les dents de Law pour trouver sa consœur.

Le chirurgien sentit des crépitements agréables lui naître dans les tripes tandis que des bouffées de chaleur semblaient sortir par vagues de sous son sweet pour lui bruler les joues. Kidd se pencha en avant, sa bouche toujours profondément encrée sur celle du chirurgien força celui-ci à basculer sa tête en arrière en dévoilant son cou. Cette position permit au capitaine d'aligner sa bouche à la verticale avec celle de son partenaire pour approfondir l'exploration que sa langue avait déjà commencée. Law le sentit appuyer plus fortement, allant parfois jusqu'à lui enfoncer la tête dans le matelas.

Il avait chaud… trop chaud.

Tout son corps semblait dégagé des nuages de vapeur incandescent que son sweet retenait contre sa peau, l'étouffant. Son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine… que Kidd devait percevoir, d'ailleurs, car Law sentait les muscles d'acier du capitaine se tendre sur son poitrail à chaque impulsion qu'il donnait pour imprégner plus profondément sa bouche de la sienne.

Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête. Ça ne devait pas avoir lieu… ce n'était pas bien… Mais c'était si bon que la balance de son jugement penchait bien plus pour le laissé continué. Il savait que ce bonheur était superficiel, que les quelques jours passés à rendre Kidd désirable avait altéré son jugement et que son corps répondait de ce dernier. Mais sa raison avait fermé boutique au détriment des sensations qui l'asseyaient de toutes parts.

Kidd imprima soudain une impulsion plus profonde qui enfonça le crâne du chirurgien dans le matelas en lui tirant un soupir gémit dans la gorge, son torse se soulevant pour suivre le mouvement de sa nuque. Law sentis alors une main lui glisser sur le bassin ce qui lui arracha un frisson non contrôlé. Les lèvres de Kidd s'étirèrent sur les siennes en un sourire tandis que la main s'aventurait de plus en plus bas, cherchant le chemin de ses fesses.

C'est en la sentant passé dans la poche arrière de son jean que le peu de raison qui restait au chirurgien fit la connexion en tirant le signal d'alarme. Les yeux de Law s'ouvrirent brusquement et ses mains passèrent sous le torse de Kidd pour le repousser violemment.

— Merde, non, dégage !

Trop tard.

Kidd dégagea sa main puis se redressa, assied maintenant sur le ventre de Law en le regardant avec un sourire triomphal. Le chirurgien ne fut pas long avant de reconnaître ce que Kidd tenait fièrement entre les doigts : la clef de ses menottes.

Le capitaine essuya la bave qui lui avait perlé sur le coin de la lèvre dans un revers de main, regardant Law reprendre son souffle avec satisfaction.

— Alors, alors ? On s'excite pour un petit baiser ?

Petit baiser ? Law n'osa pas relever, mais ce qu'il avait vécu là avait été le baiser le plus foutrement langoureux et profond de toute sa vie ! Il en avait encore des fourmillements dans le bout des doigts et la chaleur qu'émanait son corps régressait bien trop lentement à son goût.

Il eut néanmoins la force de se redresser sur ses coudes pour faire plus dignement face à son adversaire.

— Tout ça pour cette clef ? Feula Law. T'aurais tout aussi bien pu me déboiter la mâchoire pour l'avoir ! Limite, j'aurais préféré !

— Je sais…

Law n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait pris Kidd. Il aima encore moins le regard qu'eut celui-ci en se penchant de nouveau sur lui.

— C'était pour te préparer à la suite.

Law se figea. Il fut tant surpris qu'il ne réagit même pas quand il sentit Kidd refermer le deuxième anneau de ses menottes sur ses poignets.

Une suite ? Parce qu'il y avait une suite du même genre ? De quel genre de suite parl…

Les pupilles de Law s'exorbitèrent.

— Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas à vouloir étouffer les pulsions que tu dénigrais ? Ricana Kidd en faisant tourner la clef dans ses poignées de menottes.

Non…

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais rester me mater dans la douche, hein !

Non…

— Tu sais, au début je pensais que c'était vraiment que du sadisme pur, continua-t-il en rassemblant les menottes auxquelles était maintenant attaché Law au-dessus de sa tête. T'es assez barge pour que ce soit crédible.

Non…

— Mais c'est la nuit où t'as failli me tuer que j'ai compris que ça avait évolué en quelque chose que tu n'arrivais pas vraiment à contrôler.

Non…

— C'est ça, ta faiblesse. Ça, et Doflamingo, martela-t-il en attachant les menottes à l'une des stalagmites.

Non…

— Alors j'ai pensé que pour te rendre tout ce que tu m'avais fais, il fallait que je tape là où ça te ferais vraiment mal. Là où les blessures sont encore ouvertes…

Non…

— C'est quand j'ai pris ma douche que j'ai compris. T'aime pas être submergé par ce que tu ressens, même si au fond, tu aimes ça.

Non… non…

Kidd décocha au chirurgien un immense sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

— J'espère que Doflamingo n'avait pas pour habitude de te préparer, sinon, ça risque d'être un peu plus douloureux que prévu.

— NOOON ! Non ! Merde, Eustass, non ! Tu peux pas… NON !

Law tirait sur ses chaînes, son ton était suppliant, tremblant parfois dans ce que l'on sentait les prémices de sanglots.

C'est en voyant les yeux horrifiés du chirurgien l'implorer du regard que Kidd su qu'il avait faits le bon choix et qu'il n'y aurait pas meilleure punition : il venait de taper pile dans les deux failles que constituait le mur d'assurance qui cachait les faiblesses de Law.

Bloquant le corps de son prisonnier qui s'agitait sous ses cuisses, Kidd lui sourit narquoisement.

— Ça aurait pu ce passé plus salement, tu sais… mais tu ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça après tout ce que tu m'as faits subir ?

— Putain de merde, Eustass, tu ne vas quand même pas me… enfin me…

— Non, je n'utiliserais pas ce mot… disons que l'on va s'amuser un petit peu, tous les deux… enfin, surtout moi.

Law crissa les dents à l'entente du rire malsain qui suivit la déclaration du capitaine roux. Il était dans un pétrin si épais que le moindre espoir d'une échappatoire ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il laisse seul Kidd… DEUX FOIS !

S'il n'avait pas cédé à son caprice pour descendre dans le sous-marin et aller chercher sa bague, ce foutu capitaine n'aurait pas eu le temps de glisser du désinfectant dans la bouteille d'eau et tout serait encore comme avant. Le rouquin serait en ce moment en train de dormir sur le matelas… non-pas en train de déplacer dangereusement sa main vers l'interstice de son sweet et de son jean.

Law ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsque les doigts glacés du Kidd entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

— Les grosses blessures ont toujours des cicatrices. Je vais avoir les miennes, et je vais réveiller les tiennes…

Kidd fit remonter le sweet de son vis-à-vis en glissant ses mains sur sa peau basanée, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Lui qui voulait voir ce que cachait cet horrible sweet jaune que ce chirurgien portait en permanence, il n'était pas déçu…

Un tatouage en forme de cœur stylisé lui occupait l'intégralité du buste avec pour emblème le jolly roger de l'équipage de Doflamingo sans le trait qui barrait habituellement le smiley.

Kidd passa les doigts sur l'emblème incrusté dans la peau du poitrail de sa proie en ignorant ses spasmes pour s'extraire de son étreinte.

— Je vois qu'il t'a laissé sa marque…

— Me touche pas ! Gronda Law entre ses dents en fusillant Kidd du regard.

Le capitaine lui eut un sourire ironique.

— Il t'a peut-être marqué comme étant sa propriété, mais pour l'instant, tu es à moi.

— Tu délires ! Cracha Law. Je ne suis à personne, encore moins à un abruti dans ton…

Il dut s'interrompre dans sa phrase pour ravaler un gémissement : Kidd venait de faire glisser sa main entre ses jambes.

— C'est moi qui délire ? Regarde toi… tu es déjà brulant d'envie. C'est toi-même qui veux m'appartenir.

Il donna une impulsion sur la bosse du pantalon de Law qui eut un sursaut.

— Ton corps me réclame.

— Mon corps ne réclame… rien du tout. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait… aucun désir, ni quoi que ce soit là-dedans.

Kidd haussa un sourcil désabusé.

— Parce que tu continues d'y croire ? Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que tu étouffes sous l'agitation de tes hormones.

En effet, de là où il était, le capitaine des Kidd avait une vue des plus érotiques sur un Law qui commençait doucement à mariner.

Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge, un souffle profond soulevant son torse brulant couvert d'une sueur qui commençait à lui perler un peu partout pour essayer de réguler sa température interne. À le voir ainsi, on aurait pu le croire fiévreux d'une grave maladie. Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas…

Seuls ses yeux gardaient leur lueur tranchante, reniant à eux seuls l'abandon de son corps en défiant le capitaine des Kidd d'aller plus loin.

— Mes hormones vont très bien, merci, grinça-t-il.

— Tu me veux, insista impitoyablement le capitaine.

— Dans tes rêves !

Kidd eut un léger sourire.

— On en reparlera dans quelques minutes.

Law se sentit alors partir en arrière, Kidd ayant pris ses jambes pour les lui caler sur ses cuisses.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Law trouva rapidement réponse à sa question quand il sentit le bouton de son jean ainsi que sa braguette être dégagée d'un cou sec.

Kidd lui fit descendre son pantalon assez bas pour venir se caler entre ses jambes et découvrir l'érection probante de son vis-à-vis.

Il glissa un regard entendu sur le visage de Law qui s'empressa de détourner la tête. Même s'il le niait, il fallait croire que les hormones avaient du mal à mentir.

Law entendit alors la ceinture du capitaine Kidd cliqueter tandis qu'il baissait à son tour son pantalon. Et dire qu'il avait fui en partie pour échapper à ce genre de torture… même éloigné de tout, sur une île peuplée uniquement de mouette criarde, il arrivait à se retrouver de nouveau avec les cuisses écartées. Pourquoi le bon Dieu ne voulait-il pas lui foutre la paix ?

Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que son corps trahissait ce qu'il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte avoué au Kidd : il le désirait. Un désir bouillonnant qu'il sentait maintenant sous toutes ses formes, mais surtout un désir qu'il reniait farouchement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur avait décidé de battre pour les sourires goguenards du pétard roux au-dessus de lui, mais sa raison rejetait ce choix de toutes ses forces.

Que cet imbécile aille crever en enfer, lui et ses stupides sourires.

Ce fut de sentir quelque chose toucher son intimité qui sortit Law de son introspection. Son corps eut un spasme de recul qu'il ne put refreiner, sachant très bien ce qui allait lui arrivé maintenant. Il ferma les yeux : hors de question de voir ça.

Kidd le regarda tourner la tête, les paupières crispées, attendant le prochain acte comme s'il allait être giflé.

— Tu as peur ?

Law ne répondit rien. Il attendait toujours.

— Tu as bien raison.

Kidd emprisonna ses cuisses et avança prudemment son bassin, ouvrant son chemin entre les cuisses du chirurgien qui ne put s'empêcher de se crisper un peu plus.

Cela stoppa net le capitaine qui dû prendre une longue inspiration pour ne pas gémir.

— Détends-toi, crétin. Tu es… beaucoup trop serré.

Law avait agi par pur réflex, le tunnel de chair ou s'engouffrait Kidd s'était refermé comme un poing sur un doigt trop entreprenant et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Kidd grogna : il ne pouvait ni avancer, ni se retirer. Bon ! Finalement, quelques préliminaires semblaient s'imposer.

Sa main s'empara sans crier gare du muscle tendu de Law qui se cambra en un sursaut, ses yeux fermés ne lui ayant pas permis de prévoir ce geste.

— Eu… Eustass !

Kidd se délecta de ce ton indigné accompagné des cliquètements de ses chaînes.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui ralentit sa main, bien au contraire. Imprimant un massage énergique à ce qu'il avait de dressé sous les yeux, il regarda Law frétiller sous sa main comme un poisson jeter hors de l'eau avec délice.

De son côté, Law se sentait bouillir intérieurement et chaque parcelle de son corps brulait de plaisir.

Non… non ! C'était beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop puissant ! Les va-et-vient torrides qu'effectuait la main de Kidd sur lui catalysait bien trop rapidement son plaisir. Au vu de son état, de simple effleurement lui aurait suffi, mais là… il se sentait presque déjà monté les marches de l'orgasme deux par deux. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à exclure de ses soupirs de pernicieux gémissements qui attestaient son reniement, chose que ne fut pas sans noter Kidd.

— On a déjà du mal à se retenir ?

Law ignora la pique moqueuse de son bourreau pour se concentrer sur ses sens et essayer de contrôler un tant soit peu ses hormones. Mais c'était peine perdu. Autant essayer d'arrêter l'eau d'une cascade avec ses deux mains comme seul outil.

C'est alors qu'il sentit Kidd s'infiltrer plus profondément en lui, écartant ses chairs en réveillant des sensations qu'il avait presque oubliées. C'était dérangeant, son corps essayant de si soustraire sans succès… mais c'était aussi incroyablement bon.

Avec la main de Kidd qui s'activait toujours sur une partie désireuse de son anatomie, Law sentit une plénitude de plaisir l'envahir.

— Hrmm… hmm… hmaah… Eu… Eustass…

Quelque chose d'infiniment profond venait de se réveiller en lui pour l'emplir d'une extase que menait par à-coups la main du Kidd. C'est dans la mise en place de ce jardin d'éden intérieur que Law sentis soudain des muscles jamais utilisés se contracter dans son ventre, obéissant à des sensations aux délices si concentrés qu'ils devraient en être interdit : l'orgasme.

— Eustass ! Non ! Attends !

Mais le capitaine avait compris aux crispations régulières du caveau de chair qu'il était en train de profaner que sa main était en train de guider Law sur la dernière ligne droite avant son implosion. Un sourire démoniaque naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les yeux du chirurgien s'agiter de terreur, son souffle erratique puisant dans toute la capacité de ses poumons pour compenser les manques en oxygène que lui devait son désir, mais aussi sa peur.

— Eustass ! Arrête ! Hélait désespérément Law en tirant sur ses chaînes. Je… Je vais… aah… non !

Trafalgar sentait son désir monter en flèche, embrasant ses sens en contractant des muscles qui n'avaient plus eu à travailler depuis des lustres. Il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Si le capitaine continuait à cette allure, dans quelques secondes il exploserait dans sa main.

— Maintenant… redis-moi, sourit Kidd en ne lâchant pas le faciès torturé de Law du regard.

Trafalgar nota son souffle cour et en fut légèrement étonné. Alors comme ça, le capitaine bouillonnait aussi dans ses hormones ? Ah ! Il cachait bien son jeu…

— Redis-moi en face… dans les yeux… que tu ne me désire pas.

Law se tordit, le plaisir commençant à le submerger de toute part.

— Je… aah… ce n'est… je ne… hhrph…

— Redis-moi… que tu n'éprouves rien.

— Hhh… aah… non… aah… bordel !…

Le chirurgien n'aurait de toute façon pas pu répondre, son cerveau venant de déconnecter l'option « pensée » pour s'apprêter à accueillir pleinement l'orgasme ravageur qui allait faire naître des étincelles dans ses neurones.

— Dis-le…

— Hrr… non… non, non, merde… ghaaah… aah !

— Dis-le !

— Aaah… aah… aah !… aaah !… aah ! AAAH !

Law venait de rejeter sa tête en arrière tandis que son corps entier n'était plus qu'un seul muscle tendu à l'extrême. Mais à sa surprise, son orgasme ne se libéra pas. Il ne l'avait pas eu. Il n'avait pas implosé comme il était sur le point de le faire il y a un instant. Pourtant, il sentait toujours cette pression insoutenable, ce désir corrosif qui poussait ses sens au-delà de leurs limites. Comme si son orgasme avait été mit sur pause.

Une langue claqua soudain dans trois petits « Th, th, th » de reproche.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser libérer ton plaisir comme ça, alors que tu ne m'as pas avoué ce que je voulais entendre de ta bouche.

Peu à peu, Law sentis son plaisir redescendre et se stabiliser à un palier qui le rendait supportable.

Il sentit alors ce qui l'avait stoppé brutalement dans sa libération : Kidd avait enroulé son pouce et son index à la base de sa virilité pour bloquer tout débordement de sensations. Law releva la tête pour le mitrailler du regard, son souffle reprenant peu à peu contenance tandis que son cœur peinait à lui descendre des oreilles pour retrouver sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kidd se pencha sur lui pour approcher son sourire carnassier de son regard soupçonneux.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— C'est stupide…

— Allez, avoue que je t'attire. Avoue que le cœur du grand chirurgien de la mort s'est entiché de l'un de ses patients !

Kidd eut de nouveau le droit à un regard magistralement noir.

— Je suis un humain. Quand on stimule mes nerfs à certains endroits, je réagis en conséquence.

Kidd balaya cette théorie d'un roulement d'œil agacé.

— Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser sans broncher et je n'ai pas eu à te stimuler longtemps pour que tu me viennes dans la main.

— J'étais surpris… et chaque homme à une ténacité différente face au plaisir.

— Et ta mission urgente quand tu es soudainement sortis de la salle de bain, hier ? Tu vas me dire que ça aussi, c'était de la surprise ?

L'étonnement écarquilla les yeux de Law, la peur venant s'y mélanger en lui faisant froncer ses sourcils. Il regardait le sourire satisfait de celui qui se tenait fièrement au-dessus de lui… est-ce qu'il savait ?

— Oui, répondit Kidd à sa question muette, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu ?

Law inspira soudainement, sa surprise n'éclaircissant pas son regard pour autant qui restait fixé sur Kidd en une menace de mort.

— J'attends de voir comment tu vas te justifier de t'être masturbé après avoir passé dix minutes à me regarder sous la douche…

Law ne répondit rien, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre ici pour plaider sa cause. Les deux capitaines se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants, Kidd défiant Law de répondre, Law défiant Kidd de son silence.

Cela aurait encore pu durer jusqu'au lever du soleil si le capitaine des Kidd n'avait pas soudainement bougé circulairement son bassin, ce qui fit froncé de gêne les sourcils de Law dont le regard se détacha de celui de son vis-à-vis pour regarder plus bas sur son bas-ventre.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais Kidd avait apparemment mis à profit la stimulation qu'il lui avait faits subir pour pénétrer entièrement en lui. Il le sentait à présent, encastré loin dans son ventre et le mouvement qu'il venait d'effectuer avait réveillé son système nerveux à des endroits bien particuliers.

— Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit, le prévint Kidd en une menace sourde.

Law allait lui répliquer quelque chose quand il sentit soudain son vis-à-vis se mettre en mouvement. Il se crispa, sentant des fourmillements de plaisir le démanger au fur et à mesure que Kidd se retirait. Ce n'était même pas douloureux. Ou peut-être que ça l'avait été, mais dans les pulsions orgasmiques qui l'avaient secoué, la douleur s'était vu complètement étouffée. Il était maintenant ouvert à cet intrus, s'imprimant autour de lui en sentant chaque terminaison nerveuse lui être frôlé avec délice.

Kidd ne se retira pas de beaucoup avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

— C'est dingue que tu sois aussi serré, marmonna Kidd.

En effet, Law savait bien que si le capitaine n'allait pas plus vite c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

— Tu crois peut-être que j'allais te faciliter la tâche ? Se permit de sourire Law.

Kidd glissa un regard noir sur sa moue satisfaite.

Un sourire lubrique s'étira soudain sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit légèrement douter le chirurgien de son assurance.

— Je crois en effet que tu vas me faciliter la tâche… que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ne laissant pas à Law le temps d'analyser cette phrase, Kidd se baissa brutalement pour venir coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Law se crispa, sentant de nouveau les lèvres de celui pour lequel ses hormones s'ébouillantaient bouger sur les siennes en tentant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine avant d'accélérer la cadence tandis que des lézards lui remontaient dans le dos. Comment est-ce qu'un simple baiser arrivait-il à le mettre dans cet état ? Les mystères de la chimie des corps…

Un pique de plaisir surgit soudain sur son torse en se répandant en ondine dans son corps. Law se cambra en gémissant dans la bouche de Kidd qui lui eut un sourire mesquin.

Le fourbe venait de s'attaquer à l'une des perles de chaire de son abdomen. Il fit tourner ses doigts autour avant de le pincer violemment, se délectant de chaque tension qu'il sentait dans les muscles de Law. Ce dernier ne se retenait plus de respirer bruyamment dans la bouche de Kidd, coupé de temps en temps par une langue avide qui venait jouer avec la sienne.

C'est en sentant le pouce de Kidd venir faire rouler sous son doigt son mamelon qu'il capta également le plaisir profond que lui procurait les vas-et-viens plus rapide qu'il effectuait au niveau de son bassin. Maintenant qu'il en avait la place, Kidd ne se privait plus et s'en donnait même à cœur joie.

Mon Dieu, que c'était bon !

Le capitaine roux décolla ses lèvres de celle de Law juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

— Alors ? Tu veux encore me faire croire… que tu n'éprouves rien ?

Il aurait eu ses mains de libre, Law l'aurait obligé à se la fermer avec cette idée stupide pour appuyer sur sa nuque et recoller sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais le problème ici était qu'il avait les poignets enchaînés et que son plaisir était si grand qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de défendre ces arguments qui lui paressaient de plus en plus ridicules.

— La ferme, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de me prendre…

— Je veux que tu me l'avoues, insista Kidd en continuant ses vas-et-viens.

Malgré le plaisir montant, Law ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger.

— Pourquoi ?

L'incertitude passa alors sur le visage de Kidd qui pour une fois se trouva être celui à ne pas trouver quoi répondre. Law sentis sa curiosité qui était allongée sur un transat les jambes écartées à se délecter du plaisir relever soudain la tête.

Il avait réussi à perturber Kidd avec cette seule question. C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi Kidd tenait tant à lui faire avouer qu'effectivement, son activité hormonale était légèrement perturbé quand il se trouvait dans les parages ? En particulier quand il lui faisait ce genre de chose… cela aurait été une question de fierté, il ne l'aurait pas caché.

Law se cambra soudain en étouffant un gémissement dans sa gorge qui aurait été bien plus fort que les autres. La plénitude le gagnait, lui ankylosait les membres… ses muscles s'étaient transformés en nids de fourmis.

Un coup… deux coups… ça montait, c'était plus lent, mais cela s'établissait plus sûrement. Cela s'accaparait son être tout entier, les barres de lancements s'installaient dans son bas-ventre en lui promettant un feu d'artifice exceptionnel. Cela lui tordait des muscles exquis. Perdant les notions de haut ou de bas, Law ferma les yeux en tournant la tête pour se la caler dans son bras.

— C'est bon, hein ?

Oh oui, putain, c'était tellement bon.

— Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Law grommela un gémissement.

Non ! Bordel, c'était l'idée la plus stupide que le monde entier n'est jamais entendu !

À son soulagement, Kidd ne s'arrêta pas. Il continuait de faire monter petit à petit la montagne de son plaisir qui exploserait bientôt en volcan. Son membre gorgé d'un désir dévastateur était en tous les cas prêts à déverser l'éruption du siècle.

— Ahh… aahh… hmm… Oui… bordel, oui…

— Si tu ne veux pas que j'arrête… alors dis-moi… dis-moi ce que je veux entendre.

— Eustass… non, gémit Law en sachant très bien où le capitaine voulait en venir.

— Juste quelques mots…

— Hmm… aah… aaah !… aaaah !… aaAAAAH ! GHHhhrmph… PUTAIN, EUSTASS !

Il avait recommencé. Son plaisir lui en faisait mal, soumettant ses muscles à une tension qu'ils n'étaient censés subir que les quelques secondes avant que tout n'explose en orgasme.

— Je t'avais… prévenu, grommela le capitaine roux.

Law s'était sentis se crisper brusquement autour de Kidd, chose qu'il avait également faite la première fois. Après la deuxième frustration, cela semblait commencer à faire son petit effet sur le capitaine qui peinait à reprendre son souffle et apparemment calmer ce qui clamait libération.

Law sentit néanmoins son ego faire la moue : le capitaine avait dû lui suspendre deux orgasmes à la dernière minute alors que cette tête rousse n'en avait pas encore lâché un seul. Après tout, la drogue de l'attirance échauffait les sens du chirurgien… il partait avec un handicap.

Kidd attendit un peu avant de desserrer l'étreinte qu'il avait soumise à la virilité de son congénère, regardant celui-ci le maudire sur sept générations en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

Le plaisir de Law n'était redescendu que de quelques échelons avant que les va-et-vient ne l'emplissent à nouveau. Il n'avait pas même eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration et l'impression de se noyer dans un bain d'eau brulante l'étouffait toujours. Le plaisir qui l'emplissait de nouveau contribuait à la sensation de n'être plus qu'un corps vide remplit d'étincelles.

— Tu… tu te débrouilles plutôt bien… pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais couché avec un homme, avoua Law.

Kidd leva un sourcil surpris. Law se sentit stupide. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça : le plaisir lui détruisait des neurones, il disait n'importe quoi !

— Qui te dit que c'est la première fois que je prends un homme ?

Ce fut à Law de la gratifier d'un regard stupéfait.

Que… hein ?

Kidd ? Eustass Kidd ? Avec un homme ?… après tout, il était bien en ce moment en train de prouver que ce n'était pas impossible.

Enfin tout de même ! Jamais Law ne se serait imaginé que le capitaine des Kidd puisse se retrouver dans le même lit qu'un homme. Plein de petites questions vinrent fourmiller sur la langue du chirurgien à ce sujet, mais le plaisir qui grimpait dans son ventre les lui fit rapidement oublier.

Il ne voulait pas de nouveau se voir frustré d'un orgasme que demandait maintenant ardemment son corps. Ce dernier s'était fait avoir deux fois, il avait usé ses muscles en s'était inondé d'hormone, maintenant, il réclamait son dû ! Law sentait de toute façon qu'il n'allait pas survivre à ce traitement très longtemps… quoiqu'il finirait dingue bien avant d'y succomber.

— Hmm… Eustass… qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise, déjà ?

Le capitaine sourit.

— Tu te montres enfin raisonnable ?

— Hhh… ta gueule…je veux juste en finir…

Kidd se pencha alors sur le visage rouge et brulant de son vis-à-vis. Law s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau - ce qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire- mais à la place, Kidd arrêta ses lèvres près de son oreille.

— Je veux que tu avoues que je t'excite, lui susurra-t-il, que tu as craqué pour moi et que ton cœur s'emballe quand je te prends.

Law sentis un frisson incontrôlable le prendre de par le souffle du chuchotement qui lui chatouillait l'oreille. Il n'avait rien besoin d'avouer. Enfin, merde, Kidd était aveugle ou quoi ? Rien que ces mots avaient provoqué l'accélération de son cœur et les muscles inconnus de son bas-ventre s'étaient délicieusement tendus.

Kidd se releva pour planter son regard qui était devenu d'un sérieux étrange dans les yeux à moitié clos de Trafalgar. Ses vas-et-viens ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ne voulant pas laisser le plaisir qui tenait sa victime en suspens s'évanouir, mais ils s'étaient ralenti. Il attendait. Law avala sa salive puis s'humecta la bouche. Ce regard le perturbait.

— Je… je… aaaAAH !

Son cri surpris Kidd autant que lui-même. S'il avait pu, Law se serait plaqué les mains sur la bouche. À la place, le chirurgien s'était avalé les lèvres. Le capitaine fronça des yeux intrigués sur le faciès figé par la surprise de son vis-à-vis qui en avait carrément cessé de respirer.

Qu'est-ce que… Oh !

Un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage du Kidd qui retira son bassin pour le ramener sèchement dans l'exacte position qu'il avait utilisée pour son dernier coup.

— AAAaah !… aah… merde… que… qu'est-ce que…

Le visage de Law se détendit soudain. Lui aussi venait de comprendre.

— Trouvé, sourit Kidd d'un regard d'une lubricité si perverse qu'il fit flancher Law.

Kidd se retira de nouveau, prêt à redonner un nouveau coup dans l'axe parfait qu'il venait de trouver.

— Eustass ! A… Attends !

Mais le capitaine tapa impitoyablement de nouveau contre la prostate du chirurgien en le faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Law tirait sur ses chaînes, son corps ondulant pour essayer de se soustraire à ce plaisir extatique.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Est-ce que son corps serait capable de supporter quelque chose d'aussi intense plusieurs fois d'affilée ?

Il avait chaud… tellement chaud. Il cuisait.

Tout son être n'était qu'un petit soleil qui pulsait au rythme de son cœur, envoyant des bouffés de chaleur qu'il sentait caresser l'air autour de lui.

Le plaisir grimpait vite. Trop vite. Il montait les marches de l'orgasme quatre par quatre, sautant parfois des étages entier quand Kidd tapait pile au milieu de la cible.

Son cerveau ne répondait plus de rien. Ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait son corps, désormais. Il était devenu esclave de ses sens. Les gémissements qu'il ne cherchait plus à contrôler en étaient des preuves dont se délectait le capitaine.

— Vas-y… lâche toi, susurra-t-il en se repaissant de la vue du visage bouleversé de Law, soumis à ses émotions.

C'était là. Ça montait. Haut. Toujours plus haut. Ça dépassait de loin les deux autres… ça semblait lui sortir d'un endroit encore plus profondément enfouie, comme si son plaisir prenait le plus d'élan possible pour s'élancer ensuite et crever le septième ciel.

— Aaah… naah… AAAaah… Eustass… bordel, oui… aah… oui…

— Dis-le…

— Non… aaah… pas maintenant…

— Dis-le, Trafalgar…

— Merde, Eustass, pas là !… aah… aaaah… aaAAAH !…

Un coup. Il ne sentait plus rien. Law ne sentait plus rien. Seule une boule concentrée de plaisir lui pulsait maintenant dans le bas-ventre, comme si toutes ses sensations s'étaient réunies à cet endroit pour mieux exploser. Pareil à un tsunami, les vagues semblaient se retirer pour déferler ensuite en une déferlante immense qui balayerait tout sur son passage.

Deux coups. Il sentait que ça allait se libérer. C'était là, sur le point d'exploser. Ça le tirait tellement qu'il se demanda si quelque part, au fond de son ventre, quelque chose n'allait pas se déchirer.

Trois coups. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant des larmes venir lui perler au coin des yeux. Mon dieu, que c'était, puissant…

— Aah… ooh merde… ooh c'est pas vrai… merde… aah… aaAAAH !… AAAAH !… AH !

Son corps se cambra brusquement comme la corde d'un arc que l'on aurait lâché… mais l'orgasme resta coincé à la base de sa rampe de lancement.

— BORDEL DE MERDE, EUSTASS ! LÂCHE-MOI !

C'était douloureux. Vraiment.

Cela lui tirait tellement que Law cru pendant un instant qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur. C'était comme de retenir des deux mains un bouchon de champagne après avoir secoué ardemment la bouteille.

Mais malgré toutes ses gesticulations pour essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte de son bourreau, Kidd tient bon. C'est alors que Law remarqua que le capitaine ne bougeait pas, le faciès crispé tourné vers le sol. Si l'une de ses mains avait retenu Law dans son envol, sa deuxième était venue entre ses jambes pour apparemment faire de même avec lui.

L'ego du chirurgien eut un sourire satisfait : monsieur avait ses limites. Quand Kidd se lâcha pour fixer de ses yeux embuée de plaisir le visage de Law, celui-ci sentit une nouvelle vague venir emplir son désir qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

— Ça fait mal ? S'informa Kidd en désignant ce qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

— Oui… lâche-moi !

— Pas avant que tu…

— 'Tain, OUI, je te désire, OUI, tu me fais complètement perdre la tête, OUI, mon cœur déraille quand tu me prends et putain de OUI, je veux que tu me lâches pour que je puisse me libérer !

Kidd en resta bouche bée, regardant Law haleter en lui lançant des éclairs par les yeux. Le cerveau du chirurgien rebrancha soudain ses fils et celui-ci prit peu à peu en compte ce qu'il venait de dire. Son faciès se décrispa et du rouge épicé s'empara de ses joues tandis que ses yeux vagabondaient ailleurs, dans des endroits moins durs à affronter que le regard lubrique que venait d'adopter le capitaine.

Celui-ci se rehaussa pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui de Law, glissant sur le corps halé du chirurgien en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce dernier fut bien obligé d'affronter son regard et son sourire satisfait, chose qu'il accueillit avec une moue boudeuse.

— Eh bien voilà, dit calmement le capitaine. C'était tout de même pas bien compliqué.

Law ne répondit rien. Il voulait que Kidd le lâche et qu'il recommence à bouger. Il voulait enfin se libérer de cette pression insupportable qui lui taraudait le bas-ventre.

Au lieu de ça, le capitaine se baissa sur ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser plus doux que les précédents. Mais Law avait dépassé le stade douceur depuis longtemps. Le déchaînement de son désir qui s'écrasait contre ses tripes réclamait justice et bien que Kidd venait de le lâcher, il allait devoir s'activer pour faire de nouveau crépiter son bas-ventre assez fort pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer.

Ce fut donc Law qui força brusquement le passage entre ses lèvres pour le forcer à entrer dans un baiser bien plus bestial, cambrant son corps pour faire comprendre au capitaine qu'il voulait le sentir bouger en lui.

Un sourire démesuré ouvrit la bouche de Kidd.

— Très bien, susurra-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant que Law ne retrouve l'état dans lequel Kidd l'avait honteusement laissé, son désir s'étant juste légèrement refroidi en attendant que le feu ardant du plaisir vienne le raviver pour de nouveau être incandescent.

Cette fois, il ne se mit aucune bribe. Chaque marche que son désir montait était ponctuée d'un gémissement pour le moins équivoque et le capitaine au-dessus de lui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans sa litanie de soupir.

— Merde, Trafalgar… arrête de gémir comme ça !

Law réussit à former un sourire.

— Quoi ?… hhh… ça t'excite ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça ferait… si je te disais oui ?

Le chirurgien se contenta de rendre le sourire libidineux que lui avait décoché Kidd en ne se privant pas pour forcer un peu ses gémissements dans des octaves indécentes.

Bientôt, il n'eut même plus besoin de se forcer car l'orgasme était chargé et prêt à être lancé. Il allait enfin se libérer de toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée.

— Aaah… aah… naah… oui… plus fort… aah…

— Trafalgar, je suis sérieux… arrête ça… je vais venir avant toi.

— Aaah… Eustass… ça viens… encore… aah… aaaah… aaAAH !…

— Tra… hmmph !

Dans les ions de plaisir pur qui s'entrechoquaient en lui, Law sentit un liquide brulant l'emplir et se répandre sur ses fesses. Cela renforça son désir qui n'avait maintenant plus besoin que de quelques coups avant de lui délivrer son apothéose.

Mais le sacrilège s'était produit : Kidd s'était arrêté.

— QUOI ENCORE ?! Explosa Law en sentant avec une frustration digne du diable son plaisir fané.

Kidd était trop occupé à redescendre sur terre après son orgasme pour lui répondre, essayant de récupérer tant bien que mal le fil de son souffle. Mais que monsieur ait eu son orgasme, ça, Law s'en fichait royalement. Lui ne l'avait pas eu !

— Eustass, je vais te tuer !… hhh… Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?… Il va falloir… au moins deux minutes pour récupérer ce que… hé !

Law sentis toute la longueur de Kidd se retirer de lui en ayant l'impression qu'il y avait mit des kilomètres.

— Eustass !… On n'a pas fini !

Le capitaine se redressa sur ses genoux, offrant un sourire diabolique à son vis-à-vis.

— Moi, si.

Law s'agita sur ses chaînes en voyant Kidd remettre son pantalon en place. Le capitaine grimaça légèrement lorsque le tissu vint frotter sa virilité, ses sens encore à fleur de peau après ce qu'il venait de faire.

— Pas moi ! Hé !… Reviens là !

Le capitaine s'était dirigé un peu plus loin pour s'y asseoir, balayant les graviers et autres pierres de la main pour se faire une couche acceptable.

— On avait bien dit que c'était une punition, non ? Rigola Kidd en jetant une grosse pierre un peu plus loin. Je pense que laisser ton désir se faner petit à petit jusqu'à temps que le sommeil te gagne est un truc vicieux qui te convient bien. Je suis de bonne humeur : je te laisse le matelas.

— Parce que tu crois que je vais dormir après… ça ! Pesta Law.

Kidd s'allongea en lui tournant le dos, lui lançant un chantant :

— Bonne nuit, Trafalgar !

Il écouta le chirurgien râlé sur sa condition en passant par des ébauches de revanche tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres, ignorant les pics que lui lançait Law de temps en temps sur le fait qu'il se soit libéré avant lui et que de ce fait il n'était qu'une petite pucelle qui devait ramener ses fesses illico presto s'il ne voulait pas que le monde entier sache ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

Kidd bailla : cet exercice l'avait complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Mais il se sentait bien… et en partie euphorique. Bien que la vengeance qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir était maintenant comblée, il sentait qu'autre chose l'était aussi.

Il haussa les épaules : après tout, cela faisait longtemps qui ne s'était pas farci un homme… ça avait dû lui manquer, voilà tout.

Maintenant, il devait aussi veiller à combler ses besoins les plus primaires tels que le sommeil qui calmait peu à peu l'agitation post-orgasme de ses hormones pour plonger son cerveau dans une langueur bienheureuse.

Kidd s'amusa à écouter encore un peu Law se plaindre de diverses choses à son propos en lui jurant la mort, puis il finit par se laisser bercer par cette litanie d'insultes et sombra dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
